If I Die Young
by HungerGamesAddict
Summary: "Who ever though forever could be severed by,  The Sharp Knife of A Short Life"    Sound familiar? It isn't just familiar to the 24 children in the First Games. Nobody knows what to expect, but they all know one thing. 23 of them will die young.
1. Tribute List

**Hola my fellow Hunger Games Addicts! Alright, so I am going to be starting a new version of SYOT story. You will NOT be able to Summit your own tribute, but here is what you can do. I will create the tributes, but you will be able to choose some personalities about each one if I request. Also, under every chapter, I will have a question. If you answer it, and answer it correctly, you can send points to a tribute in the games, thus being able to sponsor them. Cool? Note: Each chapter, the questions will get harder, and when it comes to the last…. 12 tributes, (BTW, the ones with the least points will die in the Bloodbath) the questions will be re-read hard! So be ready!**

**Summary:**

**On January 20th, 2011, Egypt rebelled against its government. They were finally able to get him to step down, and The United States was in shock. Libya soon followed, and the president was killed. Suddenly in 2012, a new president came into office in the USA. He started raising prices for everything for the entire country. The people were in an uproar, and soon tried to rebel against the Capitol, thinking we could follow Egypt and Libya. But the military was too strong. The people were forced to surrender, and soon the United States crumbled. It became the country of Panem, and the people were forced into 13 districts. The Capitol moved from then Washington D.C to then the Rocky Mountains, so only by train could one reach the Capitol. One requirement of surrendering was each District must send one girl and one boy in-between the ages of 12 to 18 to a thing called "The Hunger Games" a bloody fight to the death on live television. Nobody knew what to expect come September when the first annual Hunger Games came around. All they knew that 24 teenagers would be sent to the Capitol, and only one would return.**

**1: Also, the book, ironically, does exist in my story. And Panem immediately started the Games. And there was no storms, world wars, etc; just a change in government, a rebellion, the people lost, and Panem was formed. (See Summary) Alright? So…. Here are the Tribute's so far!**

* * *

**District 1:**

**Girl: Abigail (Abbi) Martins; 13**

**Boy: Cole Rucker; 15**

**District 2:**

**Girl: Samantha McCabe; 15**

**Boy: Logan Carter; 14**

**District 3:**

**Girl: Anna Carols; 17**

**Boy: Aiden Clark; 18**

**District 4:**

**Girl: Brooke Waters; 13**

**Boy: Noah Waters; 13 (Yeah, Twins)**

**District 5:**

**Girl: Stormy Martins; 15**

**Boy: Kenny Sander; 15**

**District 6:**

**Girl: Lilly Kathers; 12**

**Boy: Kendall Farmers; 16**

**District 7:**

**Girl: Amber Rocker; 17**

**Boy: Matt Rambert; 15 **

**District 8:**

**Girl: Victoria Williamson; 14**

**Boy: Zach Cameron; 14**

**District 9:**

**Girl: Coral Anderson; 12**

**Boy: Josh Valentine; 18**

**District 10:**

**Girl: Caroline Fox; 13**

**Boy: Carter Interman; 12**

**District 11:**

**Girl: Annebeth Rogers; 14**

**Boy: Joseph Rutter; 18**

**District 12:**

**Girl: Hailey Sparks; 14**

**Boy: Matt Parker; 14**

**Okay! What do you think? Those are the tributes! And here is the question! Remember, say the tribute's name and district first, then answer.**

**Question: in Catching Fire, what was the name of the Male Avox? (Come on, you should know this!)**

**Bonus: What was Gale and Katniss's connection to them both? (The Male and Female)**


	2. Sponsor Points Items at the Cornucopia

How to gain points:

If you are the first answer a question correctly- +7 points

If you are 2nd to answer a question correctly- + 5 points

If you are 3rd to answer a question correctly- +3 points

If you are first to answer a bonus- Double the points

If you are 2nd to answer a bonus- +4 points

If you are 3rd or less to answer a bonus- +2 points

If you answer a question correctly but don't place- + 1 point

Items to give your favorite Tribute and points needed:

**Survival:**

Small Backpack (1 empty canteen, 5 whole wheat crackers, 1 box of matches, 10 drops of iodine) – 18 points

Medium backpack (1 large empty canteen, 10 whole wheat crackers, 1 box of matches, 4 beef strips, 24 drops of iodine) – 25 points

Large backpack (1 full large canteen, 20 whole wheat crackers, 15 beef strips, 2 boxes of matches, 100 drops of iodine, one sleeping bag with a silk blanket and thin pillow) 60 points

Silk blanket (Large) – 30 points

Thin pillow – 15 points

Large fluffy pillow – 40 points

Sleeping bag – 20 points

Empty Canteen – 5 points

Full Canteen – 10 points

Iodine (20 drops) – 10 points

Supply of food (pack of dried fruit, 20 beef strips, pack of 15 whole wheat crackers) – 20 points

Small fishing pole – 30 points

Change of clothes – 60 points (And only 2 available)

Medical kit (5 large bandages, blood poisoning antidote, small container of Morphing, disinfect wipes, sleep syrup) – 50 points!

Other medical items – 40 points (So just about anything; Burn cream, antidote, etc)

Book of poisonous plants – 40 points

Tent (thermal lining, can fit in any backpack, camouflaged, can be set up in a tree) – 50 points

**Weapons:**

5 knives – 30 points

1 throwing ax – 20 points

1 steel bow and 10 arrows – 25 points

10 extra arrows – 15 points

60 yards of wire – 30 points

Dartgun with 30 darts (Not poisonous) – 40 points

Extra 30 poisonous darts– 25 points

Slingshot (Without ammo) – 15 points

Ammo for slingshot – 10 points

Crossbow with 15 arrows – 35 points

10 extra crossbow arrows – 10 points

3 Spears – 15 points

3 swords – 40 points

Sword belt – 10 points

Gold trident – 40 points

Regular trident – 20 points

Spiked Mace – 25 points

Net – 29 points

**Alright, those are things you can use your points for. And remember, you answer a question, and you can send your points to a tribute of your choice. :D**

**Question for today:**

**1. What was the song Katniss sang in Mocking Jay?**

**Bonus: How many times did Katniss and Gale kiss in the entire Trilogy? (Kinda hard)**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**HEY! ARE YOU READY FOR THE GAMES? Well too bad… You have to wait through the Reaping, the interview, the opening ceremony, the training, THEN the games. But it's gonna be maybe, 40 chapters or more? Put into perspective that 12 districts, each one having to go through the 4 different sections, and then the Games in it's own long power, then possibly interviews from family in the top eight, and then the winner, the ceremonies, and possibly a sequel about that tribute. Who knows. :D Anyways, LET'S START THE REAPINGS! And may the luck be EVER in your favor! :D**

**District 1, Day of the Reaping**

*13 year old Abbi Martins*

I sigh. It's been a year since President Campbell was elected President and started this. I hate him, and if I ever get picked for the games, I will do anything to show I'm not just part of their games. I was only about 11 when the rebellion started in Egypt. Who would have thought one small country would make a huge country like the United States crumble? I slowly roll out of my bed and walk down to my kitchen. Everything seems normal. It feels like another day before the rebellion. But it isn't. I live in Panem, and I have a chance to go to a bloody battle. My little 6 year old sister, Camille walk down the stairs and plops next to me on the living room couch. She takes the remote control and turns on the Television, hoping to get at least a few morning cartoons, but just finds more Capitol crap. I sigh and take the controller from her and turn it off. She sighs. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal when I see a note from Mom and Dad. I pick it up, and read it aloud.

"Dear Abbi and Camille,

We needed to head into town to help Grandma get ready for the Reapings, so we hope you two can get ready on your own. Abbi, your dress is in your closet, and Camille's dress is in the bathroom hanging up. We will meet you both at the Reapings. Love, Mom and Dad"

"Abbi, it's eleven o' clock." Camille says, looking at the clock. I quickly jug down my cereal, make toast for Camille, and while she eats I run upstairs and take a shower before walking to my room to find a silky turquoise spaghetti strap dress that falls to my knees. I look in my mirror and smile. I dry my brunette hair and put it in a high bun and let two strands fall down in front of my ears. I gently curl the two strands and as a finishing touch, I put a Lilac in my hair. I slip on my flats, and pick up Camille's dress baby pink dress before walking down stairs. I help her put it on, and slip on her ballet flats. I curl her chest length blonde hair into gentle curls, then straighten her hair to add waviness to it. I then put it into a low pony and drape it over her left shoulder. She looks in the mirror and beams.

"Wowie. Abbi, I look so pretty! But you look even prettier!" Camille smiles. I bend down next to her and hug her. I'm tall for my age, being 5'5'' by age 12, and now, a year and 3 inches later, almost as tall as my Dad. I finally clip on my lucky necklace that has a peace sign on the front. I put in my red gem earrings in, and I take Camille's hand before walking to the Town square. I find my parents, hand Camille over to them, hug the 3 of them, and walk to the 13 year old girl's section. I find my best friend Amber, and stand next to her. A pink haired Petite woman walks out onto the stage and begins to say a long speech that I didn't bother listening to, and she walked over to the Girl's reaping ball.

"Ladies first!" She pipes. I smirk at her freakiness, and watch her pull out a name.

"Abigail Martins!" She squeals. My heart sinks into my stomach, and I slowly walk onto the stage. I look in the crowd for my family, and I see them, Camille crying hysterically, and my parents trying to calm her and hold back tears. I stand on the stage, waiting for her to call the boy tribute.

"Cole Rucker!" She exclaims. Who the heck is he? I watch him walk on stage from the 15 year old section. Tall like me, black hair, and sea blue eyes. I shake his hand, and can't stop thinking how hot he is. The escort asks for a round of applause for the two tributes before we are escorted to the Capitol building.

I wait, and soon, my parents walk in, Camille holding onto my mother's dress. Her eyes, a deep red from crying, and her cheeks stained. I stand up and hug her, and feel my heart breaking. I may not see her again.

"Please come home Abby!" She cries.

"I will, I promise." I say, giving her wry smile. I put her down, and hug my parents.

"I love you guys, and I will do whatever it takes to get home. I promise." I say. They nod, and too soon the peacekeepers come to tell them the time is up. They let my next guests in, Amber, and my other best friend, Kenny. I jump up and hug them, and we all cry.

"You have to come home, Abbi. Please." They whisper. I nod. Amber turns to me, kisses my forehead, and smiles.

"I know you, you're a tough girl. And you've read the book, right? You know everything." She smiles before leaving.

"Kenny I-" I am cut off by him pressing his lips to mine. I feel dizzy, knowing my best friend since pre-school is kissing me. He breaks away, and smiles.

"Good luck Abbi." He smiles before kissing my nose and leaving. I sit down, shocked. I wait for others, and nobody comes. Right as I am about to leave, the daughter of the Mayor, Amy, comes in.

"Amy?" I ask, confused. It's not like I don't like her, she's nice. But I'm just surprised, we don't know each other very well.

"Yeah. Okay, listen, you can bring one thing to the arena, so here." She says, locking a necklace around my neck. I look at it, and it is a gold heart.

"Thanks Amy." I smile. She nods and leaves. I'm taken out of the Capitol building, and I am put onto a train with… Cole? Yeah, Cole. I watch District One disappear, and I sigh. I may never see it again. I blow that out of my mind. I will. I'll make sure.

**District 1; Day of Reaping**

*15 year old Cole Rucker*

I rolled out of my bed. Well, more like flopped. I felt the hard ground below me, and sighed. I lifted my head up, only to bang it on my bedside.

"Damn thing," I mutter. I look up, and my 5 year old brother watches me.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asks.

"Because it stole my muffin so I tackled it!" I snap.

"Don't be mean just because you might have a chance to go to the games!" He says before leaving. God that kid is annoying! I roll up, and walk down to the kitchen.

"Morning." I mumble before grabbing an apple and walking outside. I need some air. I walk down to my favorite area in the district, the hill, and sit. I eat my apple, and jump when I see a dog run by, and dog catcher on its tail.

"Wait! That's my dog!" I say.

"Son, don't you know better than letting it be loose?" The dog catcher says. I nod, and take the dog.

"Hi big fella. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I smile. It licks my cheek, and I laugh. I may be 15, but I have a soft side for animals. I would probably die in the Games if I had the option to hunt, or die. But, I would be able to use the animals for my good. I look at my cracked watch, and see it's almost time for reaping. I sigh, and walk home, the dog following close behind.

"Mom! I got another one!" I say.

"Aww! What a cutie! Alright, bring him into the barn." My mom says, admiring the dog. We save dogs from shelters and experimenting, than let people adopt them. I nod, and bring him over to the barn with about a dozen other dogs. We hire people to take care of them when we can't, and it gives people a job other than jewelry. I walk into my bedroom soon after, and change into a regular grey polo shirt and some kakis. I walk down stairs, and my mom and I walk to the town. She walks one of the dogs, a little puppy, and I just think. I sign in, and I wait. My friends and I make small talk, but nothing is going to be able to calm the nerves today. I see the mayor walk up, I ignore the speech, but I don't ignore when our small pink haired escort walks on stage. "Ladies first!" She chirps. She walks to the girl's reaping ball, and picks out a name.

"Abigail Martin!" She exclaims. I watch a tall girl walk onto the stage, and she stands there, horrified. I can tell she looks at her family, and she sighs. The escort walks to the boy's reaping ball, and pulls out a name.

"Cole Rucker!" She exclaims. Great. I walk up onto the stage, head high, and she just stands there. I shake her hand, and I wonder how my mother will last. The escort asks for a round of applause, and then we are dragged off to the Captiol building.

My mother comes in first, and I move over on the couch while she weeps.

"Please, I need you to come home." She weeps. "You're the last thing I have worth living for." I wish I could promise her I will come home, but the problem is, there is a 1 to 24 chance I will come home.

"I will try my best mom. I will." She kisses my forehead, and leaves. I sigh. I'm on the verge of tears, I really don't think anyone else will come, and I'm right. I'm whisked off to the train, and I watch out the window with Abbi, seeing District one. One of us, or neither of us, will ever see District 1 again.

**What did you guys think? Okay, so you have learned about Abbi and Cole, so now get ready, because soon, you will learn about Samantha and Logan, our District 2 tributes! Now, you may choose to send your points to Abbi and Cole, or wait, and see the other sweet, or sicko, people! **

**Question:**

**1: What was the name of the Peacekeeper training area in District 2 in Mocking Jay?**

**Bonus: Why was Gale Whipped in Catching Fire? And who stopped the whipping? (Easy :D)**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**District 2; Day of Reaping**

*15 year old Samantha McCabe*

I look at my sleeping kitten, and wish I could be her. Out of harm's way, and not a care in the world. Being 15, I'm entered in this stupid Hunger Games 6 times. 6! That means there are 6 papers that could be chosen. But I swore when I heard about this, that if I was chosen, I would win so my father could rest in peace. He was killed in the war, and all to protect the rebels. I will stage a rebellion one day.

"Heyyy! Time for the reapings!" My best friend, Carey says, walking into my room.

"How did you get here?" I laugh.

"Your mom brought me in. Now put this on!" She says, throwing a dress at me. I shoo her out of my room, and put on the lower thigh length turquoise dress, and I find a large black belt that I wrap around my waist. I smile, and Carey helps me put my blonde hair into a pony, and put a bow in the back.

"Wow. I look…" I mumble.

"Amazing. Now come on, we need to go." She says, walking out with me. She has on a regular baby blue dress, and her brown hair helps make it pop. My hand moves to the purple streak I got in my hair when I was 13, and I smile. I'll be ready. I walk to the reaping area and sign in, and Carey and I walk over to the section for 15 year old girls. We talk until the mayor comes on, and says a boring speech. Then our creepy white haired – I try not to laugh – escort walk on stage to the girl's reaping ball. He pulls out a name, and before he reads it, I hear Carey.

"It's gonna be fine Sammi." She smiles.

"Samantha McCabe!" He exclaims. My heart stops, and I glare at Carey.

"I take it back." She mumbles. I walk on stage, my face colorless, and watch as he asks for volunteers, and nobody speaks up. Figures. He walks over to the boy's reaping ball, and pulls out the other name.

"Logan Carter!" He exclaims. Oh god. This day just got worse. I watch him walk up on stage, and when he shakes my hand, I won't let it go.

"Well, are you two friends? It looks like it!" We both nod, and I look and see my mother and my sister crying. I hope to come home. I really do.

I sit and wait in the Capitol building, and soon, my mother and my sister come in. My sister flings herself at me, and I hold her tightly. My mother sits next to me, and I hug them both. We stay like that, no words, until the Peacekeeper comes to take them out.

"I love you both. I will do my best to get home." I smile. They nod, and leave. Carey comes in after, and we both cry.

"You better come home. You're my only true friend." She smiles before kissing my forehead and leaving. The Peacekeeper comes in too quickly, and bring me to the train with Logan. I sigh when the train starts moving. I see my family in the crowd of people, watching us. I smile for them, and wave wryly. The smile, and I mouth "I love you both" to them.

**District 2; Day of Reaping**

*14 year old Logan Carter*

I look out my window, and sigh. I don't want to go to the reaping. I really don't. I roll out of bed, and walk down stairs to find my 18 year old sister and my 20 year old brother. I really hate being the youngest, but they will be nicer after the games. I take a bite out of my cereal sitting in front of me, and I walk outside, leaving the rest. They all look at me funny, but I ignore it. I need some air. I walk around for about an hour, and then remember I have to get home to change and get ready. I walk home, and get into a regular white shirt and tie, and my dress pants. I brush my dirty-blonde hair, and whip the hair out of my eyes with a flick of my head. I walk out of my room, and downstairs. My sister got lucky. This is her last reaping, whereas it's my first. I walk out to the town with my family, and my sister walks to the girl's section, and I walk to the boy's. I chat with my friends, and I watch as our white – and I mean white like, died white, not natural white – haired escort walks on stage and the mayor says a speech on how we are paying for what we did, or something like that, I'm not really paying attention, and then he walks to the girl's ball, filled with every girl in the District's name. He sticks his hand in and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Samantha McCabe!" He says. Oh no. Not Sammi! I watch as she walks up on stage, shock on her face. He walks over to the Boy's reaping ball, and pulls out the other sheet.

"Logan Carter!" He says. Oh my god. I walk on stage, and look at Sammi. She has horror on her face, and the escort looks at us.

"Well, are you two friends? You look like it!" He says. We both nod, and I can't bear to look at my family, knowing they are crying. I want to cry too, but I don't.

I sit waiting for my family, but they don't come. I'm about to just leave when they walk in.

"It's hectic out there." My sister says as if it never happened. My mother runs and hugs me.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry! But you will survive, I know you will! You have a strong will power to. Right?" She asks.

"Of course." I know I don't stand a chance, but I'm not telling her this.

"Good luck son. You will do fine." My dad says. I feel like I'm about to take a test, not going to the deadly Hunger Games. I nod, and my brother and sister hug me.

"I know you, and you're a fighter. Prove it. And when you're training, do stuff you don't know." My brother says. I nod, and my sister kisses my forehead before agreeing with my brother. The Peacekeeper comes, and brings them out. Soon, another one comes, and I am brought to the train. I look at Sammi who is waving goodbye to her parents. I can't believe we both might die.

**Okay, this isn't my best, but give me some credit, I was half asleep when I wrote this. XD And I how do you like our Career (Well, there was no Careers then) so far? So far you have learned about Abbi and Cole from District 1, and now you learn about Sammi and Logan from District 2! It's a shame. One, or none, of them will see their families again. : ( So, next, you will learn the past of Anna and Aiden! Well, as soon as I write them. Maybe I should stop writing out of order. :/ **

**Okay Question time! And BTW, I will not announce how many points you got (Well, one person already knows their score) until all the reapings, alright?**

**1: Who was the youngest Tribute in the 74****th**** Hunger Games?**

**Bonus: How did he/she die?**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**HEYYY! PLEASE TELL UR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY! PWEASE? PWITTY PWEASE? XD ALRIGHT, TIME FOR DISTRICT 3! :DD**

***District 3; Day of Reaping***

*17 year old Anna Carols*

"Anna get up!" I hear my foster mother yell. I roll over, and sigh. My eyes flutter open, and I sit up. I wish I didn't have to, because in a few weeks, I'll be 18, and I'll be on my own. I change from my green tank top and maroon sweat pants into a regular pair of skinny jeans and a Black slim fitting shirt. I may be from one of the richer Districts, but that doesn't mean I'm not really skinny. When you're a foster child, you don't always get treated well. I make sure the bandage running up my upper arm is set, and I walk down stairs.

"Morning," I mumble before sitting down at the table and eating the warm plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Are you excited? Today's the Reaping!" My 20 year old foster brother asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, thrilled." I say. The family may treat me well, but really, I get sick of the happy vibe all the time.

"Well don't say it like that." He laughs before digging into his eggs. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky, go to the games, win, and live in the Victor's Village. Alone. Yeah, that could be nice. I finish my food, and walk to the living room. I'm about to put on the TV, but my foster mother stops me.

"You need to get your Reaping outfit on dear. You can watch Capitol TV later." She says. I nod, and walk to my room. I look in my closet, and find a Black dress with some sparkles. The sparkles I can do without, but it's better than a pink one. I pull it on, and slip my feet into my new black flats. I walk to my mirror, and I decide to put my dark brown hair into a bun, and I gently bring down two strands of hair that curl at my ears. I smile, and walk back down stairs. I notice my foster brother stare at me, and I roll my smoky eyes. I have grey eyes, which is rare for where I'm from, but it adds well to my personality.

"Now come on, we need to go to the square." My step mother says. I nod, and walk to the reaping area with my foster family. I sign in, and walk to the 17 year old girl's section. Nobody really talks to me because I'm poor and I'm a foster child, but I could care less. I wait for the mayor to walk onto the stage, reading to us a speech about how because of the rebellion, this is our way to apologize to the Capitol or something, and how the place once known as the United States of America fell apart because after a new president, the people rebelled, or something like that. I always think that maybe it wasn't us, but the president that came into office. But if I said that out loud, I most definitely would be publicly executed. And I really don't want that. So I keep my mouth shut. Soon enough, the purple escort, reminding me of an oompa Loompa walks on stage. I scoff, and he waddles to the microphone.

"Ladies first!" He chirps in his high and obnoxious Capitol voice. He walks to the girl's reaping ball, and reaches in. He waddles back with his paper, and looks at it.

"Anna Carols! Come on up Anna!" I hear scoffs and snickers from the girls around me, and I walk onto the stage.

"Nice to meet ya Anna! I'm Daniel, your escort!" He chirps. He sticks his hand out, but I let it be. He pulls it back, and turns back to the crowd.

"Watch out District 3, we've got a sassy one here." I roll my eyes at his witty remark, and he waddles to the boy's reaping ball.

"Oompa Loompa." I mumble under my breath. He grabs the piece of paper, and walks over to the microphone.

"Aiden Clark! Come on Aiden, meet your partner!" He says. I look into the crowd, and find Aiden. He's walking from the 18 year old section, and he has muscles, and curly blonde hair. Not bad looking. He shakes my hand while his other is stuffed into his pocket, and the escort looks at us.

Two peacekeepers walk up to us, and I just start walking to the Capitol building. They look at me surprised, but don't object.

* * *

I sit and wait for my foster family, if they come, and think about what my plan is. Well, I would have a plan, if I had known what is going to happen. I'm surprised when my foster family walks in, and my foster mother weeps. I hug her, and she cries.

"You will do fine, I promise. But you need to prepare for the worst conditions. Okay?" My foster brother says. I nod, and for a few seconds, I feel upset. I know I'm not their real child, but they seem to like me. Did I jinx my chance? Did I make the mistake to want to go to the games? Well, I'll have to find out I guess. The peacekeeper walks in and tells them they need to leave, and I need to board my train. My foster mother kisses my forehead, and for the first time, 3 words I have next to never spoken leaves my mouth.

"I love you." I smile. Her face lights up and she nods. I stand up and hug my foster brother, and they both leave. The peacekeeper walks in and brings me to my train, and I see Aiden. I board, and look at District 3. I'm not even 18, and already my life is slipping away.

**

* * *

*District 3, Day of the Reaping***

*18 year old Aiden Clark*

"I'm back Mom," I say, walking in the door with a bag of fresh apples.

"Oh, you got all these?" She ask.

"Yeah, they were pretty cheap." I smile. She nods and takes the bag, and I sit down. My little sister and he twin brother crawl on my lap.

"Aiden, what would you do if you were picked for the games?" She asks. For seven, she's pretty strong.

"I would do everything it takes to come home. And then the 5 of us would live in the Victor's Village." I smile. They both hug my tightly. I do think what would happen if I was in the games, but I have a slim to none chance of ever going. This is my last year, and so if I don't get picked, then I'm home free. I hear a knock at the door, and I pick up the twins and place them on the couch before getting the door.

"Hi babe." My girlfriend, Alexis says. I smile and kiss her before inviting her in.

"Wow, this place smells like…. Apples?" She questions. Apples are pretty rare in District 3, but I found an amazing Apple tree behind the electric tower, and I sometimes sneak back there. I never tell my mother this though. I look and see she is in a silky lavender dress, and I'm in a simple dress shirt, tie, and my dress pants.

"You look really pretty." I smile at her. Her blonde hair is up in a bun, and my blonde shaggy hair is just.. well, the way it usually is. She smiles, and looks at me.

"You're not looking too shabby yourself." She smiles. Soon, my mother walks in, and she smiles at her.

"Oh hi Alexis, how are you?"

"Good Mrs. Clark. Excited for this being my last reaping." She smiles.

"Oh so are we, our only worry is when the twins get older." My mother says, nodding at the twins who are watching the Capitol's children network.

"Well, just keep them away from tesserae if you can." Alexis suggests.

"Wow, we better get going. Kids, turn the TV off, it's time for the Reaping." Mother says to the twins. They do as they are told, and follow us out the door. Alexis and I sign in, and we walk to the reaping area until we have to leave each other. I quickly kiss her, and she smiles and leaves. Soon after our mayor walks onto the stage and tells us a speech, and then our purple – gross…. – escort walks onto the stage.

"Ladies first!" He chirps before walking, or possibly waddling, over to the Girl's Reaping ball and pulling out a name.

"Anna Carols! Come on up Anna!" I see her, and I think I remember her. She's a foster child. She walks up, and looks at the crowd.

"Nice to meet ya Anna! I'm Daniel, your escort!" He smiles, sticking out his hand to shake. She doesn't move, and he pulls his hand back and turns to the crowd.

"Look out District 3, we've got a sassy one here!" He says. She rolls her eyes, and I snicker. He walks over to the boy's reaping ball, and chooses a name.

"Aiden Clark! Come on Aiden, meet your partner!" He says. I sigh, and walk onto the stage. I stuff my left hand in my pocket, and shake her hand.

"Any volunteers for these two? No? Alright, let's have a big round of applause for our District 3 tributes for the first annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in their favor!" The escort says. Two peacekeepers suddenly walk up and tug us – well, they tugged me. Not her – to the Capitol building.

I wait, and quickly my mother and the twins run in. The twins throw themselves on me, and I hold them. My mother just weeps, and I hug her tightly.

* * *

"I will do whatever it takes to come home. I promise." I say to her. She nods, and too quickly, the peacekeepers come in. I hug the twin and my mother, and smile.

"I love you three." I say. They nod and leave. Next, Alexis comes in and throws herself into my arms.

"Please come home baby! I can't watch you die! I just can't!" She wailed.

"I will Alexis. I'll come home for you." I say to her. I hope this at least, because who knows how many tough kids could be chosen. As far as I know, there could be a kid who has been training to fight their entire life. I kiss her, and she gives me a wry smile.

"At least I can't be reaped again." She smiles. I nod and hug her again, lifting her up in the air.

"I love you Aiden." She says.

"I love you too," I smile. The Peacekeeper coughs, and I look up. Alexis quickly kisses me, and the peacekeeper looks away, pretending to be interested in his watch. Alexis smiles and walks out, and I walk to the train. I board it with Anna, and watch District 3 slip away. But I will be back.

**

* * *

**

**Kay, like it? : ) Oh, and I have a mission for you! Go onto Youtube, and type in "The Hunger Games; Katniss and Rue" and watch the ten minute video :D It's SOOO amazing! But sad : ( Alright…. You have learned about Abbi, Cole, Sammi, Logan, and now Anna and Aiden! : ) Now, get ready to learn about Twins Amy and Noah! **

**Question:**

**This is gonna be all District tribute themed!**

**1: How did both District 2 tributes in the 74****th**** games die? (So, how did Cato die, and how did Clove die?)**

**Bonus: REALLY HARD: What was rare about Glimmer's deaths? (A tip, look on The Hunger Games Wikia and look at Glimmer's trivia)**

**GET READY FOR DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES! **


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Kay guys! You ready for District 4? And because they are twins, I will just keep it at Brooke's POV, because I really don't want to write the same thing twice. Alright? Now, get ready to meet twins Brooke and Noah Waters!**

**Oh, and BTW, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING! School has been killer, and I am starting a new story : ) Okay? And I will try to update around once every weekend. Enjoy!**

***District 4; Day of Reaping***

*13 year old Brooke Waters*

I look at my twin brother in the bed next to mine. I slip out of my bed, and grab my bathing suit. I trot to the bathroom and change, grabbing a towel while I'm pulling my brown hair into a pony as I slip on my sandals and walk to the beach. The second I step out of my house, the smell of sea water enters my nostrils. It's a welcoming smell, reminding me my home isn't all that bad. I walk down the beach, and I sit down, starring at the gentle ocean. I pull my feet out of my sandals, and I flatten my towel on the beach. I walk into the water, and start swimming out. I don't really know how far I swim, but when I turn, the coast I swam from is fading. I dive down into the water, and watch a few fish swim by. I swim around with them until I need air, and I come up, wiping the salt water from my green eyes. I look at my olive skinned arm, and see I must have gotten a cut. I dip my arm into the water, and let the salt do its magic. I don't know what keeps me in the water all the time, but it relaxes me. I swim over to a rock sticking out of the coral I must have cut myself on, and I pull myself onto it. I stand up and look at the coast, and I sigh. Not the bad kind of sigh, no, the exact opposite. I sit on the rock, and look at the sky. I see where the sun is, and relax. It's about… noon. I close my eyes and begin to drift off to the sound of the waves when my eyes bolt open. The reaping! The reaping is today! At 2! I dive into the water and start swimming, and I grab onto the Jedi. I climb up and start climbing over the rocks when I see Noah.

"I was about to tell you to get home, but I guess you figured it out." He laughs. I grab towel and wrap it around my sky blue one piece before slipping on my sandals and running home. We walk in the door, and my mother shakes her head.

"How far did you go out?"

"To the Coral Reef. It's really beautiful." I say.

"Well, you need to get ready. You don't have time to shower." She says. I nod and walk to my bedroom. Noah follows behind, and I shove his outfit into his hand before locking the door in his face. I walk to my closet to find a silky sea blue dress, and I pull it over me, letting it drop down to my knees. It was beautiful, and I put my brown hair behind my back and I use my blue pin to pull my hair in my face back. I leave my sandals, and I decide to bring my lucky necklace. I walk out, and Noah smiles.

"Shall we go sister of mine?" He asks. I laugh.

"We shall brother of mine." I smile before walking downstairs with my mother and father. We all walk to the Reaping and sign in before going our separate ways. I hug them and walk to the section designated for 13 year old girls, and chat with my friends. Our mayor, a tall man with white hair, walks onto the stage and reads a speech I barely listen to, and then our semi normal looking escort walks onto the stage.

"Hi all! I'm Danielle and I'm your escort! Now, ladies first, yeah?" She asks before trotting over in her 6 inch stilettos to the Girl's reaping ball. She pulls out a name, and walks back.

"Brooke Waters!" My heart stops right there. I tremble as I walk onto the stage, and I find Noah in the crowd, eyes wide with shock.

"Any volunteers? Come on, she's-"

"Nobody will volunteer! It's the first Hunger Games! People who lived through that horrible war want to live a bit longer! We all know being sent to these games is our probable death sentence! These games may be fun to you Capitol people, but not to us! This is just saying bye to helpless children! In the future, the kids wouldn't have been born during the war, but still had to pay like us! Just pick the boy so this can get over with!" I scream at her. The audience has gone silent, and all stand in shock. I didn't know, but I just mouthed off to the Capitol on TV. Wonder what this will make my fate.

"Alright, let's choose the boy!" She says in a less cheery attitude. She walks over, and I hope it's one of the stronger boys in this District who can at least try to help me get far.

"Noah….. oh my…. Noah Waters." My heart drops. I see Noah walk out of the crowd and onto the stage, and I feel tears rolling down my cheek. I hear my mother wailing, both of her kids in the games, with at most, one returning.

"Well, this is a shock. Twins in the games. Anyone care to volunteer for these two?" Silence. I know people want to, but can't find the strength. I hear someone begin to speak up, but we are whisked to the Capitol building. The choose to put us into one room, so are parents can have it easy, and before I can say a word to him, they run in.

"Oh kids! My sweet babies! Forced to fight to the death! I will never see one of you, or both of you, ever again!" My mother wails.

"They should have laws against letting to siblings into the games. But that damn Capitol doesn't give a crap about the District people. We are slaves to them." My father grumbles.

"Mom, we will find our way out of this. We always do, don't we?" I smile.

"Yes," she sniffles. "But the problem is, I believe the Capitol will be furious with your little uproar."

"They will probably cut it out when they air it. But we all know what happened." Noah says.

"He's right. They will just cut it out. Who knows? Maybe we can make an alliance with Districts One and Two, since we are the richest districts."

"I guess that would be okay. More protection." My mother smiles.

"You will do fine. I promise. We love you both." My father says, hugging us. We pull my mother in, and we all hug until the peacekeepers walk in. The kiss our foreheads, and leave. Next, my best friend at school, Coral, walks in.

"Hey Brookie. Hey Noah." She smiles.

"God, this is not happening." I mumble.

"No kidding," There is an awkward silence.

"Well, I wanted to bring you both something. As a token." Coral says, breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask. She opens her hands – I never noticed they were holding something – and reveals a hair clip with a shell on it, and a pin with waves.

"One for each of you. The pin is my brother's, and the clip is mine. He wanted you to have the pin Noah." She says, pinning the waves to his shirt.

"Thank you Coral." He smiles.

"And Brooke, I want you to have my clip. And I will not take no for an answer." She says, pinning it to my hair.

"Thank you Coral."

"Now, one of you needs to come home! You both are my only friends that I like at all times!" She says. We nod. The Peacekeeper comes in, brings Coral out, and brings us to our train. We take one last look at District Four, the ocean, and the sun, just barely ready to set, and the jedi I loved so. I will miss it all. But who knows? Maybe the arena will be all water. Noah and I could win for sure then. But if it is not… Well, I will just have to wait and see.

**What did you think? Isn't it sad though? If I could, I would let almost everyone win. But where's the fun of that. Wait… that made me sound insane. XD Okay, and yeah, The Careers will exist in these games. :) **

**Question:**

**1: How did Mags die in Catching Fire?**

**Bonus: How did Finnick die in Mockingjay?**

**Alright, You have read about Districts One through Four, and are you ready for Five? I'll try to post the District Five tonight or tomorrow, so yeah :)**

**Oh, and oh my freaking gosh! Look at this Drawing I found! It's of the scene when Gale kisses Katniss in the outskirts of the woods in Catching Fire. It's epical! **

**/2010/12/14/fan-artwork-had-to-do-that-at-least-once-katnissgale-by-graysee/#comments **


	7. District 5 Reaping

**Who's ready for District Five? Well, too bad! Lmaoo jkkkkkk**

**Let's learn about Stormi! And she is a lot like Katniss, just to tell ya.**

* * *

***District Five; Day of Reaping***

*15 year old Stormi Martins*

I sit up, looking to the other side of my room. My mother and my brother are curled up on the smaller mattress. I'm not surprised. It's his first Reaping. I was able to not get him to sign up for tesserae, but to do that, I signed up 29 times. The thing that worries me is that he will get chosen, and I cannot volunteer for a male tribute, so he would be forced to go. I knew out of thousands of names, he would not be chosen, but I just had that feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Does everyone look younger asleep? Because to be honest, he looks like a five year old.

I rise, and walk to the kitchen. I think about breakfast, and remember my friend is waiting in the willow tree where we have spent time since I was little, before my father was killed in the war. I walk to my room and change, and I leave my house, passing the breeding farm. _Those poor animals, _I think to myself. I look around, and see the large white building that inside, holds hundreds of human and animal DNA samples. It's gross. You could never get me to work there. Never. I walk straight, and I notice they are decorating the streets for this afternoon. Ugh. I hate today. Well, just a few more years. I hope.

I look ahead, and see a faint piece of the fence that keeps us inside District Five. A few yards before that, you enter the small woods. Inside, sits the willow tree. Hidden in all the pine trees. I smile. I crouch under the thick brush of pines, and keep walking. A slight buzzing becomes clear, and I'm not sure if it is the Tracker Jacker nests that are left in our district, or the hum from the fence. I shrug, and smile widely when I spy Kenny, sitting there, waiting for me. My pace quickens, and soon I am running up the hill to the willow. I swing down next to him on the little blanket we sit on, and he smiles.

"Well, looks like today is a good day, eh?" I laugh at his wittiness.

"Yeah, except for today is Eric's first reaping." There is a long pause before he speaks up.

"Well, one name out of thousands. It's not gonna happen. I promise. If it does, I will volunteer."

"I couldn't let you do that." I say.

"Well, I guess you don't get a choice." He laughs. I'm glad to have him as a friend. He's always such an optimist. We both walk around and find our secret berry bush, and we munch on them until about what looks like noon. We part, and I come home to find that Eric and my mother are already getting ready to go. I enter, and walk to my room, finding the dress my mother laid out. A small lilac thing with simple white flats. I get into it, and my mother braids my auburn hair. I look at my brother. He looks like my father. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could cheer anyone up. I smile at his outfit, and laugh when he turns to me, posing.

"What? You expect me to take a picture?" I laugh.

"Well, you were staring long enough. Wishing you got these looks too?" He jokes.

"You are so full of yourself for Twelve!" I say.

"Eh. And don't be so Stormy, Stormi," He snickers. I roll my eyes. Brothers. He comes up next to me, and either I'm too tall for my age, or he is too short for his age, but he comes up to my waist. My mother comes out from her room, and she walks us to the Reaping. We all sign in, and I hug them before walking to my area. Suddenly, an orange – yes, I do mean orange – looking lady with black hair, a poof – I am not kidding when I say she looks like Snooki – and at least six inch heels walks on stage.

"Hello everyone! I am Niki, your escort!" She even chews gum like Snooki… creepy….

"Now, let's get this started! Ladies first!" She says. She walks to the Reaping ball, and pulls a name.

"Stormi Martins! Let's give her a hand." My entire body freezes. I hear giggles from the snooty girls next to me, and I find strength to walk on stage.

"Alright, now for boys!" She walks over to the bin, and I can only hope she does not call Eric. But I'm not so lucky today.

"Eric Martins! Oh my, I bet you both are siblings!" She says. I feel my body numb. And I know what's coming next.

"I volunteer!" I hear.

"No! Kenny you can't do this!" I shriek. The audience has fallen silent.

"What's your other option?" He asks, walking onto the stage. Eric looks in total and utter shock.

"Kenny, you just can't!"

"I promised you I would protect you and your family."

"Please." I cry.

"It will be fine." He assures me.

"Well. This is… shocking. What is your name son?" Snooki lady – er, Niki – asks.

"Kenny. Kenny Sander." He says.

"Well Kenny, you are pretty brave! Let's have a round of applause for our new tributes!" People politely clap, and they drag us to the Justice Building.

* * *

My mother runs in, teary eyed.

"Oh sweetie! I can't believe you will have to go to the games! I might lose you!" She cries.

"Mom, I promise I will try my best. I cannot promise anything, but I will try." I say. I know my chances are slim to none, since there are 23 others, one of them Kenny. I can't let him die.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye for a while eh sis?" Eric says.

"Oh come here Pickle Brain." I smile, hugging him.

"Um, Ms. Martins, you have another guest. And they will not wait." The Peacekeeper says, walking in.

"Oh. Oh! Alright. Well, I love you both. I really do. I will try, and who knows? Maybe I'll make history." I smile. They both hug me, and leave. Next, it is surprising. Mrs. Sander, Carter, and Piper.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi Mrs. Sander. I-I thought you would be with Kenny." I say.

"We were. He had another visitor." I nod, understanding. Kenny is pretty popular.

"Stormi! Pwease make sure Kenny is safe! Both of you can come home!" Piper says. She's only five, so I know she doesn't understand we both cannot come home.

"I will Piper. I promise." I know I can't keep it though. I look up, and see a pained expression on Mrs. Sander's face.

"Okay, time to go Stormi." The Peacekeeper says.

"Good luck sweetie." Mrs. Sander says.

"Good wuck Stormi!" Piper says, kissing my nose. I smile and they both leave. I look up, and see Carter. He's only a year younger than me, and he's not related to the Sander's, so this surprised me.

"Well…"

"Stormi… You have to come home." He says.

"Huh?" Before I am aware, his lips are pressed to mine. I am completely unprepared. I never thought he felt that way for me. He breaks away.

"I had to do that, in case it's my last chance." He says. And with that, I am dragged out of the Justice Building, into a car with Kenny.

* * *

*Fifteen year old Kenny Sander*

I sit and wait. Wait for her, my best friend, to come. And soon enough, I hear the bushes rustle. I look up, and see her. I smile. The one girl I care about most. I doubt she feels the same way though. I wish I could get up, pull her close, and press my lips to hers. But I couldn't. It would destroy everything. I smile as she runs over and swings down onto our blanket.

"Well, looks like today is a good day, eh?" I say, and she laughs.

"Yeah, except for today is Eric's first reaping." There is a long pause before I speak up.

"Well, one name out of thousands. It's not gonna happen. I promise. If it does, I will volunteer."

"I couldn't let you do that." she says.

"Well, I guess you don't get a choice." I laugh. And it's true. I would do anything to protect her family. If that means risk my life, so be it. Sure, she would never forgive me, but I need to keep her safe.

We both walk around and find our secret berry bush, and we munch on the sweet berries until about what looks like noon. We part, and I walk into my house and find my mother getting Piper ready. She's only five, so I'm not surprised. She wears a small pink dress and her blonde hair is in pigtails, with two pink bows holding them.

"Well, someone is pretty in pink." I smile at her, bending down to reach her level. She beams, and hugs me.

"I hope we are all safe, like when I was a baby!" She says. I know she doesn't know much about the rebellion, and about the war, or what the Hunger Games are about.

"I hope you don't have to go Kenny. I love you and would cry and cry and cry without you."

"I know. And if I do have to go, I will do whatever it takes to get home to you." I smile, tapping her nose. She giggles, and I hear my mother.

"Kenneth, go get changed. The Reaping begins in a half hour." She says. I nod, and walk to my room. I find a dress shirt, tie, and black pants, and pull them all on. I struggle into my dress shoes, which are becoming smaller and smaller, and look in our piece of mirror leaning against the wall. I look nothing like my mother or sister. They have blonde hair and blue eyes, and I have brown hair and grey eyes. I'm pretty tall, five foot eleven, and so there is a lot of differences.

"You look so amazing Kenny." Piper says in a hushed tone.

"Aw, thank you." I smile. We all hug and walk to the Reaping, where we sign in. I see Stormi, and smile. If neither of us, I swear I will make my move tomorrow. But if one of us do, I can talk to her during the goodbyes. I guess. Suddenly, a bizarre lady who reminds me of Snooki walks onto the stage. She must be our escort. I roll my eyes.

"Hello everyone! I am Niki, your escort!" She even chews gum like Snooki… creepy….

"Now, let's get this started! Ladies first!" She says. She walks to the Reaping ball, and pulls a name.

"Stormi Martins! Let's give her a hand." My body stiffens, and I see her walk onto the stage.

"Alright, now for boys!" She walks over to the bin, and I can only hope….

"Eric Martins! Oh my, I bet you both are siblings!" She says. I remember my promise. I have no other choice.

"I volunteer!" I say, walking through the crowd.

"No! Kenny you can't do this!" Stormi shrieks. The audience has fallen silent.

"What's your other option?" I ask, walking onto the stage. Eric looks in total and utter shock.

"Kenny, you just can't!"

"I promised you I would protect you and your family."

"Please." She cries.

"It will be fine." I assure her.

"Well. This is… shocking. What is your name son?" Snooki lady – er, Niki – asks.

"Kenny. Kenny Sander." I say.

"Well Kenny, you are pretty brave! Let's have a round of applause for our new tributes!" People politely clap, and they drag us to the Justice Building.

* * *

My family run into the room first.

"Oh Kenny, how could you?" My mother wails.

"Mom, I promised her that I would protect him if he is chosen." I say.

"But you are risking your life! Think about it. If you win, and she loses, that will not help the family, and you losing will not help us!"

"Mom, they would help us." I say.

"Kenny, you need to come home." Piper says. I feel so horrible. She will not be happy without me.

"I will. I promise." I assure her. But I know that things will never be the same from this day on.

"I'm sorry, but there is another visitor." The Peacekeeper says. My mother nods, and she kisses my forehead before leaving, and Piper throws her arms around me, choking up.  
"I love you big brother." She says.

"I love you too Piper." I say in a soft voice. I tap her nose, and she kisses my cheek before leaving with my mother. I sigh, and soon, my friend from school, Hailey, walks in.

"Hi Kenny." She says.

"Hey Hailey. Look, I know you probably think I am insane, but-" Before I finish, she kisses me. I rest my hands on her neck, and she smiles.

"Please come home." She says before kissing me again, placing something in my hand, and leaving. I look at the item, and it is a pin. A heart. I pin it on my shirt, and wait. Nobody comes, so I am brought to the car. I wait, and soon, Stormi arrives. She looks out the window, and I sigh. I watch the District pass by, thinking it may be the last time I see all this. I think of our willow tree. We both will not be there again.

**

* * *

What do you think? God. So many sad stories. One winner. And remember, you guys get to choose! Okay, most of the Careers, if not all of them, will make it. And I think about 12 or 11 will die in the Bloodbath. Alright? Maybe less, maybe more :-) And BTW, once we make it to the final eight, I think I will show the interviews of the families. Okay? **

**Question: **

**1: In Catching Fire, what District was uprising when Katniss was watching the Mayor's TV?**

**Bonus: Who died first? Leeg 1 or Leeg 2, and how?**

**Alright, you have met District One through Five's sad stories, now get ready to meet Kendall and Lilly! :D**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**Alright, you guys ready for District 6? I am! I'm happy because I'm almost done with Reaping! Yay! :D Oh, and I have written EVERY SINGLE REAPING AND GOTTEN THEM ON DOCUMENT MANAGER... except 12. XD But I will post starting now, one Reaping every day :D So I will be done on Saturday since I will publish the last ones then! And I'm just saying it now. I think my District 10 one is my best :) Anyways...**

**First, let's learn about Lilly! :D**

***District 6; Day of Reaping***

*12 year old Lilly Kathers*

"Lilly! Up!" I hear.

"Ugh." I groan. I hate today. My first Reaping. Well, it's everyone's first reaping. But I have six more after this. I walk out of my bedroom, and my brother growls.

"Don't wake mom up! As it is she is going to be moody today since the Capitol took away her huge supplies of Morphling. She wants to go to that hospital to get more! We can't let that happen! She… we need to be quite!" He says. I sigh. Mom has this problem, since when the war happened, she had watched my oldest brother, and her husband, and parents, all parish. I can't blame her. But she turned to Morphling to numb her body. I bet she may not be at the Reaping. I walk to the Kitchen and make myself and my brother breakfast, and mow it down. I run out of the house, and find my tree. The only tree in the District. I climb to the top, so I can see the entire District, and even a faint District… 5? 4? Maybe 1? I don't know. But still, I think that in this tree, right now, it's pretty nice. I lay back, and close my eyes, hoping to get at least a half hour of sleep before the Reaping.

I rouse to the sound of people. I look, and my eyes widen. The Reaping is about to begin. I climb down the tree, and run to my house.

"Where have you been?" My brother demanded.

"Sorry." I run to my room, and pull on my dress I picked out. A grey knee high dress that had a black wide belt in the waist. I pull my dirty blonde hair into a bun and quickly run out the door.

We get there and sign in just in time, because right as I get to the 12 year old girl's section, the Mayor begins to speak.

"Where were you?" Rose, my best friend asks.

"Sorry. I was in my tree."

"God. You and trees." She rolls her eyes. Suddenly, a green skinned lady with white hair and a huge smile walks onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! I am your Escort, Ella, and I want to know, who's excited?" It's ironic. There is silence.

"Well okay then! You all look excited too!" Nothing.

"Well, let's get going shall we? Ladies first!" She walks over to the bin.

"Lilly Kathers!" I feel my eyes widen. I tremble onto the stage, and look at the audience.

"Well, congratulations Lilly!" She says before walking to the Boy's Reaping ball.

"Yeah, I'm so thrilled." I mumble under my breath.

"And the boy who will be joining her is… Kendall Farmers!" I know him. He used to be my Medical Camp Councilor. Maybe he could help. He walks onto the stage, and I shake his hand.

"Let's hear it for your tributes!" She exclaims. Soon, the Peacekeepers pull us both into the Justice Building.

* * *

I wait for anyone to come, but the only one who does is Rose. I'm guessing my mother couldn't pull herself together, wanted to get more Morphling, or something else, and my brother was with her. Nice.

"Listen to me Lilly. You need to come home. And I want you to have this." She says, pinning a gold pin to my dress.

"What is it?"

"A mockingjay with a peace sign." She explains. Mockingjay. I will listen to them all the time. I will sing to them, and listen to their songs.

"Thank you." She kisses my forehead and leaves. I wait, but nobody. I sigh. So nobody but Rose cares about a little 12 year old who can climb trees like a monkey? Surprise, surprise.

* * *

*16 year old Kendall Farmer*

I sit up. More medical training today. Oh wait. It's the Reaping day. Well, at least I get a week off. I get out of my bunk, and wake up Brad, who is below me.

"Morning,"

"It's a good morning. No training."

"Yay." Brad says flatly. He is still half asleep, so it's understandable. I hate this place. I am forced to be one of the people in training for a medical director in the war, yet I would rather not be. I never see my family, and I never see anyone but patients. I get dressed, and walk to breakfast. There I see my girlfriend, a fellow doctor in training, Clove.

"Hi Kendall," She smiles.

"Hey babe." I say before quickly kissing her and sitting at our table with the others. We all talk about the Reaping, and we decide to get ready. I get into my light green polo shirt and khaki pants, and brush my straight brown hair. I smile and walk to the exit. We all walk out and sign in at the Reaping. I say goodbye to everyone, and we all part. Suddenly, the Mayor says a speech, and then the Escort who really creeps me out, walks onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! I am your Escort, Ella, and I want to know, who's excited?" It's ironic. There is silence.

"Well okay then! You all look excited too!" Nothing.

"Well, let's get going shall we? Ladies first!" She walks over to the bin.

"Lilly Kathers!" The name sounds familiar. I see a small girl walk onto the stage.

"Well, congratulations Lilly!" She says before walking to the Boy's Reaping ball. I have mixed feelings. If I went, I would get out of this hell. If I didn't, I'd live a bit longer. Maybe if I blew up right now this would be easier.

"And the boy who will be joining her is… Kendall Farmers!" I sigh and walk on stage. Come on, let a land mine blow up… eh, who am I kidding? I look at her, and instantly see the recognition in her eyes. But who is she? Wait… She did that medical camp last year. That's it!

"Let's hear it for your tributes!" She exclaims. Soon, the Peacekeepers pull us both into the Justice Building.

* * *

I wait, and see my friends all walk in.

"Well, you get to leave. Lucky." Garrett says.

"Dude! He might die!" Brad responds, slapping Garrett in the shoulder.

"Sorry,"

We all hug, and I kiss Clove. Too quickly, they call them out and bring me to the car with Lilly.

"So… You took my camp." I say to her. She nods.

"What's that?" I ask her, looking at her pin.

"A District token my best friend gave to me." She says. I nod. I guess we won't be having an alliance any time soon.

**Okay, this isn't my best. I admit. But District 6 is a little hard. XD**

**Question: **

**1: In Mockingjay, who was left after the Mutt attack? (Getting harder!)**

**Bonus: Where did Katniss find Snow after the bombs?**

**Alright, you have learned the lives of Districts 1-6! Now, get ready for Amber and Matt! :D**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**Heyyy! I'm home sick, so I get to write! :) **

**Get ready, cause here comes Amber and Matt!**

***District Seven; Day of Reaping***

*17 year old Amber Rocker*

I'm up early, and I slip out of my small log house, **g**rabbing my ax on the way. Everyone here h**a**s small Log Cabins, but the ones we all long to live in are the Victor's Village homes they built last month. Three Stories, electricity all the time, nice beds, and showers. With so much more. But, the catch is, nobody wants to try to get those houses. I walk to the tree cutting training area, where the younger kids – well, ages 14 and up – get to practice cutting down trees. If the family is really desperate, they will sign up kids as young as 9 to cut down the trees for money, and maybe if they're lucky, wood for a fire. Me, on the other hand, would rather come here to train. Not for the games, but for anything. Who knows when throwing axes could come in handy?

I arrive at the training area right as dawn approaches, and I wa**l**k to the tree with the old flour bag. I found it one day on the street when I was 14, brought the flour to my mother, who got upset I stole it, so she made me bring it back, but since I had found it in the road, I chose to bring it to my tree and pinned it up, as a target. I stand about 50 feet from the target, and throw my ax. It hits the center, spewing a bunch of flour into the air. I smile, and walk over to it, pulling my ax out. I look, and see I made another cut in the tree. I turn to walk back, but find myself starring into the eyes of Matt Rambert.

"Go away Matt," I say. W**e** have hated each other for about as long as I can remember, and even though he is two years younger than me, he looks as if he could be my age. We look nothing alike, me having dark brown hair, olive skin, and gray eyes, and him having brown hair, and green eyes.

"What? I can't come see if I can beat my least favorite person in the District?" He mocks. I roll my eyes and grip my ax.

"Alright." I smile.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, but get away from me first." I growl.

"Nah, I don't think so." He s**a**ys, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I feel my cheeks begin to heat, so I use the butt of my ax and hit him in the stomach. He yelps in pain, and I move away.

"I told you to get away." I say before throwing my ax to the tree at my right, **n**ot even looking towards it.

"Show off." He says.

"Aren't I?" I brag. He rolls his eyes and we both start throwing are axes. At around eleven, we both finish and walk to the town.

"Well, I'll see you at the Reaping." I say.

"Wear something pretty!" He says flatly.

"You too!" I walk home, and I find my father, little sister, little brother, and my 19 year ol**d** brother and sister. Yes, that means there are 3 girls, 2 boys, and my father. And so I am exactly in the middle. The thing is, I'm the only one in the Reaping. I walk to my room and pick out a mid-thigh length blue dress with ruffles at the chest. I slip on my flats, and I put my hair into a side pony. Perfect. I walk out and we all leave, and I sign in, walking over to the area for 17 year old girls. I talk to my friends, but it is clear we are all nervous. Suddenly, a smiling girl with a deep tan and blonde hair walks onto the stage. She looks about 19, and I roll my eyes.

"What's up everyone? I'm Ronnie, and I want to know. Who's ready to get this started! Rock on!" She says. I roll my eyes and she wal**k**s to the Girl's reaping ball. I thought the Mayor was going to say a speech…

"And the girl who will be coming with me to the Rockin' Capitol-" Oh my god she is such a freak, "-is Amber Rocker!" I look at her, confused.

"Amber? You coming?" She asks. My friend pushes me, and I walk onto the stage.

"Where were you?" She asks.

"Who are you? My f**a**ther?" I say, glancing at my father who is snickering.

"Isn't the saying 'Who are you? My _mother_?'"

"Yes, but my mother died in the stupid Capitol's rage against us! Whatever happened to never kill woman and children? Hm?" I ask, my voice rising. I instantly regret saying it though. I just mou**t**hed of to the Capitol, and probably won't make it very far in these Games.

"Well, alright… Let's get to the Boy's shall we?" She says, a little less perky. Good. She should**n**'t be perky. She **i**s picking children to go to fight to the death.

"Matthew Rambert!" She **s**ays.

"What?" I exclaim. Matt walks onto the **s**tage, and looks at me.

"Well… this is…" Ronnie says.

"Nothing." I say, shaking Matt's hand.

"Okay then, let's hear it for your new tributes! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaims before bringing us to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Sweetie… you need to learn not to mouth off to people." My father says for the fifth time.

"I know dad. But I just got so frustrated!"

"I understand." He says. I hug my family, and I tell them to be prepared for anything. They nod, understanding what I mean, and leave. But before they do, my little 7 year old sister and 9 year old brother both hug me.

"Please come home." They say.

"I'll try." I respond. I don't want to promise them, because I can't do that. They all give me a hug, my older sister places an item in my hand, my older brother tells me to get an ax, some food, and run, and the two little ones give me a kiss, and my father hugs me tightly, kisses my head, and tells me we all will make it through this.

"I love you all," I smile to them.

"We love you too Amber," They respond. The Peacekeepers bring them out, and the rest of the time goes by in a haze. My best friends come in, they hug me, tell me I will do great, and to kill Matt when I can. I nod, and they leave. Finally. I open my palm and look at the thing that my sister gave me. A hair clip with an ax on it. I smile.

The Peacekeepers come in and escort me out to the car, where I find Matt waiting. I can't believe I have to kill him.

* * *

*15 year old Matthew Rambert*

I wake up, and see that dawn is breaking. I get up, change, and walk to the place I know I will find her. And I do. I see her throw her ax, hit the flour pack, and see the white dust fly out. She smiles and walks over, and I decide to surprise her. I walk up behind her as quiet as usual, and when she turns after grabbing her ax, she finds herself looking right into my eyes.

"Go away Matt," She says. We have known each other for about as long as I can remember, and she hates me.

"What? I can't come see if I can beat my least favorite person in the District?" I mock. It's not true though. The exact opposite actually. She doesn't notice but I really like her. But as usual she is completely clueless. She rolls her eyes and grips her ax.

"Alright." She smiles.

"Alright?" I question.

"Yeah, but get away from me first." She growls.

"Nah, I don't think so." I say, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. I think for a minute, and when I see her cheeks begin to heat, I decide to. I'm about to lean into her, but she uses the butt of her ax and hits me in the stomach. I yelp in pain, and she moves away.

"I told you to get away." She says before throwing her ax to the tree at her right, not even looking towards it.

"Show off." I say.

"Aren't I?" She brags. I roll his eyes and we both start throwing are axes. At around eleven, we both finish and walk to the town.

"Well, I'll see you at the Reaping." She says.

"Wear something pretty!" I say flatly.

"You too!" she hollers back. I shake my head, smiling, as I walk home, and I just walk to my room, get dressed into a white polo shirt, tan khakis, and my dress shoes.

"Mom, Dad, you both ready?" I say.

"The question is, are you?" My father asks. I roll my eyes and walk out.

"Alright then, let's go." My mother says before we all leave. I'm an only child, but my mother is expecting another child in about two months. We all sign in, and I walk to the area designated to 15 year old boys. I chat with my buddies, and then a smiling girl with a deep tan and blonde hair walks onto the stage. She looks about 19, and I roll my eyes.

"What's up everyone? I'm Ronnie, and I want to know. Who's ready to get this started! Rock on!" She says. I roll my eyes and she walks to the Girl's reaping ball. I thought the Mayor was going to say a speech…

"And the girl who will be coming with me to the Rockin' Capitol-" Oh my god she is such a freak, "-is Amber Rocker!" I look at her, shocked.

"Amber? You coming?" She asks. Suddenly, Amber walks onto the stage.

"Where were you?" She asks.

"Who are you? My father?" Amber responds.

"Isn't the saying 'Who are you? My mother?'"

"Yes, but my mother died in the stupid Capitol's rage against us! Whatever happened to never kill woman and children? Hm?" She asks, my voice rising. Is she insane? She just mouthed of to the Capitol, and now won't probably get that far!

"Well, alright… Let's get to the Boy's shall we?" Ronnie says, a little less perky. Good. She shouldn't be perky. She is picking children to go to fight to the death.

"Matthew Rambert!" She says.

"What?" I hear Amber exclaim. I walk onto the stage, and looks at her.

"Well… this is…" the Ronnie says.

"Nothing." Amber says, shaking my hand.

"Okay then, let's hear it for your new tributes! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaims before bringing us to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Mom, it's alright." I say, trying to comfort my crying mother.

"How? You have to go kill other kids for enjoyment!" She wails.

"Mom, I will go, and be back." I say.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I say.

"I love you baby." My mother says. My father hugs me, and they leave. The rest of the time goes by quickly. I have no other visitors. Well, my buddies try to visit, but it's too late. I am brought to the car to go to the train station, with a slim to none chance of ever seeing this place again.

**Alright! What'd you guys think? :D I will get District 8 up as soon as possible, alright? :D**

**Question: **

**1: What did the mutts do to Gale in Mockingjay? (Tricky!)**

**Bonus: What was something that always played in Katniss's head that Peeta had said?**

**Bonus Worth 5 points: What do the bold letters in Amber's Reaping spell out?**

**Okay, you have learned about Districts 1-7, now time to learn the lives of Victoria and Zach! Your District 8 tributes! :D**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**Okay, this is going to begin the day before, and It will be Victoria's POV. Okay? I have something I want to experiment on. :) Oh, and Scarlet and Paisley, if you are wondering, are both types of fabric, since that is where they make clothes. :)**

***District 9, Day before Reaping***

***At the School***

*14 year old Victoria Williamson*

I laugh at his witty jokes. I wonder if he knows how I feel. I doubt it though.

"But seriously! He was trying to weave the fabric piece, and he somehow got it wrapped around him! Then he started walking around, begging for help, but everyone thought he was a monster or Mummy or something and ran away! The Peacekeepers actually had to do the work! It was so funny!" He says.

"Zach, how did you find this out?" I ask.

"Well, I watched."

"And you didn't help. Hmm… Awesome." Bella says sarcastically.

"What was I going to do?" He questions.

"Help?"

"Guys! Would you quit fighting?" I scold. But it's kind of hard to take me seriously, because I'm laughing too.

"Sorry," They both say, still giggling. I roll my eyes, and we finish our sandwiches.

After a boring day about how the Games came to be, a reading of the rules, and a good luck, we are all sent home. I walk home with Bella and Zach, as I always do, and we chat about tomorrow.

"What do you think will happen?" I ask.

"Probably some creepy Capitol person comes, picks a boy and a girl, we say bye to are families, and are shipped off to the Capitol, train and get interviewed, and then fight to the death." Zach says.

"Thank you Caption Obvious." I mock, since that is exactly what we learned today about the Games.

"Well, I better go. I need to get my homework done and get to work on that new fabric." Bella says. We nod and hug her goodbye, and she walks to her house.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." I smile. He nods.

"Want to go to the meadow? It's supposed to be really warm later, and the meadow is in direct sunlight."

"Sure," I smile. "But I need to babysit Scarlet. Could she come?"

"Course. I'll bring Paisley." Zach says. Scarlet is my baby sister, and Paisley is Zach's baby brother. They are both only four, so they love the meadow.

"Alright well I'll see you in a couple minutes." I smile.

"Alright." He smiles. I walk to my house, and get Scarlet, some snacks for all four of us, and a nice blanket, and walk to the Meadow. Scarlet's eyes light up, and she runs in, picking a few flowers and dancing on the meadow. I laugh, and walk over to Zach who is already there. Paisley gets up when he sees Scarlet and runs over. I sit next to Zach.

"They seem happy." I smile. He nods.

"Um, Zach? I know this may sound crazy… but I-" I don't know what happened, but I feel his lips on mine. I smile and place my hand on his neck as his hands intertwine with my hair. He pulls away and looks at me.

"I had to do that. At least once." He says. I smile and lock my fingers with his, and lay my head on his chest. It's funny. Scarlet and Paisley look just like Zach and I looked when we were there age. And now here we are. And at this time, I wish this moment could last forever.

* * *

*14 year old Zach Cameron*

"This is not happening." I say. What just happened moments ago still rings in my head.\

"Victoria Williamson!" The fat escort said. She walked onto the stage, clearly shaking, and I could see Bella crying. The Escort walked to the Boy's Reaping Ball, and look at us.

"Zachary Cameron!" I see Tori break down right there, and I walk onto the stage, completely shocked. I walked up to Tori and tried to calm her down, but she just started to cry into my shirt. I rubbed her back, and the audience is shocked. They all knew we are friends. Close friends. And now one, or both, of us will be dead in two weeks.

"Well, it is. And I know you love Tori, but please don't risk your life for her Zachary." My mother says. I nod, even though I'm lying. My father tells me to form an alliance with Tori to stay alive longer, since I know she won't hurt me, and I could use someone watching my back. They leave, and Bella runs in, hugging me.

"IjustsawToriandsheissoupset!Shedoesn'twanttoloseyouZach,sodon'tdoanythingstupid!" Bella says.

"Okay, Bell, slower."

"Sorry. I said I just say Tori and she is so upset! She doesn't want to lose you Zach, so don't do anything stupid!" She repeats.

"Why would I do that? I already planned on teaming up with her." I say.

"Well, please don't hurt her." I nod.

"I would never. And keep my family safe, could you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yours and Tori's." She says.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Don't mention it Zach-attack." I laugh, and she kisses my cheek before leaving. I wait, but nobody comes. I don't really care though. The Peacekeepers come and take me to the car where Tori is, and I see her, eyes puffy from crying. I take her hand, and she turns.

"It's gonna be alright." I tell her, wiping a tear from her eye. She nods. I know it may not be, but I don't really want to get into that. Who knows? This may be a Hunger Games nobody forgets.

**

* * *

Okay, I thought that a tragic love story thing would be good for this. What do you guys think of the way it was written? I thought it was kinda cool :D And Zach is actually based of a kid in my grade who I'm friends with named Zach (Well, he is called something else, but telling you would reveal his last name so yeah), who is a nutcase, so the character is kinda in the beginning based off of him :D**

**Question:**

**1: Who's pictures where in the locket that Peeta gave Katniss in the Quarter Quell? (Pretty easy)**

**Bonus: How many times had Gale been whipped before Katniss intervened? (Really hard!)**

**Alright, you have learned about Districts 1-8, now get ready to learn about Coral and Josh! The Tributes of District 9! :D**


	11. District 9 Reaping

**Okay, the reason I am updating so much is because... I had the most epic day today! :DD Best day ever!**

**Alright, who's ready for District 9? I am! :D Let's get this party started! Lmaoo**

***District 9; Day of Reaping***

*12 year old Coral Anderson*

I wake to the sound of the train. I sigh. Another new shipping. I'm so glad I don't have to work until I'm 18 since I will be still able to be in the Games. Oh wait. The Reaping is today. I sigh, and remember it's late. I get out of bed, and change into my dress. While I'm pulling the small white dress over my frail tiny body, I hear a knock at the door.

"Mom, can you get that? I'm getting dressed!" I say.

"I'm getting Cameron dressed." I sigh, knowing Cameron, being two, is impossible to get dressed. I pull on the dress, but get tangled in it.

"Ugh!" I groan, walking to the door.

"Yes?" I ask, not knowing who it is because the dress is over my face, and it makes one of my arms pressed against my body under the dress, and one sticking up out of the dress.

"Look at you! What happened?" I smile.

"Daddy!" I smile. I hadn't seen him in a month, since he was in the Capitol delivering foods to every single Capitol person.

"Hi baby girl. Now let me help you with that dress." He says, turning it and pulling it down. I slip my arms through the straps, and smile. He picks me up, and hugs me.

"I missed you Daddy." I smile, hugging his neck.

"I missed you too Coral." Soon after, my Mother comes down and sees him.

"Richard!" She cries, hugging him tightly and kissing him. I laugh.

"Gross!" I joke. They both laugh, and I walk to my room and continue to get ready. I put my hair into a small braid and put my special flower hairband Father got me in the Capitol on the top. I smile. Looking in the mirror, I think. I have olive skin, which is bizarre here in District 9, and I have brown hair and bright blue eyes that stand out completely.

"Ready baby girl?" Father asks.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I say, walking with him to the living room and getting my yellow coat on before the four of us leave. We all sign in – well, Mother signs Cameron in, obviously – and I hug them before I walk to the area for twelve year old girls. I cling to my best friends Carey, who's wearing a blue dress with a matching blue bow in her blonde hair, Carly, who's wearing a green dress with a butterfly headband in her shoulder length blonde hair, Lila, who's wearing a deep purple dress with her hair on a pony, and Alex, who is wearing a bright pink dress with a pink headband in her brown shoulder length hair. I hope she doesn't get picked most of all out of all of us, because with her little left arm – Lila calls the arm Phil – she won't get very far in the Games.

"Hello everyone! How are you?" Our escort, who has green hair, and is pretty tubby says.

"I'm Phil and I will be your escort!" The five of us start giggling when he says this, because Alex begins to point to Phil questionably.

"Okay, now let's get this going shall we?" He says before walking to the Girl's Reaping Ball. He pulls a name out, and walks back over. Slowly, to be dramatic, he opens the paper.

"Coral Anderson! Come on up! You are the brand new contestant in The Hunger Games!" He says. My friends cling onto me, tearing up. I tell them it will be fine, and walk onto the stage. The audience gasps at a 12 year old being chosen, but I shrug it off.

"Well, let's get your partner shall we Ms. Coral?" He asks. I look at him, blink, and tip my head slightly, not understanding, well, pretending to not understand.

"Alright, let's pick then!" He says. He walks over to the Boy's Reaping Ball, and I look at him, rolling my eyes.

"Josh Valentine! Come on up!" He says. I see a boy walk out from the 18 year old section, and mount the stage. He has dark brown hair, a light tan, and is pretty tall. I smile at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 9 tributes!" Phil says. The Peacekeepers come to us and bring us to the Capitol Building.

* * *

The first people to come in, almost immediately, is my family. I run up to them and hug them, crying into my mother's dress. I was trying to be brave, but I'm 12. Can you blame me? They both rub my back, and Father bends down to pick me up.

"Coral, I know you. And I know you are a tough cookie. Okay? So don't worry. I know you are safe." He smiles. I nod. I give my brother a kiss, and I hug the three of them one last time before they leave. Next, is Carey, Carly, Alex, and Lila who run in. They all hug me.

"Oh my god how could this happen?"

"What will we do if you don't come back?"

"How are you going to survive?"

"This is so awful that one of our best friends is leaving!" These are just some of the things they all said to me. And I was asking myself the same questions. We all cry together until the Peacekeepers are forced to pry them from me. I cry.

"I love you guys and I will come back!" I cry as the door slams. They have been my best friends since Preschool. And I might lose them. Well, they might lose me. Another Peacekeeper comes in and takes me to the car, and I find Josh. I admit. This is worse than work.

* * *

*18 year old Josh Valentine*

"Josh! Josh! Josh!" I hear.

"What Cat?" I groan. My little sister, Cat Valentine **(Who do you know her from? Extra 5 points!) **was trying to wake me up. I can't blame her. She's only five. I roll over and see her standing next to my bed.

"Yes?"

"Today's the Reaping! You need to get ready!" She says. I look at her, and see she is wearing a pink dress with a pink bow in her brown curly hair. She tells me she wants to dye it red when she turns my age, but I doubt Mother will let her.

"Well," I say, sitting up and yawning. "Someone looks like a little princess today." I smile, and she beams. I shoo her from my room and get changed into a white dress shirt and tie, and some brown pants. Nothing too fancy, but I have to look somewhat nice for my first and last Reaping. I walk to the Kitchen and make myself some cereal, and I munch on it somewhat.

"Josh time to go!" My mother yells from her room. I finish the food, and get my shoes on. Everyone walks to the Reaping, and I sign in before walking over to my chair in the eighteen year old boy section. Suddenly, our escort, who has green hair, and is pretty tubby, speaks.

"Hey everyone! How are you? I'm Phil and I will be your escort!" I hear a couple giggles from the 12 year old girls, but he doesn't.

"Okay, now let's get this going shall we?" He says before walking to the Girl's Reaping Ball. He pulls a name out, and walks back over. Slowly, to be dramatic, he opens the paper.

"Coral Anderson! Come on up! You are the brand new contestant in The Hunger Games!" He says. I look, and see a 12 year old girl stand and her friends all clinging to her. She walks onto the stage, and the audience gasps at a 12 year old having to go.

"Well, let's get your partner shall we Ms. Coral?" He asks. She looks at him, blinks, and tips her head slightly, not understanding, well, pretending to not understand.

"Alright, let's pick then!" He says. He walks over to the Boy's Reaping Ball, and she looks at him, rolling her eyes.

"Josh Valentine! Come on up!" He says. I stiffen up, and walk onto the stage. I look, at Coral smiles at me. God she reminds me of Cat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 9 tributes!" Phil says. The Peacekeepers come to us and bring us to the Capitol Building.

* * *

The first ones to come in are my Mother and Cat. Cat pounces on me – Okay, that sounded weird – and cries.

"Josh! You can't go! I don't want to watch you in those games!" She wails. I place my hand on the back of her head, and she cries into my shirt. My mother sits next to me.

"Mom, I will do everything I can to come home. But you need to remember that Cat needs you okay?" I tell her. She nods and hugs me tightly. We just sit like that. Not saying a word. Just them crying, and me holding them. Too quickly the Peacekeeper returns and brings them out.

"I love you both." I tell them. Cat slips out of the Peacekeeper's grip and runs over to me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"Take this Josh." She says, handing me a woven bracelet.

"It's my lucky bracelet. I want you to have it." She explains. I hug her tightly, and she runs to Mother.

A few minutes later I get into the car the Peacekeepers tell me to go to, and I see Coral coming too. Like I said. Reminds me of Cat. When we are both in the car, I look at her arm and see a bracelet almost exactly like Cat's. But it says "Coral – The Best Friend Ever. Love A, C, C, and L" I bet those are her friends that were clinging to her. I wonder how long I will be able to keep her safe. Because if she reminds me of Cat, she's my little sister for now.

**Aww! Josh is gonna protect sweet Coral! I feel bad for these kids. So many sad stories. One winner. :( **

**Question:**

**1: What Number did Clove place in The Hunger Games?**

**Bonus: What did Katniss think about Cato and Clove in Catching Fire when she was at District 2?**

**Alright, you have learned the lives of Districts 1-9, this time just learning about sweet, small Coral and Kind Big brother Josh! Get ready to learn about Caroline and Carter! :D**

**Oh, and BTW, Lila, Alex, Carly, and Carey are all my BFFLs in real life! (They begged me to put them in the story) And they all look the way I told you. :) And Yes, Alex has a little left arm (She was born with it) and Lila calls it Phil… Yeah, I don't know. :P And Coral is described to look like an adorable second grader at my school I know, but Coral's age and personality is based on… well, me! :D Oh, and my first epi past 2,000 words! EPIC!**


	12. District 10 Reaping

**Well, I am almost done with Reaping! EPICAL! :DDDDD Now, Are you guys ready to learn the lives of Caroline and Carter?**

***District 10; Day of Reaping***

*13 year old Caroline Fox*

I get up early, about the crack of dawn, and I dress in my favorite green blouse and denim jeans, along with my black soft winter boots, and I braid my waist length brown hair with my natural highlights down my back. I turn to make sure my sister, brother, and my parents are asleep before I grab a carrot and run out to the barn behind our house. Opening the door quietly takes a lot of practice, but I have gotten it down, so getting into the barn is easy. I walk upstairs of the barn first, and get the feed for the animals. I fill up the cows food first, then the chickens, then the pigs, and finally the horses. I also get the hay for the cows and horses, and I get the basket I wove with my father when I was little, and get the eggs from the chickens. I have a lot of chores, but it's understandable for one living is District Ten, Livestock. I milk the cow, and I smile at our good looking breakfast so far. Eggs and milk. Yum! I know, gross. But some scrambled (Or Sunny-side up) Eggs with a nice glass of milk are really good! Anyways, I finish, and run over to the horses. I find my helmet, and bring my horse, Chip, out of his stall. I groom him, and by the time the sun is up, I get on him and ride around for a little while. I don't know why, but I just completely relax when I'm on him. He has an amazing story too.

When he was younger, he was a racehorse in the Capitol. But then, there was a bad accident and he had gotten bone chips in his knee. The surgery was too expensive, and so the Capitol sent Chip to the Slaughterhouse. But the truck driver thought Chip was too good of a horse, which he was, gentle, and sweet to humans, and brought him to District 6 to raise money for him from the Capitol for the surgery. He got it done, but they said he wouldn't be able to do anything but walk again. My family bought him, and I have gotten him to do it all. Walk, Trot, Canter, Gallop, and jump.

I ride him for a little while longer, but then I hear my mother calling. She must have sent my brother for the eggs and milk. I bring Chip back to the barn, and I take his saddle off and groom him quickly before bringing him to his stall, giving him the carrot, and running to the house. I come in and wash my hands before I sit and we all eat.

"How early did you get up this morning Caroline?" My mother asks.

"Crack of dawn. I wanted to get my chores done early so I could ride Chip until breakfast, then we could go to the Reaping." I say.

"Well good job. We sent your brother to look for you, and he said you probably went to ride Chip. He got the eggs and milk, and your mother started breakfast." My father explains. I nod and take a bite of the scrambled eggs and ham we bought from the butcher with the money we got from the cheese we sold last week. Now, I know. We have pigs, why don't we use them? Well, we can't. We are forbidden to, since we have to sell them to the Capitol for their shows and stuff like that.

After we all finish eating, we all go to get changed. This is my brother's second to last Reaping, him being 17, and this is my sister's first of many, her being 12. I walk to my room and pick out my favorite dress that is light green and stops at my knees, and has a little ribbon sewed onto it that wraps around my waist and makes a large bow in the back. I tie a small ribbon into my hair, leaving my braid as it is, and smile.

"Alright, I'm ready!" I smile. My brother walks out in a white polo shirt and jeans, and my little sister walks out in a pink dress with her blonde hair in a ponytail. The entire family walks to the Reaping, and we all sign in, hug, and go our separate ways. I bring my little sister to her area, and go over to my friends.

"So, did you ride Chip this morning Caroline?" My best friend, Alyssa, asks.

"Yeah, but can you blame me? Riding Chip is so relaxing." I say. Suddenly, our tall – and I mean like basketball player tall – escort comes onto the stage and looks at us.

"Helllo District 10! Are you all ready for the First Annual Hunger Games? I know I am! Let's get this going!" He exclaims in his creepy high voice. He walks to the Girl's Reaping Ball, and picks a name. He walks over.

"Well, let's hear it for Caroline Fox! She is your new District 10 female tribute!" I tremble onto the stage.

"Any volunteers for this lucky young lady?" He asks. Yeah, I feel real lucky.

"No? Alright! Suit yourselves! Now let's get to our boy!" He walks to the boy's Reaping ball, and picks a name.

"Carter Interman!" I see a young boy, looks 12, come onto the stage. I shake his hand, and notice a burn up his arm. Was that from the war?

"Well, let's hear it for your District Ten tributes!" The Escort exclaims. Soon enough, we are whisked off to the Justice Building.

My mother, father, sister, and brother come in, my sister and mother clearly teary-eyed. I hug them all tightly, like a final lifeline.

"I want you to have this Caroline." My little sister says, handing me a pin with a horseshoe on it. A horseshoe. To give me luck I bet. And to remind me of home. I smile and hug her, holding on until the Peacekeepers come in and take them. I hug them tightly, and they leave. Next, Alyssa runs in and hugs me tightly.

"Oh Caroline. How could this happen?" She asks.

"I have been asking myself the same question." I say.

"Well, at least you get to see the most beautiful place in the world!" She says, making a weird voice when she says the end. We look at each other, than start laughing. Alyssa is the only person I know who can make me laugh in such horrible scenarios. I hug her, and the Peacekeeper walks in, taking her away. I sigh and I walk out to the car. I see him waiting there.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"The entire time."

"Why? Don't you have any family?" I ask him. The answer I get surprises me.

* * *

*12 year old Carter Interman*

I roll over, and cringe at the pain from the still fresh burns. I move my hand slightly, and I put it in something cold and soft.

"What the…?" I mumble. I hear stifled laughter, and I look to see the boys in my room. They pranked me.

"Someone a little creamed?"

"Shut the hell up Conner." I say.

"Oh, Carter trying to be big and tough? Well you're a parentless loser."

"Then why are you here?" I say, standing up, rage filling my body.

"Because my parents didn't want me. But you. They are dead. Now you never have anyone ever-" Before he finishes, I sock him straight in the nose. I turn and walk down stairs, ignoring the boy screaming obscenities at me.

"What is he yelling about?" The House lady asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"Well, eat and get dressed. Reaping is in an hour."

"Alright." I eat quickly, and I get dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki pants. We all walk from the Public Housing to the Center, and we sign in. I stand alone, and then our tall – and I mean like basketball player tall – escort comes onto the stage and looks at us.

"Helllo District 10! Are you all ready for the First Annual Hunger Games? I know I am! Let's get this going!" He exclaims in his creepy high voice. He walks to the Girl's Reaping Ball, and picks a name. He walks over.

"Well, let's hear it for Caroline Fox! She is your new District 10 female tribute!" I watch a 13 year old girl tremble onto the stage.

"Any volunteers for this lucky young lady?" He asks.

"No? Alright! Suit yourselves! Now let's get to our boy!" He walks to the boy's Reaping ball, and picks a name.

"Carter Interman!" I walk onto the stage, emotionless, and shake her hand. She looks at the burn on my arm, and I shrug.

"Well, let's hear it for your District Ten tributes!" The Escort exclaims. Soon enough, we are whisked off to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Can I go? Nobody wants to visit me." I say to the Peacekeepers.

"Fine, whatever. Go." He says. I walk to the car, and wait. After about a half-hour, I see Caroline come out.

"How long have you been here?" She asks.

"The entire time."

"Why? Don't you have any family?" She questions.

"No. I lost them in that fire last month. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I saw it go up in flames."

"Yeah. Well now I live in a Public home with a bunch of boys who hate me." I tell her.

"And the burn is because of the fire." She mumbles.

"Yeah. I saved my little sister. But she got adopted a week ago."

"I think that's really sweet of you." She says. I turn, and suddenly she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile.

**Alright, Personally, Caroline is my favorite :) ****And Chip is an actual horse. I used to ride him and my old Horseback riding Camp. And the story is true for Chip too :)**

**Question: **

**1: How old did you have to be to be given the name "Solider" In District 13?**

**Bonus: What Brought Katniss to her senses when Prim was reaped?**

**Okay, you have met Districts 1-10, now time for 11! Get ready to meet a sweet Annabeth and a psycho Joseph! :D**


	13. District 11 Reaping

***District 11; Day of Reaping***

*14 year old Annebeth Rogers*

I let the cool September air hit my bear arms, and I watch my mother garden. I look across the dirt power lines to the other houses. On the other side of that street, they are on the line of Fence that keeps us from anyone else. I can see it if I look far to my left, and I sigh. I hate this.

"Sweetie, come on, you need to get ready for the reaping." My mother says. I nod, and scoot back on my old swing set and tree house I'm sitting in. I bang my head against the wood bar above my head, and sigh.

"Another bruise to my uncountable collection of cuts, bruises, and scars." I sigh, turning around on my latter and jumping down. I walk to my deck, and let the wind blow my side bangs into my face. I blow them away, but to no avail. I sigh, and walk to my room. I pull out my white dress that has a pink ribbon wrapped around the waist, tying into a big bow on my side. It was my favorite dress, and it showed off my EXTREMELY long legs. I made sure to keep the straps in place, and I wrapped my pink rose necklace around my neck. I slip on my regular sandals, and brush my silky straight brown hair. I take a deep breath, and look in the mirror. The dress makes my green-grey eyes – at least, that what my best friend, Madi, says – pop and I smile. I walk to the reaping, my baby sister in my arms, while my mom tries to calm her twin. I sign in, and the peacekeeper gives me a questioning glance.

"The baby is my sister. My mom only has one carriage, and she needed to calm my little brother." I explain. He nods, and calls over another peacekeeper. They walk over with a carriage, and I smile at him. I put the baby in the carriage, and walk over to my mother. She looks up.

"How did you get a carriage?" She asks.

"The peacekeeper gave it to us." I say. She nods, and I walk over to the 14 year old girl section. I chat with my best friends, Hanna, Madi, Katie, and Renee, and we all clutch each other like a lifeline. I watch our mayor come and say a speech, and then our escort, in a purple romper, orange skin, and green hair, walks out. I'm not exaggerating when I say she looks like an Ompa Lompa. She smiles.

"Hey, Get a new look! That doesn't work!" I hear someone yell. She rolls her eyes, and the peacekeepers look for the culprit. They don't find him though, and we continue quickly.

"Ladies first!" She claps. Walking over to the reaping ball, you can her scoff at all of us for being so uptight. Well, yeah, one or two of us will die! She picks the name, and walks to the microphone.

"Annebeth Rogers!" She says. My heart stops, and I feel like I want to cry. My friends all clutch me, and I don't cry of course, but that's what I want to do. I walk onto the stage, and look at the audience.

"Any Volunteers?" She asks. Nobody speaks up, and I sigh. The escort walks to the boy's reaping ball, and picks a name.

"Joseph Rutter!" she says. I see a tall 18 year old walk onto the stage, acting like he could care less. I see him almost check me out, and I glare at him. He puts his hand up, accepting defeat, and looks away. I cross my arms over my chest, and sigh. I hear a couple of "Ohhs" from the audience, and the escort sees it.

"Oh, a little tension eh?" she asks. I roll my eyes. We are both brought to the Capitol building, and I think about what to say to my family. Well that, and how to kill this jerk.

* * *

My Mother walks in with two wailing kids, and she sighs.

"Mom, you have to keep going, even if I don't survive, okay? I will do anything I can, but I have a pretty slim chance." I say. It's true. I have a 1 in 24 chance. That's not a very good chance. But hey, one person will become the victor.

"All you need to do is get you hand, if possible, on a bow and arrow, and a backpack. Try to find shelter too." She says. I nod and hug her. Too quickly the peacekeeper comes, telling us that my time for visitors is up. Not surprising. We have one of the longest trips to the Capitol, so I guess we leave the soonest. I get onto the train, and stay away from Joseph. He creeps me out.

**

* * *

*District 11; Day of Reaping***

*18 year old Joseph Rutter*

I smirk. Today's the day of the games. Some people will be upset, but me? Nah. I'm excited. It might be fun to watch people die. Yeah, I have some issues. I walk around the District, and wait for the reaping. I just wear my regular jeans and my Flannel coat, nothing fancy. The mayor says a REALLY lame speech, and I see the ugly escort walk out.

"Hey, Get a new look! That doesn't work!" I yell, and she looks around. I see the peacekeepers try to find me, but to no avail. I smirk, and watch her pick out the girl's name.

"Annebeth Rogers!" She chirps. I see a 15 year old girl walk on stage, and I smile. She's pretty hot. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to go with her.

"Any Volunteers?" She asks. I'm glad nobody speaks up, and the escort walks to the boy's reaping ball.

"Joseph Rutter!" she exclaims. I smile, and walk onto the stage. I start to check her out, and she glares at me. I put my hands up in defeat, and we are brought to the Capitol Building. I smirk, knowing nobody will come visit me. My parents have been dead for a while now. Time goes by quickly, and I walk to the train, passing some confused peacekeepers. I board the train, and smile, waving do the district people. I look pretty insane, but that's understandable. I watch Annebeth walk onto the stage, and wonder if I will be able to get her to come into my room… She could be fun…. She keeps her distance, and I smirk.

**Okay, yeah, Joseph is a creep, I know. Now, Madi, Renee, Katie, and Hanna are all also my BFFL's in real life too :)**

**Question:**

**1: Why did Cato kill Thresh? (Two options, kinda hard, and no, not because he wanted to get closer to winning. I'd say check Thresh's thing on The Hunger Games Wikia)**

**Bonus: What made Rue trust Katniss****?**

**Alright, you have learned about Districts 1-11, now get ready for your last Reaping! Get ready for Matt and Hailey! :D**


	14. District 12 Reaping

**LAST REAPING! EPICAL! **

***District 12; Day of Reaping***

*14 year old Hailey Sparks*

I get up to the sound of my Father getting back from Coal mining. He left around 9 last night. So it must be nine. I jump out of bed, change into a normal outfit, and sneak out before he gets to my room. I run to the meadow, and I see the fence. Just in case, I put my ear to it. Nothing. Good. I slip under and walk up a little ways, retrieving my bow and arrow. I walk a little longer, and I see my best friend. Gale Hawthorne. We both hunt with each other, ever since-

Okay, you really aren't buying this are you? I hope not. Okay, this is how it really went down.

I sit in the meadow, watching a small deer run by. Sweet little thing. Across the way is a Coal warehouse. I remember learning that it used to be whoever lived in the area's shed, but they died in the war. It's sad actually. I look up, and see my best friends, Claire and Matt, have materialized in front of me.

"Morning," I smile.

"Morning," They respond to me. They sit next to me and we talk. Not about the Reaping, but about things we remember from before the war. The show I cannot remember that was like a British Mystery Series or something** (5 points if you know what show I'm talking about!) **and about a singer who we all hated who was killed in the mist of things. I kinda feel bad for him. Sure, he sounded like a girl, but really. I kinda wish I was like him though. Maybe then I wouldn't have to go through all of this Hunger Games junk. I also about the guy who ran and lost for president against President Snow; what was his name? Marley Cheen? **(Hmmmm What troubled actor's name rhymes with Marley Cheen? Hmm? 2 points XD)**

"Well, on the bright side, it's one in a thousand." Matt says. I shrug. We all look up, and see it is time to get ready for the Reaping.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" I say.

"Wear something pretty!" Matt exclaims. I roll my eyes and walk to my small house. I see my Father, who must be waiting for me while my Mother gets my baby brother dressed.

"Where were you? You have been gone since dawn." My father asks.

"I was at the meadow with Matt-" I start.

"Why were you with him so long?"

"With Matt _and _Claire. And we were chatting about life before the war. You know, the good times," I say.

"The good times is right. Alright, well go get dressed for the Reaping and then we can go." I nod and go to my room and change into a white dress my mother had bought me before the war, and I wear my matching shoes. I look in the piece of mirror leaning against the wall. My black Seam hair is braided back, and rests on my left shoulder, and my olive skin and grey eyes stand out slightly. I hate living in the Seam. It's ironic too. I was born with brown hair. And my skin wasn't olive. But that's what living here does to you I guess.

"You look amazing." My little sister says in a hushed voice, making me jump.

"Oh! I didn't know you were standing there." I say.

"Sorry." She smiles. She is 12, so it's her Reaping too. My baby brother? He got lucky. He's only 5.

"Alright girls! Time for the Reaping!" My mother calls from the sitting room. I walk with my sister, and we both sigh.

We all walk to the Center, and sign in, which is good for the District, being able to keep the population, since unless you are on your deathbed, you must come. Basically, you don't want a loved one to die on the day of Reaping. I file into the area for 14 year old girls, and smile at Claire. Suddenly, a bizarre looking woman with a blue wig comes onto the stage and introduces herself as Ana. I roll my eyes.

"Ladies first!" She chirps. Walking over to the Girl's Reaping ball, she picks out a name.

"Hailey Sparks!" I freeze. My sister looks at me, scared, as I walk onto the stage. I turn, and face the audience.

"Any volunteers?" She asks. I see my little sister's hand begin to fly up, but I look at her.

"Oh look, a 12 year old is-" Ana starts, pointing to my sister walking towards us.

"No, Ana, just pick the boy." I say. I see my sister tear up and sink back into the crowd, and I feel upset. My throat tightens like it does when I get upset, and I watch Ana pick the boy's name.

"Matthew Parker!" My eyes widen. I see him walk onto the stage, and look at me.

"Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" I hear. I turn to Matt, and he shakes his head.

"Wait, what?" I question him.

"I won't let anyone volunteer." He says.

"Well. That's not how we usually do it. But if you are so sure on going to these games, alright!" Ana says. I look at Matt. Is he insane?

"District 12, please congratulate your new tributes!" But they don't clap. Instead, they all press their three middle fingers to their lips before holding them out to me. A sign of respect, love, and goodbye. You usually don't see this, but I guess they all know we are friends. My family are holding their fingers up the highest, and so is Matt's family. I begin to choke up, and as a single salty tear slips down my face, the Peacekeepers come over and bring us to the Justice Building.

* * *

My family is the first one to come in.

"Sweetie! How could you be picked?" She cries.

"I don't really know. I guess things aren't going my way today. But you," I say, turning to Lexi.

"Lexi, you know that volunteering for me would have been the worst thing anyone could ever do." I tell my little sister.

"But I was just trying to protect you," She mumbles.

"Well, you _are _protecting me by staying here."

"Please come home."

"I bet you that you're not the only one who wants me to." I smile.

"Please! I can't lose you!" My mother cries this time. I hug all of them, and the Peacekeepers tell them to leave.

The next visit goes by quickly, but it is just Matt's family giving me luck.

When they leave, I get into the car with Matt. This is going to be hard.

* * *

*14 year old Matt Parker*

I wake up my sister, and we both walk to visit our best friend, Hailey, in the meadow near the woods. I walk down the streets, smelling fresh bread coming from the bakery. We live near them, so we are in the Richer part of the District, since our parents work as school teachers. Hailey is different though. She is from the Seam, the poorest part of Panem, at least that's what she says. I have to feel for them. Claire and I actually look to some people as if we could be from District 4, since we both have somewhat tan skin, and blonde hair. The only difference, is that I have grey eyes and she has green. We both walk and see the Meadow, and see Hailey, leaning against the electric fence that isn't ever on. She seems to be looking at the Coal warehouse. We walk up to her, and she doesn't look for a minute, but then she looks up.

"Morning," she smiles.

"Morning," Claire and I both respond. We sit next to her and we talk. Not about the Reaping, but about things we remember from before the war. The show I cannot remember that was like a British Mystery Series and about a singer who we all hated who was killed in the mist of things. I kinda feel bad for him. Sure, he sounded like a girl, but really. I kinda wish I was like him though. Maybe then I wouldn't have to go through all of this Hunger Games junk. I also laughed about the guy who ran and lost for president against President Snow. We begin to talk about today's Reaping.

"Well, on the bright side, it's one in a thousand." I say. She shrugs. We all look up, and see it is time to get ready for the Reaping.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" She says.

"Wear something pretty!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes, and Claire and I walk to the house.

"Why do you always hang out with that Seam girl?" My brother asks.

"Because she is one of our best friends, she's nice, she's funny, she's-" I start.

"Alright, enough Romeo." Claire laughs before walking away.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush!" My brother laughs.

"Who has a crush on whom?" My mother asks us, walking in in her dress for the Reaping.

"Matt has a crush on that girl from the Seam."

"Shut up Brian!"

"You mean Hailey? She's sweet. Good choice honey. Now go get changed."

"I don't like her!" I say.

"Admit it Matt. You love her!" Brian says, making kissy faces.

"Kiss this Brian," I say, stuffing a pillow in his face. "Probably the only thing that would kiss you." I walk to my room, and change into a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a tie. I pull my shoes on, and walk with my family to the Reaping.

We all sign in, and I walk to the area for Boys that are 14 stand. I look over to Hailey and see she is nervous. Understandable. Suddenly, a bizarre looking woman with a blue wig comes onto the stage and introduces herself as Ana. I roll my eyes.

"Ladies first!" She chirps. Walking over to the Girl's Reaping ball, she picks out a name.

"Hailey Sparks!" I stand there, shocked, as I watch Hailey mount the stage. _Oh, if only I could volunteer for her._

"Any volunteers?" She asks. I see her little sister, Lizzie's hand begin to fly up.

"Oh look, a 12 year old is-" Ana starts, pointing to my sister walking towards us.

"No, Ana, just pick the boy." She says, looking around the audience.

"Matthew Parker!" Her eyes widen. I walk onto the stage, and look at her.

"Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" I hear. She turns to me, and I shake his head.

"Wait, what?" She questions me.

"I won't let anyone volunteer." I say.

"Well. That's not how we usually do it. But if you are so sure on going to these games, alright!" Ana says. She looks at me.

"District 12 please congratulate your new tributes!" But they don't clap. Instead, they all press their three middle fingers to their lips before holding them out to me. A sign of respect, love, and goodbye. You usually don't see this, but I guess they all know we are friends. My family are holding their fingers up the highest, and so is Hailey's family. I see her begin to choke up, and as a single salty tear slips down her face, the Peacekeepers come over and bring us to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" My brother asks me.

"What?"

"You risked your life for her stupid!"

"Brian!" Claire says.

"It's true." He mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Sweetie, I know you like her, but don't risk your life for her." My mother says.

"I don't like her any more than a friend!" I say.

"Just don't risk your life for her." She says before leaving. Brian leaves behind her, and Claire looks at me.

"Look, Hailey is my best friend, but you are my brother. And I'm telling you. Don't do anything stupid." She says before kissing my forehead and leaving.

The rest of the visits go by in a blur. The next thing I remember, I am getting into the car with Hailey. We don't say anything, and then when we get to the train, the camera's begin to watch us. We wait for Ana, and we walk onto the train. As soon as the doors close, she turns to me.

"Are you insane?" She demands.

"What?"

"You risked your life for me! We both can't win! You-" I don't have any way to shut her up, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. She is completely surprised, but she doesn't pull away. Finally, I do, and she looks at me, totally shocked.

"I had no other way to shut you up." I say. "See you at Dinner." And with that, I walk away.

**AHHHHHH! THE REAPINGS ARE DONE! YAY! Alright, so I will tally up all the points from your reviews, and I will post it tomorrow or the next day :D **

**Question: **

**1: How did Katniss find out Peeta was with the Careers?**

**Bonus: What nickname did the Careers give Peeta?**

**So, you have learned the lives of all the Districts, now get ready for the opening Ceremonies coming next week! :D**


	15. Author's Note!

**Author's note!**

**Okay guys, we have come to the end of our Reaping, and I have to begin to think about things. Like what the Training will be like, The training scores, and most of all…. THE GAMES! Now I don't know how to kill people off, so I have two options you all can choose.**

**1: I post a poll on my profile each week (I will post once the games come on, one per week) starting after I post the first interview where you choose up to 9 you want to die in the bloodbath, then so on :)**

**2: I pick tribute's names out of a hat. **

**Well? Lmaoo pick people pick! XD And I will post as much as I can, but don't expect much, since for one, I will post the amount of points you all have on Sunday, and I will update once a week or so since I have School, Guitar, Drama Club, etc. So I won't have a ton of time to write. :D**


	16. Point Chart and some other Stuff!

**Okay, we have come to the End of our Reaping, and so I would like to post everyone's scores as of a certain Chapter! :-) **

**And I would like to congratulate the top three with the most points! Because they are so into my story, I will let them go to chapter 2, and choose 1 item (Any price) to give to whatever tribute for free! :D And you can choose to keep it and wait for when they need it the most, or you can give it to them that they find right at the bloodbath! :D**

**So, Congratulations to….**

**Europa22: You have gotten the most points, getting 168 points total! Congrats!**

**Finnick4Ever4: You are in second, with 89 points, which is impressive considering you just started reading!**

**And last but not least…**

**UnofficallyClove: You have made 3****rd**** place, with 58 points, and it is pretty epic considering that you have just started reading too! :D **

**So congrats you three! And everyone else, keep trying! :D**

**Alright here is the amount of points everyone has, and who it is all going to! **

Point chart:

Europa22: 168 Points as of Chapter 12 – Anna Carols

Foreverreading1998: 42 as of Chapter 5 – Amber Rocker

UnofficallyClove: 58 point as of Chapter 14 - Logan Carter/Carter Interman

Sonofhell666: 10 points as of Chapter 5

RinKira: 3 points as of Chapter 5

The Not So Goddess: 28 points as of Chapter 14 – Brooke Waters/Annabeth Rodgers

Finnick4ever4: 89 points as of Chapter 14 – Caroline Fox

The Writing Artist: 1 point as of Chapter 4 – Lilly Kathers

* * *

**Kay, so starting tomorrow, (Sunday, March 27, 2011 USA Time) I will be starting to upload the train rides! Now, so this story doesn't become 100 chapters long (But that would be insanely funny!) It will be a 3 part thing, with 4 Districts per episode. And when it comes time for the games, I will name the games. Like for example...**

**Day 1: Bloodbath**

**Day 2: Alliances and a Bloody Secret**

**Day 3: The Day I Watched You Die**

**Day 4: Tables Turn**

**Day 5: Dial D for Death**

**Day 6: Rain, Rain, Go Away**

**Day 7: The Feast to Remember**

**Or something like that. I actually like those... I might use them :D**

**Now... for the moment you have been waiting for... The polls are open! Go to my profile, and vote for which Tributes should die! (All results are private so it will be a surprise. But some may be surprised...)**


	17. Train Rides Part 1 Districts 1 to 4

**Okay, So I think I want to have a quick 3 part thing on the Train Rides. Is that alright? They will be short, but there will be like 4 Districts per part :)**

**Train Rides**

**District 1:**

**Abbi Martins and Cole Rucker**

**Abbi's POV**

I stare out the window at the trees, the rivers, the lakes, and even the occasional District pass by. I hate this. Maybe I'm just being a wimp about this, but it sucks. I miss Camille, I miss my mother, and I miss my father. I wonder how they are taking this, all the District celebrating while they are locked inside, trying to think about what they will do. I have a chance, being from a richer District, but not much of one. I remember a song I learned when I was young.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

I wish I was in the meadow now.

"What are you looking at?" His voice makes me jump.

"Oh, hey Cole. Just watching the outside world go by," I say, not taking my eyes of the window. "What about you, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was just sitting in my room, doing nothing."

"Cole," I ask, turning to face him. "Are you scared? Of what might happen in a week or so?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm not letting the games keep me like this. This might not make sense, but if I die, I want to die as myself."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be just a part of the Capitol's stupid game." I kind of get it.

"So, you don't want to be changed by them."

"Exactly,"

"Dinner!" Our escort, Belle, calls. I sigh and walk from the window, just in time to miss seeing the one thing I was waiting for. My first and possibly last Sunset on the water on District 4.

* * *

**District 2**

**Samantha and Logan**

**Samantha's POV**

I run to my room, jump onto my bed, and sob. I am curled in a tight ball on my bed, wishing it wasn't me who was chosen. A few minutes later, I hear a knock.

"Sammi? You alright?" Logan. I open the door, and launch myself into his arms. He doesn't let go, and holds me until I calm.

"Sammi, it will be fine. I swear. We will make it through this."

"You don't know that Logan. None of us know that. For all we know, we could be dead in a week!"

"Well, we train and get ready for a week. So you're saying we could die on the first day? That's bull Sam and you know it."

"Well, it's possible. I mean, we all won't make it past the first day. Some of us will, but most of us won't."

"Well, we both will. And who knows? Maybe we can make some alliances with Districts one and four, the three of us being the richest Districts."

"That's not a bad idea." I say.

"See? It's gonna be alright."

"The one problem is we have no Mentor. Just a freak for an escort and a couple Avoxes, and they can't help since they can't talk." I sigh.

"Always the one to find the downside," Logan laughs. "I think it will be fine, okay? Now let's go to dinner." He says before taking my hand and bringing me to the dining room.

"Well, do we already have some lovers in the mix?" Rodger, our escort, says. We both drop each other's hands and I roll my eyes.

"Don't be an idiot Rodger. We have been friends since we were babies. He was comforting me. Understand?" I say.

"Exactly!" Logan agrees.

"There is nothing going on between the two of us." I glance at Logan, and he nods. Good, I was afraid he would be mad.

"Well whatever. And get some rest tonight. We arrive in the Capitol tomorrow, and you both will meet your prep team and trainer."

"Trainer?"

"Well, since this is the _first _Hunger Games, there are no Victors, so no Mentors. So you will have me and a trainer."

"Oh. Alright,"

"Now eat. You need to look like you aren't thin sticks."

"We are not thin sticks! We weigh more that District 12 kids!"

"Fine, then don't eat. But remember, you will want to have had this food to fatten you up when you go to the arena and you are thin and losing weight, slowly feeling yourself slipping away from…"

"Fine we'll eat the damn Capitol food!" I finally snap. It's official. I hate Rodger.

* * *

**District 3:**

**Anna and Aiden**

**Anna's POV:**

"What happened to your arm?" I turn and see Aiden standing in the doorway to the bedroom where I am sitting on the window sill bed, staring out the window. I look at my arm, still wrapped in the bandage. It is pretty visible considering I am wearing a strapless dress. It starts at my left elbow and ends around my waist, so it is only half of my upper body. It's insanely uncomfortable, but I have gotten used to it.

"I don't like talking about it." Is all I say before turning my attention back to the window. I look out at one of the Districts passing by me – maybe District 2? 1? – and I sigh. By tomorrow, we will be in the Capitol, I will meet my Prep team and stylist, and then we will have the opening ceremonies on the chariot. God, so we are the Machinery and Electronics, what will they dress us up as?

"Anna, you know, we need to go watch the Reaping again and have Dinner."

"I know. Just, just tell them I will be there soon. I need time to think."

"Well don't take too long. We are one of the first." He says before leaving. I lean my head onto the window, and sigh. Things are going to be very different tomorrow, and I'm not ready.

* * *

**District 4:**

**Brooke and Noah**

**Brooke's POV**

I roll over, and feel my bed.

"Oh, it was all a dream." I smile.

"No, you fainted when we left District Four and we brought you here. You are going to miss dinner. We need to gain a few pounds if we want to survive." I bolt up from my bed, my eyes now opened with horror. Then what he says clicks in.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I don't want to gain weight! I can't swim very well!"

"Who says there will be water to swim in? As far as we know there could be no water and just trees. Or just desert."

"Don't talk like that! It's like saying 'As far as we know we could both die in the bloodbath'!" I cry. How could Noah even think like that? We are going to team up with maybe the other rich Districts and then we can stay alive longer! I sometimes can hate my brother. I really do.

"Come on, let's go watch the Reaping." I nod and we walk to the Sitting room, and we both seat ourselves on the couch, while Danielle is sitting on the chair. We turn the TV on, and a young man – maybe about 20 – is on the Stage.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem! I am your host for these lovely games, Claudius Templesmith! Now, I sit here with my cohost, Rae Collins, and so from today on, we will be bringing you updates for the games! Now, let's get down to business! Time to watch the Reaping!" And with that, we are brought to the District one Reaping.

"District one, the Jewel District. A beautiful District in deed." Says Rae. I don't really pay much attention, but as each District passes by – District Four haunting me the most because I must Relive it – I get the sad feeling that each of these children all have friends and family, yet only one will make it out alive.

* * *

**What do you think? Okay, for the next for Districts, it will be the Boy's POV (Unless I change my mind) Then It will be half girls, half boys for the final one :) Oh, and BTW, I'm trying out a new typing thing (OpenOffice) and I'm still getting used to it. Bear with me please!**

**Question: **

**1: Who did Peeta say the Avox Girl was in The Hunger Games to cover for Katniss?**

**Bonus: Which Victors will still alive at the end of Mockingjay?**


	18. Train Rides Part 2 Districts 5 to 8

**Alright! You have read the train tales of Districts 1-4, now time for 5-8, in the boy's POV! (Unless otherwise noted)**

**Train Rides**

**District 5**

**Stormi and Kenny **

**Kenny's POV**

_In a week I might lose my best friend. _

I try to think what would happen. If I walked to our tree, and she didn't appear. She never appeared. I don't think I would be able to live like that. Without Stormi. I wish we didn't both have to go. One, or none, of us will make it home alive. We both know that. But now… now I don't think I can come home. She is a part of me of me that will never heal if I let that girl die. I will be shunned in District 5. I can't let her lose. She has to win. She just has to.

"Someone's thinking about something." I turn to see her standing in the doorway of my bedroom, smiling in her lilac dress. Her auburn hair in a braid that is lying on her left shoulder.

"How can you tell?" I ask her, sitting up from my lying position on my bed, where I was staring at the ceiling.

"Because you had that distant look in your eyes. You only get that when you are thinking," She says. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"The Games."

"Aren't we all? I bet there are 22 more people thinking about how they will make it through the next two weeks or so."

"I guess. But, how are we going to do this? We both can't survive."

"I think we will try to last as long as we can, and if once of us die, we die together."

"Huh?" I ask, because she doesn't make much sense. Commit suicide?

"Well, you try to figure out what I mean." And with that, she leaves. What did she mean? Does she mean we need to stick together and die together? Or what?

**

* * *

District 6**

**Lilly and Kendall**

**Kendall's POV**

I walk to my room and look through the drawers. Nothing interesting. I like my polo shirt and khakis better. I turn to see Lilly has materialized in my room. She is still wearing the pin. Her eyes look red, from probable crying.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She asks, not moving.

"No, I just… didn't suspect you to be behind me." I say.

"You know how you asked me about my pin?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's a mockingjay with a peace sign. My best friend Rose gave it to me, since my favorite thing is a Mockingjay." She explains. I nod.

"Well, I guess we will need to…" Before I can finish, she launches herself into my arms. I'm shocked, but she just cries into my chest. I rub her back, and she looks at me.

"We need to work together. I can't make it long without somebody, I know it. I can't throw knives, I don't know how to work a bow, and I can barely throw a spear."

"What can you do?" I ask.

"I can use a mouth only dart gun. And a slingshot. I also know a lot of different poisonous and nonpoisonous berries."

"Well, that's a lot. I think if we work together, we could go far."

"It's a deal."

*Two hours later; after watching the Reapings*

I look at Lilly, and she turns to me.

"Kendall? Can I talk to you?" She brings me out of the room and turns to me.

"I want Coral, Carter, and Caroline as allies."

* * *

**District 7:**

**Amber and Matt**

**Matt's POV**

**Note: If you want, go to youtube and while you read this, listen to the theme of iOMG, it really suits this :)**

She groans.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I hate this damn place!" I'm pretty sure she is talking about the Capitol. I mean, what else could it be? We both walk out into the cool air, in our sweats and t-shirts, taking in the salty air of District 4. We are just stopping to get gas and we can walk around outside. As long as Peacekeepers make sure we don't go too far. The last thing they need is to find two replacement tributes.

"This place, as in District 4, or the Capitol?"

"Both! This place because they are rich and they are the Capitol's babies, and then the Capitol!"

"Well, things will be fine. We will get to the Capitol, meet our Stylists, have the opening ceremonies, train, be interviewed, then we can go to the Games."

"Oh that sounds like it will be fine. In a week we will be fighting for our lives. Great."

"You're hopeless, you know that? Hopeless!" I snap. "You don't even seem like you want to win! Don't you have family you want to see again?"

"Yeah, but you saw those kids! There are three 12 year old kids! All of those people have families too!" She says, her voice rising.

"You think I don't know that? All of us have something we are fighting for! And only one of us can win! As far as we know, we could be dead in a week! But if we don't think we can live, we won't live!" I yell.

"Well maybe I don't want to win! That means next year I will have to train a couple kids who have to fight for their lives! I don't think I could take it!"

"You really mean that? You want to die?" I say softly.

"If it means saving you, those other kids, the little ones who deserve to win, then yes."

"That's..."

"Amber! Matt! Come on back in! We're leaving in five minutes!" We hear Ronnie call.

"Let's go," I say.

"Wait." She stops me.

"We need to go, I mean they-" Before I finish, she presses her lips to mine. I am completely shocked, but I still put one hand on her neck and let the other intertwine in her hair. She breaks away first.

"Thank you. For showing me something I didn't think about until now. I do have family. I need them. And they need me." She begins to walk off.

"Oh, and by the way, that was a one time thing, got it? I still hate you." She laughs. I shake my head, smirking, before walking behind her.

* * *

**District 8**

**Victoria and Zach**

**Zach's POV**

I pace back and forth, waiting for her to come out. I wonder what happened. She just bolted into the bathroom. I knock on the door.

"Tori?" I ask. I hear nothing. That can't be good. I back up, and kick the door in to find her motionless on the floor, in a pool of blood. Oh god.

"Help! Help me!" I yell. Curt, our Escort, runs over along with two of our servants. They gasp, but one of them, the tall blonde one with bright blue eyes, stands there, shocked but not opening her mouth.

"What are you doing? Call for help! Tell the train to stop! Do something!" I yell to her, but she shakes her head and points to her throat.

"What?" I demand.

"Uh, Zach, she's an Avox. She can't speak." Curt says.

"An Avox?"

"Someone who is a traitor, the Capitol captures them and cuts their tongue out." Suddenly, a white masked man runs in and is followed by two others, rolling a gurney in. They pick her up and lift her on, and I see what happened. She has a gash in her head. I look up, and see blood on the white sink's edge. What happened?

"Looks like she was looking in the mirror or something, or washing her hands, or something, and the train jerked, and she fell, banged her head on the edge of the sink, and cracked her skull open." Curt says, standing up. I look at him.

"How do you know that?"

"I was once a private investigator for Washington D.C, before the rebellion. I found my way to the Capitol and stayed there." I nod. I never knew that about Curt. I look, and see a shining piece on the smooth, red smeared tiles. I bend over, and see it's a shard of glass. I find more, and it looks like an entire glass.

"Hang on..." I stand, and see I was right. The water is dripping, the sink has more shards, and I see something lodged in the drain. I pick it up.

"A pill bottle cover? How did she get that?" Curt questions. I open the mirror, and sure enough, there are medical items, matches, and a pill bottle tipped over. With no cap. I pick it up and look at it, and my heart almost stops. Morphling pills. I read the warnings, and it says overdose may cause death. She was trying to kill herself. How could she? She is so light and happy and never like this. I... did she do this because she knew we both couldn't win?

"I need to see her. Now." I say.

"She's probably off the train already, we stopped a couple seconds ago in District 6 to get gas." Curt responds.

"She tried to kill herself by overdosing on Morphling pills!" I cry.

"She did what?"

"You heard me." And with that, I walk by him and off of the train.

* * *

**Okay, so I really wanted to do that because I thought that a twist would be epic :-) So yeah! You have read about the train rides of Districts 1-8, now time for 9-12! :D **

**Question: **

**1: What does Prim give Katniss and Gale to eat on the day of the Reaping in The Hunger Games?**

**Bonus: What order do the Career Tributes die, and how? **


	19. Train Rides Part 3 Districts 9 to 12

**Train Rides are about finished! Yay! Here comes the last 4! :-)**

**Train Rides**

**District 9**

**Coral and Josh**

**Josh's POV**

I sit, saying nothing, and she just stares blankly at the screen. They just had an emergency Bulletin that one of the other Tributes, from district 8, hit her head and is in the hospital. It says she cracked her skull open, and I just keep thinking that there is a slim chance that will recover by next week. I mean, with the Capitol and District 6 medical items, yeah, she will be in the games, but one hit to that injury, and she's a goner. I heard Phil talking to one of the servants – the one that talks – and I heard the words "Overdose," "Morphling," and "Suicide." Did the girl try to commit Suicide?

"Josh, why is one of the servants always silent?" Coral asks.

"I actually don't know." I whisper. I also heard "Avox" Once, but I don't know.

"Do you think that she will be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know." I joke.

"Josh!" She laughs. I pat her back, and she curls up next to me. She probably trusts me like a big brother. And I will make sure she lives. No matter what.

**

* * *

District 10**

**Caroline and Carter**

**Caroline's POV**

I sit with my knees bent, close to me, but not tight against me, and I have my arms behind my head as I stare up at the ceiling. I miss Chip, my family, I miss everything. The only thing I don't miss is the slaughter house at the other side of the District. I would never miss that. But I need to get a grip on one thing. I have 23 other people to face against. I need to tell myself that when I get there, you can't keep running. You need to turn around and face whoever you want dead. No matter how hard it might be.

"Caroline?" I look up and see Carter.

"Yeah?"

"Well... The girl from District Eight... She..." Oh yeah, Victoria. I wanted her as an ally.

"She what?" I ask cautiously, sitting up.

"She cracked her head open. She's in the hospital at Six."

"Oh my god..." I mumble.

"Do you want me to go?"

"N-n-no. It's doesn't matter." I stutter. That's horrible. She's in the Hospital. She might die.

"I'm just gonna go..." He says before leaving.

"Wait!"

"What?" He asks, turning around. I pick up the tube off my pillow, and throw it to him.

"I found it in the cabinet. Burn medicine." He smiles at me and walks away. I look back up at the ceiling. _Now what?_

**

* * *

District 11**

**Annabeth and Joseph**

**Annabeth's POV**

I try to stay away from him, I really do. But being on the same train has it's problems. To begin with, he followed me into my bedroom an hour ago, and shut the door behind us, and tried to kiss me. I punched him and walked out, dragging him behind me and throwing him in the closet. Was that wrong? Nah, I don't think so. Anyways, I get up from my chair, and walk out of my room to find Joseph. Damn, he got out.

"Someone's a little sassy, eh?"

"Go away Joseph." He comes up to me, and presses me against the wall, one hand on my hip, and one on the wall next to my head.

"You sure? You want me to go away?" In response, I knee him in a place he really shouldn't be, and when he bends over, I kick him in the knees, dropping him to the ground, and kneeing him in the chin, kicking him backwards.

"That's what you get for being an ass. You play with a bull, you get her horns." I snicker before walking to the bathroom and washing the slight dried blood from my fingers. Guess he had a bloody nose when I threw him in the closet and I never noticed. Well, he got what was coming for him. And I already know one thing. When we get in the arena, he is my first kill.

**

* * *

District 12**

**Hailey and Matt**

**Matt's POV**

Why am I such an idiot? I kissed her, and now she won't talk to me! She sat on the other side of the table from me, and she got up and sat on the other chair when I sat next to her. I am such an idiot! I should never had kissed her. I guess when we get to the arena, I will be the first to kill.

"Good news you two!" Ana chirps as she walks into the dining room.

"This can't be very good coming from her..." I mumble.

"I was talking to a servant, and they saw you both kiss-" We both stiffen at this, "- and I think we should have you both play the lover's angle!" I am not kidding when I say I fall out of my chair, out cold.

**

* * *

Okay, I know District 12 is short, but I'm rushed. I have to start a huge essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started... and it's 7:40. Great... lmaoo**

**Question: **

**1: What was Finnick dressed in at the opening Ceremonies of the Quarter Quell?**

**Bonus: What did Johanna do in the elevator after the Ceremonies? (Awkward Questions! lmaoo)**

**

* * *

Also, I have made a schedule of when I will update, and so this is it! :)**

**March 30th: Opening Ceremonies**

**April 2nd: Training Day One**

**April 3rd: Training Day Two**

**April 6th: Training Day Three/The Gamemakers**

**April 7th: Scores Announced**

**April 9th: Interviews**

**April 10th: Let the Games begin!**

**And then every Saturday I will update the story :) And when I get to the Top 8, I will show the Friend and Family interviews :D**


	20. Chariot Rides

**HEYYY! Alright, I am so happy! I get to update, so I get to read more reviews, and then on Friday my class is planning a massive April Fool's day prank! (We are all gonna wear our PJ's to school, and then we will forget our pens to English, which our teacher hates, so it will be funny. And we will have a sub in Math/Homeroom, so we will be pranking the Sub. XD )**

**Opening Ceremonies!**

**A reminder to all of the Districts Products:**

**District 1: Luxury items for the Capitol**

**District 2: Weapons/Mining elements**

**District 3: Electronics/Technology **

**District 4: Fishing **

**District 5: DNA Splicing/breeding **

**District 6: Medicine and other scientific research (aka morphlings) **

**District 7: Lumber and paper products **

**District 8: Textiles **

**District 9: Food Processing **

**District 10: Livestock **

**District 11: Agriculture **

**District 12: Coal mining

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Introducing your Tributes for the 1st annual Hunger Games!" His voice booms through the Capitol. Claudius Templesmith. As soon as this is said, District one exits the Training Center, their Chariot covered in jewels, and everything sparkly. The two tributes, Abigail and Cole, are dressed in her wearing a sparkling white dress and her hair wrapped up in a bun with a diamond clip holding it up, along with her diamond necklace, with an amethyst in the middle, representing her February birthday. He is wearing a sparkly suit and pants, gold colored, and so he was pretty epic looking. His hair was… gelled back and it made him look a little bizarre, but the ladies were in love.

District Two follows, with their Chariot decorated with Weapons and stuff like that. Nobody has any idea what they were supposed to be dressed as, but it looks like a grey jumpsuit that is tight, and it makes them look pretty good. The girl, Samantha, looks almost annoyed, but looks at waves to the audience. Her flowing hair is wavy and it is shining, reflecting the setting sun. The boy, Logan, looks pretty much the same, but is smiling and waving. So much for Capitol lovers. But the crowd still goes wild. As always.

District Three next, and their Chariot is decorated with lightning bolts, and it is sparking. They are wearing amazing outfits – her wearing a silver dress that looks like it has electric charges going through it, him wearing a jumpsuit with the same appearance – and the crowd goes nuts. Anna has a bandage going up her arm, and people whisper about it. Not surprising, it adds mystery. Aiden is sitting there, waving and smiling, and she is beaming. Bet people are wondering if she will be beaming when she gets into the arena.

District Four next, and they look really good. They are both water, but since they are just 13, it can't be too showy, but the outfits are amazing. Brooke is wearing a lilac bikini top with white flowers, and with a skirt covering her bottom piece. Her hair is in a low wavy pony with a pink flower in her hair. Noah is in what looks like a surfer's shirt and trunks, and he has a shark tooth necklace around his neck. Their Chariot is decorated with it entirely a wave, and tan horses to represent the sand.

District Five's up, and they are dressed in black clothes that have DNA patterns on them, which are actually…. Morphing with another to become one? Well, they are DNA splicing/breeding. So, that makes sense. He looks a little uncomfortable, but she is somewhat smiling and cheery. Their Chariot is decorated with about the same colors, and the horses are jet black.

District Six comes out soon after, and they are in AMAZING outfits. They are medical, so it is not surprising that they are dressed the way they are, but the touches are amazing! They are both wearing White doctor coats and pants, but the only difference is that the pants are tight, and her jacket hugs her waist perfectly, and with her hair in a pony in the back and black clear glasses on, but it suits her perfectly, and makes her look older than 12. He is the same, but she looks phenomenal. The chariot has Crosses on it, like a medical, and some other things, and the horses where pure white.

District Seven follows and they look uncomfortable. He is wearing a red plaid shirt with brown overalls, with what looks like wood chips on them, and she is wearing a pink plaid shirt with blue overalls, hugging her hips. She looks uncomfortable as a lumberjack, but she looks like she can throw an ax, which can get her far. Their Chariot has trees painted on and it has axes.

District Eight is next, and their outfits have different fabrics. The entire place becomes silent. Everyone knows about what happened to Victoria. Zach holds her hand, and she looks somewhat distant. Her dress has different styles, but it looks really good. And his is the same. The Chariot has the allusion of it is completely fabric. But nobody really minds that. They are all focused on Victoria. We all wonder how long she will last.

District Nine now, and the little girl looks adorable, dressed as a hunter, and he is the same. But they both have the cameo colors on. They look cool, but nothing to brag about. But Coral looks adorable. She has a bow wrapped around her back, and her hair is pulled into a braid. He, on the other hand, looks a little different, with a two spears in an X form on her back, and a cut across his face. Was it real? It doesn't really matter. The Chariot is covered in cameo, and it looks pretty cool, admittedly.

District Ten now, and they look really good. The girl, Caroline, is dressed in a pink plaid shirt and warn out skinny jeans, and cowgirl boots – with about a two inch pump – and a cowgirl hat. Her hair is in low braids, and she looks really pretty. He is in a button up tan shirt with warn and partially muddy jeans, and cowboy boots and hat. The horses are just regular horses, and the Chariot… well, it's too hard to describe.

District Eleven, and they are dressed in… Togas? With grape vines going down them. Oh that looks stupid…. And the guy is a creeper. Most of us hope he dies. I don't think I should say more. But the girl looks nice. The toga had a belt that wraps around her waist, and the strawberry in her hair adds a nice touch. Cool.

Finally, District 12, and they are dressed in… Coal miner suits. But not bad. It's jumpsuits that are dusty, but they are tight. And they have slight black dust on their faces, and they actually look really good. If only everyone had such creative minds.

They all circle around the President's mansion, and he comes out and says a speech welcoming them to the Capitol. Then the Anthem comes on, and they all stand as the sun sets. Then, just like that, they roll back into the Training center, gone to the public until the Interviews, the day before the Games.

**

* * *

GAH! THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE! Lmaoo and btw, I might not post Sunday, because I am busy the entire day. And I do mean entire day. But yeah, WHAT DID YOU THINK? Lmaoo**

**Question:**

**1: What day is The Hunger Games movie coming to Theaters?**

**Bonus: What was the date Mockingjay was released?**


	21. Training Day 1

**HOLA! Lmaoo alright, so Here is training day one! :D AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING! MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECKTIC! LMAOO and I will update more :)**

**Training Day One**

**Coral's POV**

I walk over to Josh and tap him.

"You ready?"

"Yup, let's go." He says. We both walk with Phil to the training center. District One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six are already there, and two tall men come up to us and pin a piece of fabric to both of our backs that says our District number, 9. The girl from District 6, Lilly, walks up to me, her district partner next to her.

"Uh, hi." She says shyly.

"Hi," I smile. "I'm Coral and this is Josh." Josh nods.

"I'm Lilly, and this is Kendall. Hey, because we are all the same age, would you want to be allies?"

"Depends. What can you both do?" And with that, we begin to talk about what we can and can't do. They are pretty good. We also talk to Carter and Caroline, and they both seem useful. If they live, that is.

The training instructor has us all sit in a circle once everyone arrives, and she explains to us that there is no hand to hand combat with each other, and that there are assistants to help us. We will have three days of training, and then we will see the Gamemakers in our private training session on the third day. When she lets us go, we all scatter. I see the District One, Two, and Four tributes all staying together – probably because they are the richest and they trained for this, I guess I can call them the Careers – and we all stay with each other. I learn to do multiple things, including throwing knives and working a bow. But I still have some work to do. I hope I can get ready in time.

I turn and see Josh, throwing a spear, and I see Kendall throwing a sword. Lilly is learning to find medical herbs, Caroline is learning how to climb trees, and Carter is watching Caroline. Hmm… I wonder how long we all can survive.

**Okay, sorry it's suckish! These Training days will be short, and you will NOT see the Private Training Session. :D**

**Question:**

**1: How many notes are in Rue's Song?**

**Bonus: Where is the Capitol Located? (HARD)**


	22. Training Day 2 and a Happy Bday!

**Okay, because I was so busy, I forgot to update on April 6****th****, which was a readers birthday (Happy late birthday The Not So Goddess! Enjoy!) So, for her I will post everything up until I was supposed to stop (So I will post the interviews tonight) and tomorrow…. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! YAY! Lmaoo Okay, in her honor, I will make this one her Fave tribute, Annabeth's POV!**

**Training Day Two**

**Annabeth's POV**

I cannot stand Joseph. It's official. Last night I saw him trying to sneak into my room… while I was showering! He is a total perv. And I know that I will kill him the first chance I get. No matter what. And if it comes down to the two of us, I will be happy to throw a knife or spear through his heart.

"Annabeth come on! It's time for Training day Two! HURRY UP!" I hear Aeron call from the elevator. I fix my hair, and run out. She is standing there, with Joseph next to her. I glare at him and walk in, on her other side. If only I could kill him now. We go down to the Training Center, and I see my soon to be allies, Hailey and Matt. I say soon because the games have not started yet.

We all sit together as we wait for the others to come, and I see Districts One, Two, and Four all in a big group.

"God, those 6 are all in one pack?"

"Well, they have been training since we heard about the games I bet. And they are totally the Capitol's lapdogs." Matt says. He is holding her hand, and she seems almost uncomfortable. But if she is, she is trying not to show it.

"What should we call them?" She asks.

"Well, I heard that little girl, Coral, calling them the Career pack, so let's call them that." I say. They nod.

We all get up when we can and find places to train.

"Okay, so yesterday we trained with Weapons, so today let's work with survival." I say. They nod and we split up. I go to the fire starting area, and they go the berry area.

"Okay, so do you know anything about building a fire?" The instructor asks me. I shake my head.

"Okay, so you can use a lot to start a fire. But the important thing is keeping it going." She continues on, and I follow her movements, occasionally turning to the others. Everybody here, we all probably have a hard life to loose…. Well, all but Joseph…. And only one of us can win it all. I have about a 4.2% chance of winning… which isn't very much. I take a deep breath. If only we had a longer chance.

**So, The Not So Goddess, what did you think? AND WHO LIKES BTR AND iCARLY? I DO AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR iOmg and Big Time Girl Group TONITE! WOO! :DDD And I hope iOmg has some Seddie! :D**

**Okay, Questions!**

**1: What does Peeta do to Katniss when she sees him after being Captured in Mockingjay?**

**Bonus: What kind of injury does Gale get when he is on the rescue mission for Peeta in Mockingjay?**


	23. Training Day 3

**Kay! I have epic news! I can update all day! I will update tomorrow for the bloodbath, and when I post the Interviews tonight with the scores for the Gamemakers, I will close the poll on my profile, and on Monday I will post the next poll on who should die next :)**

Training: Day 3

Brooke's POV

I walk down with Noah early, not bothering to wait for our escort, and we see District One and District Two is already there. Good, we can all practice early. I hope this gives us enough time to be able to practice enough.

"Hey Brooke! Hey Noah!" Abbi smiles.

"Hi Abbi." I respond. We all walk over to the weapons.

"Okay, so what are we going to use for the games?" Cole asks.

"I say we use what we are best at. I choose Bow and Arrow." Abbi says.

"I choose a trident." I say.

"I choose wire so I can make some traps." Noah says.

"Okay, so the rest of us can choose from what we find." Cole says. We nod.

"What about you Sammi? You seem quiet." Logan says, turning to his District Partner.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking. In a couple days we will be in the arena." She mumbles. I sit next to her, and I rub her back.

"It will be okay. We will make it passed the first day, then the next, and as long as it takes. Okay?"

"But you guys don't get it! What if it comes down to all of us?" We all stay silent. Right as Logan begins to speak up, the other Districts shuffle in, and we have to go train.

We get lectured about how this is our last morning of training, and at one, we will all have lunch, but starting from the Male District One Tribute, so Cole, we all will be called in one by one to have our training session with the Gamemakers, who choose our scores on how well we are at fighting and how much of a chance we have. So basically, the smallest score probably won't last long, but the higher scores will be more of a person to target. So it's a more of pick your poison. Great….

**Okay, so now I will put numbers from 5 (So they can all get a good score) to 11 in a bowl, and pick them out to diside the scores for each Tribute! Well, the Careers, you know will probably do good.**

**Question: **

**1: What does Katniss do in front of the Gamemakers in The Hunger Games?**

**Bonus: Who was just cast as Peeta, and who was cast as Gale?**


	24. Interviews

**SCORES FOR THE GAMEMAKERS!**

District 1:

Abigail (Abbi) Martins - 10

Cole Rucker - 9

District 2:

Samantha McCabe - 11

Logan Carter - 8

District 3:

Anna Carols – 9

Aiden Clark - 9

District 4:

Brooke Waters – 11

Noah Waters - 8

District 5:

Stormi Martins - 10

Kenny Sanders- 7

District 6:

Lilly Kathers – 11

Kendall Farmers - 8

District 7:

Amber Rocker- 6

Matt Rambert- 6

District 8:

Victoria Williamson - 6

Zach Cameron - 9

District 9:

Coral Anderson - 7

Josh Valentine - 11

District 10:

Caroline Fox - 11

Carter Interman - 6

District 11:

Annebeth Rogers - 6

Joseph Rutter - 5

District 12:

Hailey Sparks - 8

Matt Parker – 7

**Okay, so those are the scores! And they were random! I used Research Randomizer. :D**

* * *

**GET READY FOR THE INTERVIEWS! And it will be and audience member's POV, a little girl :)**

I look at each tribute as they all come out of the elevator, and line up in order to take the stage. They walk one by one onto the stage and take their seats in front of Caesar Flickman, the host of the Games. He is only 30, and says that his son, Caesar Flickman Jr. will take over the job when he gets too old. He is in a lavender suit with matching hair and lips, and even eyes. The crowd applauses, and Caesar tells a few jokes to warm up the crowd before getting down to business.

District One, Abbi, is up first, in a gold gown and her hair curled.

"So Abbi, how are you tonight? You look beautiful." Caesar says.

"Why thank you Caesar. Your Lavender suit is very… dashing. My sister back home, Camille, is probably going nuts over it, since that is her favorite color." She smiles.

"Well, your sister has excellent taste," He says. She smiles.

"So, what is your plan for the Arena?"

"Well Caesar, I am teaming up with Cole along with District 2 and District 4, so we all will work together and do what it takes." She smiles. The buzzer rings, and she nods.

"Good luck Abbi." He says.

Next, Cole comes up, and he is pretty much the same. He says he is teaming up with the other Rich Districts, and that he will do what it takes. Yada yada.

They all pass by quickly, with simple angles. Either Sexy, Arrogant, Quiet, Sly, Mysterious, Funny, Cute, or creepy. We all go silent when Victoria comes up.

"Victoria. We are all so shocked about what happened on the train. Can you explain what had happened?"

"Well… I really don't know. All I remember is using the bathroom, then when I was washing my hands, I opened the cabinet, and found some sleeping pills to relax me, then the train suddenly stopped, I fell back, and blacked out." She mumbles.

"Wow. That is…" He starts.

"Can we not talk about this?" To me, she seems a little nervous on that.

The rest of it goes by in a flash. I really hope that the games are better.

**Okay, I had no idea how to do all of this, so I am sorry it's short. And I wanted to get this to you guys soon :D Okay, the polls are closed, and the deaths are now known! :D So tomorrow, you will Discover the living, dead, and the dying. :D Oh, and I KNEW IT! I KNEW SAM LOVED FREDDIE, NOT BRAD! EEEEEPPP! *Does a fangirl dance* IKNEWITIKNEWIT! EEEP! :D**

**Question:**

**1: What was Glimmer's Interview Outfit in The Hunger Games?**

**Bonus: What was Caesar Flickman's color in the 74****th**** Hunger Games?**


	25. Day One: Bloodbath

**Okay, well I first am really sorry, I would have had this up earlier but FF was screwed up. :-/ But… It's 70 at my house (FINALLY!) I am watching Supah Ninjas, iOMG was EPIC last night, and I am drinking Raspberry Lemonade :) Times are good. :D**

**Ladies and Gentleman, let the 1****st**** annual Hunger Games begin! Will your favorite survive Day 1? And the answers will shock you…. (PS, It will switch POV)**

**Now…. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**Day One**

**Bloodbath**

**Abbi's POV**

_Deep in the Meadow_

_Under the Willow_

The song rings through my head as the gong sounds and everyone runs from their plates.

_A Bed of Grass_

_A soft, green pillow_

I run to the Cornucopia, grabbing what I can before I meet up with the others. The arena is a forest, but the Cornucopia is on a giant plain. I see a bow and sheath of arrows, so I grab them.

_Lay down your Head_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

"Abbi! Over here!" I turn and see Sammi waving me over. I run, and look.

"Where are Brooke and Noah?"

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

The rest of the lyrics I cannot remember. And I don't think I want to.

"Getting some weapons. They wanted to grab a couple tridents." Almost on cue, Brooke runs over.

"Hey guys. Got us some food and myself a trident." Brooke smiles. I look around.

"Uh, Brooke? Where is Noah?" She cocks one of her eyebrows. Suddenly, we hear a bloody scream. Oh no. She whips her head around, her brown hair flying to the side. She turns just in time to see her brother speared through the chest.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"_Noah, hurry up! We need to get to the pond, or else we will miss the entire-"I turn, and see him on the ground._

"_Noah!" I wail. I run up to my 8 year old twin's body, and look. He's not breathing. If only I had listened during CPR!_

"_Help!" I scream. I turn my head when I hear running. My neighbor runs up, pushes me aside, and does CPR. _

"_I-Is he okay?" I say through tears._

"_He should be fine. What happened?" She asks._

"_He just collapsed when we were running to the pond." I say._

If only I had help now. I run to his body, spearing the boy who killed him with my Trident – was that District 5 boy? – as I run, and I kneel by his body.

"Noah," I say through tears.

"B-B-Brooke?" He says weakly, coughing up the blood that is filling his mouth.

"Noah, please don't leave me." I cry, leaning my cheek on his forehead. I hear someone scream the boy's name, but I ignore them. The only thing I let in is him, and me.

"You have to win Brooke. You have to." He whispers. I nod, my tears streaming down my face and onto him.

"I will. I promise." I kiss his forehead, and I hold his hand until his stomach goes up, and never does again. I stand, and with my fists clentched, I turn to my allies.

"I don't care what we do, I want the others dead." I say to them.

* * *

**Coral's POV**

I start running away from the Cornucopia, with only a small orange backpack and a few knives. But I don't go too far. I get about 100 yards away, and I climb a tree next to the lake. I watch all the bloody horror go down. I see at least 4 dead bodies from where I am. I shudder, and then I see four people I want to see, running towards the lake. I listen to them before I come down.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but I hope she is alive."

"But..."

"But what?"

"What happens if we are the only ones left?" I take this change to jump down from the branch I'm sitting on, landing with my right knee on the ground, my knife in my left hand, and my brown hair in a braid lying on my left shoulder.

"Well, if we are, we do whatever." I say.

"Coral you're alive!" Josh and Lilly exclaim.

"Yeah, and-" Before I finish, I hear a cannon, which makes us all jump. Another. Then a third. It continues on until 8. Eight deaths. So there are 16 left. That's a lot left.

"15 to go." I mumble.

Later that night, we have gotten food, water, and we killed nobody. Well, tomorrow at least. As we set up camp, I look at the sky when the anthem booms. The seal is shown, and then a Picture of the boy from District Three is shown with his District number. I guess these are the deaths. It is shown for about 4 seconds, and then a picture of the boy from District 4's picture comes up. Next, are both from 5, and the boy from 7, then the girl from 8. So she died. Well, she is in a better place. Next, is Carter – No wonder he never showed up – and so far, that was 7? One more. The boy from 11. Good, he was a creep.

"Okay, so who is left?"

"I don't know." Josh says.

"Well, all from 1 and 2, one from 3 and 4, Lilly and me, the girl from 7, the boy from 8, you and Josh, Caroline, the girl from 11 who I saw killing her District Partner and look towards us as if she wants to join us, and then both from 12." Kendall says to me.

"Okay, well tomorrow, let's take some of them down." I say as Lilly and I curl up in our sleeping bag. Kendall could only grab two, so we let Caroline use one because she is freezing and has a wound on her head. Kendall and Josh try to stay warm by lighting a small fire. But they have us stay in the tree so we won't get hurt, and they keep some of the weapons with them so they can defend themselves. And it comes in handy later that night when the Career pack comes.

**OHH CLIFFHANGER! Lmaoo and I'm SORRY Unoffically Clove that I killed Carter! I wanted at least 8 dead, and so I needed to**

**One: Kill Stormi and Kenny, even though I really liked Stormi, and Kenny too. And yeah. And It was sad writing Noah's death! :( I was Listening to "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, and so it make it sadder :'(**

**And, I got a message from Europa22 asking how you will sponsor if you don't know what they do. Okay, so my bad. lmaoo I'll make a chapter with all the bloodbath survivors about what they do :-)**

**So, this Saturday, you will get Day 2, (Unless FF screws up big time again. ugh.) and yeah :D**

**Question: **

**1: How many people died in the Bloodbath in the 74****th**** Hunger Games?**

**Bonus: How many died in the bloodbath in the 75****th**** Hunger Games?**


	26. Day Two: Memories and a Bloody Murder

**Okay, since NOBODY voted in the polls, I will make it a surprise who dies (If anyone) And I will have a little bit of memories from before The Capitol took over. Kay? Oh, and these are your tribute's talents!**

**District 1:**

**Abbi: Bow; survival; tree climbing/hopping; swimming; fishing; knife throwing**

**Cole: Knife throwing; tree climbing/hopping; element of surprise; spearing; sword**

**District 2:**

**Sam: Tree climbing; Knife throwing; spearing; sword; survival**

**Logan: Hunting; wire; spearing; swords**

**District 3:**

**Anna: Survival; medical herbs; hunting; spearing; hand-to-hand combat; **

**District 4:**

**Brooke: Trident; netting; fishing; knives; weaving; swimming**

**District 6:**

**Lilly: Medical Herbs; healing; tree climbing/hopping; knife throwing; spearing **

**Kendall: Medical Herbs; Healing; Building fires; hunting; throwing knives; swords; hand-to-hand combat**

**District 7: **

**Amber: ax throwing; hunting; tree climbing/hopping; hand-to-hand combat**

**District 8:**

**Zach: Ax throwing; survival; medical herbs**

**District 9:**

**Coral: Bows; throwing knives; hunting; tree climbing/hopping; sneaking around**

**Josh: Hunting; spears; building fires; bows; hand-to-hand combat**

**District 10:**

**Caroline: Bows; hunting; fishing; riding animals; tree climbing/hopping; sneaking around; finding food**

**District 11:**

**Annabeth: Hunting; sharp teeth; herbs; berries; bow; knife throwing; building fires **

**District 12:**

**Hailey: Medical herbs; berries; survival**

**Matt: Hunting; medical herbs; bow; wire; netting**

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present Day 2 of the first annual Hunger Games! Let the Games Continue! And Hope the odds are **_**ever **_**in you tribute's favor!**

**Day 2:**

**Memories and a Bloody Murder**

**Caroline's POV**

I sit curled up in my sleeping bag, and I think about my memories from back home, before the Games, when I lived in a small Massachusetts town. Before I had to move away from the house that built me.

_I sit on my couch, laughing as I watch Spongebob. My iPod in my pocket goes off, and I turn it on, and I smile. New email. I read it and discide to play Doodle Jump, and I am at 32,053 points when somebody covers my eyes. I look up, am smile._

"_Hey," I say._

"_Whatcha playing?" Ben, my best guy friend since first grade, asks. _

"_Doodle Jump. I _was _about to beat my record, but you made my guy die!" I laugh. He sits on the couch next to me._

"_God, last day of school." He says. _

"_I know. Next year, we will be in seventh grade. That means Greek week – god, Madi will LOVE that – the class favorites, and even the school dances." I say. _

"_Yeah. Are you sad that you are leaving?"_

"_Well, of course. I always thought I would be a Raven when I graduated, and a Blue Knight when I went off to college. But, now I will be a Sea Hawk." I say._

"_I wonder what it will be like without you or anyone else." He says._

"_I know. I always think, 'Am I making the right choice? Should I leave all my friends behind?' But in the long run, this will be a lot better for me." I say. He nods._

"_Yeah, that's true." Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He pulls it out of his back pocket, and looks._

"_Oh, it's Court." He says._

"_Courtney?" He reads the text, and his face turns red._

"_Lemme see!" I say. He resists, but I grab it and look. And I turn beet red too. _

Ben, r u hangin wth the lov of ur life now? Relly?

_I know he doesn't lie, so I look at him._

"_You like me?" I say, a smile dancing on my lips._

"_Um, um," Before he can explain, I press my lips to his. It's my first kiss, probably his too, and before I can pull away, he kisses back and wraps his fingers in my hair, with one hand holding my neck. I break away and lean my head against his._

"_I love you," he whispers._

Tears begin to form on my eyes. He died when we all had to move to the Districts because a bomb was dropped.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear Lilly mumble. I sniffle and nod.

"Y-Yeah." I mumble. Suddenly, I look and see a fight.

"Oh my god. Lilly, stay here. I'll be back." I say.

"No Caroline!" I climb the tree, and look. I'm right above a career. I take a deep breath, and grab my knife, and drop it down, right into someone's skull.

* * *

**Abbi Martins**

**Day 2**

I turn when I hear a crack, and see Cole with the butt of a knife in his skull, and his eyes wide as crimson streams down his face.

"Cole!" I cry, sprinting towards him. He falls back, and right as he hits the ground, the cannon fires.

"Who the hell was that?" I scream, looking up into the trees. I don't see anything, but I shoot my arrow deep into it.

"No!" The District 9 boy and the District 6 boy both cry. I hear crumbling, and see a small backpack.

"So, you are hiding people up there? Well, bad choice." I'm about to climb up, but I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I cry out, and look. An arrow. But-

"That's what you get." I see the little District 9 girl standing there with the bow.

"Come on guys, let's just get going. I don't want to stay here much longer." Brooke growls.

"Yeah, come on." Logan agrees. Suddenly, out of no were, an ax comes flying out, digging itself into Logan's skull. The Cannon fires, and he crumbles.

"Logan!" Sam cries, bending down next to him. I lift my spear, but before I can, Coral turns and shoots into the trees. We hear a third cannon, and crumbling. Well, we will find out the killer soon.

I turn to leave, but I hear someone jump down from the tree. I turn, and shoot my arrow, not looking where. I hear a small wail, but no cannon. I turn slightly, and see I hit the District 10 girl in the thigh. I begin to think if that little District 6 girl lived, but I will have to wait. I pull Sam away from Logan, and Brooke follows us as we leave. And the next time we see them, we show no mercy.

* * *

**Lilly Kathers**

**Day 2:**

That morning, we are awoken to the sound of rustling, and without a second guess, Coral shoots up and lets her arrow fly from the bow she has been holding while she sleep.

"Whoa! Watch it! You trying to kill me? Oh wait, you are." From the bushes, the District 11 girl, Annabeth I think, comes out of the bushes.

"What do you want?" Coral hisses.

"For one, to help you guys. Second, to tell you that this came and hit me in the head. I don't think it was meant for me though, since it fell through the trees by your camp." She says, holding out a small silver box and silver parachute.

"A sponsor gift?" My eyes widen. I unwrap it, and sees a kit. My blue eyes sparkle as I open the medical kit. It must be for Caroline.

"Guys! Wake up!" I shake my allies awake, and they look at me.

"What?" Caroline mutters. She opens her eyes, and sees the kit.

"This is for you!" I smile.

"Can you fix me up?"

"Sure, me and Kendall both can." I smile. She nods, and we begin to work. Josh and Coral decide today is a day for food hunting, and maybe killing another tribute. I think about Coral, and I know she will regret killing them, but not until she makes a kill to a person she can't kill. Maybe me, maybe Caroline, who knows. We let Annabeth stay, and we stich up her head wound. By the time I wrap my elbow wound, we still have a ton of medical items. Suddenly, I hear a cannon, and jump.

"You don't think…" I mumble.

"No, Coral and Josh are fine." Kendall assures.

It turns out he was somewhat right.

"Josh, what happened?" I ask, panicked when he walks back with an unconscious Coral in his arms.

"We were fighting the District Twelve kids, killed a kid, not District 12 though, and she got hit in the foot with a tree branch. It banged her in the head too, knocked her out." He explains. I nod and he places her down on the rough ground while I begin to look at her foot. Broken. Not good. I quickly use some cold water – a bad idea, but it's my only idea – and I put give her a shot that has bone mender. I wrap it up, and I clean her head wound.

"She'll be fine. But she needs to rest." They nod, and we set her in the sleeping bag. I look at the sky as we start a fire to cook the food they found, and see the Capitol seal. First, is the boy from One – I learned that was Caroline's work – then District Two, and next, the one who Coral killed, was from District 7, and then the boy from District 8. And it's done. I curl up, and fall asleep, hoping to have a good morning.

**Okay, so means there are 12 tributes left! :) And remember to choose sponsor points, or your tributes will die! :(**

**Question:**

**1: What movie was Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss) in that got her an Oscar Nomination?**

**Bonus: Who died first in the 74****th**** Games?**


	27. Day 3: 2 Can Keep a Secret if 1 is Dead

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT WRITING THIS UNTIL I FINISHED WATCHING THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE! OOPS! :( But I did! :) And here you go!**

**Ladies and Gentleman, Day 3 of the first annual Hunger Games! And for your Favorite Tribute, may the odds be **_**ever **_**in their favor!**

* * *

**Day 3:**

**Two Can Keep a Secret... If one of Them is Dead**

**Anna's POV**

Sit and wait. That is what I do. Just sit in my tree and wait for victims to walk into my net, and then I spear them. But I have one spear. I need help. But of course, I won't get any. Suddenly, I hear a scream, causing me to jump.

"Hailey!" I hear another. So, District 12. I jump down from my tree and look.

"Well, looks like it's your last day District 12." I snicker. Her eyes widen.

"No please! W-We can help you! We-" I shut her up by stabbing her in the stomach with my spear. She screams, and I snicker. Suddenly, I feel a harp pain in my back. I cry out before collapsing.

"Nobody kills my District Partner without being killed themself." I hear the other District 12 tribute say. Suddenly, I hear a clank. My head shakes as I rise it to look at the sound. A orange backpack with three spears! I weakly grab the handle, but before I can, the boy grabs it.

"Sorry, but this won't be much use to you soon." He says before yanking whatever he shot me with out of my back and kissing Hailey before leaving. I see him tear up, and I turn my body to see him leave, and he looks at Hailey, presses his three middle fingers on his left hand to his lips, and then holds them up to her. That's weird. I feel myself get frailer, and as I turn back, I see a small box in Hailey's pocket. I weakly reach up for it and grip it. A medical box! I pull it out and a pill falls. I look at the bottle it feel with.

_Wound healer_

I hesitantly reach for it, and swallow the pill. Just as I black out, I hear the cannon fire. The one thing I don't know, is if it's mine. I remember in the Training center something.

"_You know, I think my weak spot, like the place where I die quickly, is probably my stomach. If we become allies, you need to keep that a secret." Annabeth says._

Well, I guess the song is true.

_But Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

* * *

**Day Three:**

**Lilly's POV**

Since Coral hurt her foot, Josh said that Kendall and I should go hunt. The problem is, I hate hunting.

"Why me? Why couldn't Caroline or Annabeth do it?" I whine.

"Because!" Kendall argues.

"Hmf." I mumble. Kendall suddenly stops. I turn to him.

"What? Nothing is-" Suddenly, I trip and fall on my face in the dirt.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah…" I murmur. I lift my frail head, and find myself staring the District 12 girl in the eyes. I scream, and scramble to my feet.

"Wh-Wh-Why is the body still here?" I tremble.

"Because. Look." He says, pointing to the District 3 girl. Her back is slowly rises and falls. But she is unconscious.

"Should we kill her?" I mumble, walking up to her and bending down, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Does everyone look so innocent in their sleep?

"I say yes." Kendall says, walking up to me with a spear.

"Wait! We can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because," I say. "She knows things about the other Tributes. Secrets. We can use them." He sighs and picks her up.

"Now let's go." I say. He nods. We walk to the camp, and I see Annabeth look up.

"District 3?"

"She can help us."

"But, I want to keep a weapon around in case she tries to kill us." Annabeth mumbles.

"Fine. Whatever." I sigh and get to work on her wound.

* * *

**Day 3:**

**Matt's POV**

I sit in my cave, looking through the large backpack. I wonder who died. Probably both, but I only heard one cannon. I'm guessing it is just me being crazy. Let's see…. Pillow, sleeping bag, crackers, meat strips, wow! This is awesome. I also have three spears. That works well. I snicker at my own joke. I take a cracker and put a piece of meat on it and eat it. I smile. Suddenly, a twig cracks. I turn, but see nothing.

"Hm." I mumble. I turn back to my food.

"Hey, I gotta bone to pick with you," I hear. It can't be.

"District 3." I mumble.

**Oh cliffhanger! And I'm happy I remembered this! :) And soo, question time! And now 11 remain! (For now….)**

**Question:**

**1: Who are cast as:**

**Katniss:**

**Gale:**

**Peeta:**

**Glimmer:**

**Marvel:**

**Rue: **

**Thresh:**

**Mrs. Everdeen:**

**Prim: **

**And no matter what, each correct one is worth 4 points. It's Easter! I wanna be givey! :D**


	28. Day Four: Going, Going Gone

**HOLA! HERE COMES DAY 4! Okay, so I need to tell you all: There are 3 people (Caroline, Anna, and Annabeth) Who have HUGE sponsors, so unless something happens, and EVERYONE votes for one of them to be killed, they will probably be killed. But that has not happened. So, here you go! And what happens may make you cry. :'(**

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Four of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

**Going, Going… Gone.**

**Day 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wrong, District 12."

He turns to me, and the blue orbs in his eyes widen.

"District 11? What brings you here?" He says.

"Well, for one, this _is _The Hunger Games. If I didn't try to find you, I would end up back in 11, but in a box. Also, my now ally has been slipping in and out of consciousness. When she came to for a few minutes, she actually told us that you tried to kill her then stole her food. And we want it back." I growl.

"You and what army?" He snickers. Suddenly, I hear an ax wiz past my left ear, and I stand frozen, shocked by who is trying to attack me. But, it digs itself into District 12's shoulder blade. He cries out in pain. I use this to run into the cave and grab the backpack and the spears, and even some of his food. I would grab the meat, but it would soak the items in the bag. I'm about to turn and run, but I feel myself get caught in a headlock, and I feel warm liquid pouring onto my shirt. I turn my head and see District 12 holding me with one arm, and his stub that is left of his other arm – I shudder at the sight of the stub, with a bone sticking clearly out – is against my shirt, pouring the blood into it.

"If I die you die too." He growls, and I quickly realize with the arm he's holding me with, has a knife pointed towards my side.

"Annabeth! Duck!" I hear someone scream. _Caroline! Where did she learn to throw axes? _I kick District 12 in the groin, and I duck my head. He begins to dig the knife into my side, and it gets pretty deep, but he is stopped when a second ax comes, digging into his skull, and he crumbles to the ground. The Cannon fires, and as I try to get up, I feel a sharp tip on my neck. I glance down, and see that he is still holding me in a headlock, and his corpse is holding a knife to my neck. And to make things worse, my hands are behind my back. I turn my head, and I see his wide eyes as the pool of blood spills out of his head. I scream in pure terror, and Caroline runs in and stops.

"Holy crap…" She mumbles.

"Help!" I cry. She runs over and tries to pull his arm off, and I'm now shaking in terror. I sit up, and she hugs me.

"Are you alright?" She asks. My frame is still shaking as her arms are wrapped around me.

"Y-Yeah. Let's get his food and weapons and go." I mumble. Caroline nods and lets me go, collecting the items. I stay still, my arms holding my knees close and staring at the wall of the cave. Caroline's hand comes in front of me, and I take it, getting up. My white tank top is horribly stained with blood. We both begin to walk back to camp, and I think I was just scarred for life.

* * *

**Day 4**

**Lilly's POV**

I sit down near Anna, working on her wounds. She moans softly as I rewrap her back.

"Too tight?" I murmur? She nods.

"I'm sorry." Suddenly, I hear rustling, and I turn to see a bloody Annabeth and Caroline, with a bunch of weapons and a massive backpack.

"You got it! Is he-" I start.

"He's dead." Caroline finishes. I nod. I turn to Annabeth.

"Why are you so bloody?" That gets her. She starts bawling. I look at her side, and she is bleeding. Bad.

"Annabeth! You're bleeding! Come here." I crawl over to her, and look.

"Pull off your shirt." I command. She turns to me with red, puffy, eyes.

"Excuse me?" She questions.

"You're bleeding really badly in your side. Shirt off!" I snap. She blushes seven shades of red and removes her tank top, leaving her in only her underclothes, and she is fully clothed from the waist down. I look, and you can clearly see her ribs, and wonder if we all look like that. I look at her wound. It's deep, but not fatal. I grab the first aid kit and begin cleaning her wound. She closes her eyes, wincing in pain.

"Lilly, Coral is doing a little better- Whoa! What the hell?" I hear Josh yell. I look and Annabeth's eyes open wide.

"Um, uh-" Josh says, obviously confused.

"Go away Josh!" Annabeth cries.

"No! I'm part of this camp, and I'm older than you for god's sake!" He says. I roll my eyes and continue with her wound. I look into her eyes and see her staring at Josh. I see almost a twinkle in her eyes. But I can't place what is in her eyes. I continue to clean it, and finally I wrap her side.

"I would say, keep the shirt off for the night. It will hurt the wound." I explain. She nods, and I see Coral limb through the bushes with Kendall holding her.

"We walked around a little." I nod, and Coral plops down.

"God, this has been a suckish 15th birthday." Annabeth mumbles.

"Oh! Happy Birthday!" I smile.

"Not really. It'll be happier if I WASN'T IN THIS GAWD DAMN HELLHOLE!" She yells to nobody in particular. Probably the capitol.

"Hey, My 18th Birthday was the day before I got reaped!" Josh snaps.

"So basically, we both had hell bent birthdays. God, they punish us for just being kids who just happened to live in somewhere but the Capitol when the war started!" Annabeth grumbles.

* * *

*That night*

I roll over in my sleeping bag, and I see Annabeth get up. She walks over to a wide awake Josh.

"Watching Coral?" She asks him quietly.

"Something like that."

"I know what you mean. I feel like I'm supposed to protect the younger ones, you know, Coral, Lilly, Caroline, I mean, I tried to save Carter, I did, but the Career, District one boy I think, he just came up, and I tried to stop him, getting hit in the process, and then I just like needed to get away. I tried to find the rest of you, and now I did, but I feel like, after Caroline saved me from District 12, that they are keeping me safe. But-" I sit up just enough to see Josh take her cheek in his hand and press his lips to hers. And that's when the arrow breaks through my skin.

**OH! Drama!**

**1: Annabeth is horrified**

**2: Coral is still injured**

**3: Josh kissed Annabeth**

**4: Small, frail Lilly got shot!**

**Now you must wait until next Saturday to see what happens! Go ahead, hate, but I have more to life than this! Lol no offence, but I have my other stories on YouTube, I have a talent show coming up and me and my BFFL are singing "The House that Built Me" and need to practice, I HAVE to get good grades or my scholarship to private school next year is cancelled, and yeah. **

**Question:**

**1: Who is left in the games?**

**Bonus: On my profile, what is my favorite iCarly Pairing? Lol random and nothing to do with the Hunger Games but... DO IT! lolzz**


	29. Day Five: The Rose

**HELLO! Okay, here is the episode! Ready?**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Day 5 of the first annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor! **

**The Rose**

**Day 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Is he kissing me? He's kissing me! Why is he kissing me? Why am I asking myself so many questions? _I feel the pressure of Josh's lips on mine, and it feels like The Hunger Games have disappeared. Suddenly, a scream pulls us out of our trance. I turn, and see Lilly, a spear sticking out from her stomach.

"Lilly!" I cry out. Josh looks around, and sees the others are gone.

"Damn, they went hunting." Josh mumbles.

"You go look for them. I'll stay with her." He nods, and runs into the woods, putting on his night-vision glasses her got from the Cornucopia. I crawl to Lilly's side, cut her out of her sleeping bag, and look at the wound. If Kendall doesn't get here soon, she will die from the wound. No doubt.

"Come here," I whisper. I gently lift her head onto my lap, and my fingers gently brush her blonde hair out of her face, and my hand caress her cheek.

"Kendall is coming. Josh went to get him." I whisper to her. She is crying gently, and her lips are bright red with blood.

"Don't leave," She pleas. I shake my head.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smile.

"I'm s-s-so sorry Annabeth." She cries, blood filled in her mouth. I hold onto her hand, and I gently wipe the blood from her chin.

"Don't be sorry. I should have looked out for you. It's my fault. But I will find who killed you. I swear." She gently nods, and she mumbles something.

"Please don't let me die." She cries.

"Kendall is on his way. I swear."

"Sing." Sing? Sing what? Well, there is one song. I clear my throat, and begin.

_Some say love it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need_

_I say love it is a flower,_

_And you it's only seed."_

Lilly looks into my eyes as I sing. She glances down at the wound and back to me. I wish Kendall would hurry.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live._

Lilly's eyes flutter shut. I continue to brush her hair out of her face. Her chest only rises slowly.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long._

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong._

Her chest barely rises now, and her hand falls to the ground from her wound, completely bloody. I'm choking up now, but I need to finish the song. For Lilly. I take a deep breath.

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love,_

_In the spring, becomes the rose._

I look at her. She is motionless. Her chest rises slowly, and then falls. The Cannon fires. I lay my head on her chest and cry. But I know I need to do something for her. I lift my head up, and kiss her temple gently. I left her head of my lap like I'm lifting a baby. My tears cover her face, and I hear rustling in the bush in front of me. I throw my knife at it, and I hear the tear of human flesh. There is a scream, and the cannon. I look at the sky, my hatred towards the Capitol flaring in my body. It's not my fault. It's the Capitol for making these stupid games and making poor Lilly, Coral, all of us young children, be forced to kill each other for the Capitol's entertainment. I need to do something more for her, to show the Capitol I'm not part of their games.

I look up, and see a blossoming flower tree. I stand, and I begin to pick the flowers. Yellow, Pink, Purple, Blue, and Red. I pick them, and kneel next to her. I begin placing the flowers in her hair, on her wound, and gently wiping the petals off of her dirty face. After all the flowers are on her face, I rise and press my palm to my lips and then hold it to her. A final goodbye.

"Bye Lilly," I whisper, and I grab my backpack, and walk away, not turning back.

About a mile ahead, I hear a rustle, and I look down, seeing a sponsor gift. I open it, and find a medical kit. Why now? I pick it up and throw it to the ground.

"Damn you Capitol!" I scream. Soon after, I fall to my knees, crying into my palms. I hate the Capitol. And I now realize, I need to win. For Lilly.

* * *

**Kendall Farmers**

**Day 5**

I'm hunting with the others when I hear Josh.

"Kendall! Coral! Caroline! Anna! Come quick! Lilly's hurt!" He says. We all turn around, and see him break through the bushes.

"Hurry!" He yells to us. We nod and start running full speed. But we are over a mile and a half away from camp.

"What happened?" I ask Josh.

"She got shot with a spear in the stomach." He explains.

"Oh god. We need to get there now!" I start running faster, but Josh stops me. And we all stop. Because a Cannon fires. Followed by another one.

"No. No, No, No!" I scream.

"Annabeth is with her." Josh says.

"If Annabeth wins, she will be psychotic." Caroline mutters. I keep running, not caring the others are behind me. I promised I would protect her. I continue to run, and I stop at the camp. She's gone. And so is Annabeth.

"No, she can't be dead!" I say, tearing up. "I promised I would protect her! Now she's gone. And it's all my fault."

"Damn you Capitol!" We hear someone scream.

"No kidding." I mumble. Suddenly, the Capitol Seal comes into the sky. Let's see. First, they show Lilly. I look at the ground. Her face made her look like a flower in the spring. Next, is Amber from District 7. Was she the killer? Probably. Next up is Matt from District 12. And that's it. 9 of us left. And it's only been 5 days.

* * *

**Did that make anyone cry? *Raises hand* I made it like Rue's death, because it kinda was sad like that. :'( And also, I will post next week the sponsor scores, because I have NOT kept track of them, so I have to look. But It won't be hard :) Now, next week you will get a good chapter :) Well, as good as it can get in the Hunger Games. :/ lol but :| **

**Questions:**

**1: Why did Gale leave for 2 in Mockingjay? (Two answers)**

**Bonus(NoPoints): Who do you want to win?**

**Bonus worth points: What was the song that Annabeth sang called? Who wrote it?**

**And I'll write next week! Well, if You guys are nice enough to get me 150 reviews before that, I will post another episode! :)**

**Next week: How Do You Love Me Now?**

**Day 7: A Feast to Remember**


	30. Day Six: How Do You Love Me Now?

**I am sosososososo Sorry! I have been REALLY busy with school, and I have been busy since my school Drama Club's play is in two weeks and we have rehearsal every Saturday, so I haven't been able to write :| But, here is the episode from A WHILE ago, and Then I have something I want you guys to watch that I will tell you where to find soon! :) And a note: If you haven't already noticed, I changed the name to "If I Die Young" which you find out soon enough. :)**

* * *

**Day Six**

**How Do You Love Me Now?**

**Sam's POV**

I roll over onto my side.

"Abbi! Sam! Up!" I yell. The two teenage girls jump up, and glare at me with tired eyes.

"What Brooke?" Sam groans.

"Well, for one, you have to be ready to get up and run, and two, it's day Six. And there are Nine tributes left, including us."

"So?" Abbi mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"So, we need to go and hunt the six others. Six down for day Six? It will mean one of us will be out in 24 hours!"

"Fine, whatever. But I'm hungry." Sam sighs. Suddenly, a giant box falls to the ground.

"Thank you Rodger! I take it back, I don't hate you… totally." Sam grins. I unwrap the package, and my heart shatters. It's Lamb Stew. Noah's favorite. A single salty tear rolls down my cheek, and into to the stew.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Abbi asks, concerned.

"I miss him so much." I whimper. Images of my twin brother roll through my mind, us at the beach, him catching a fish with our dad, and our parents teaching us how to throw a trident and catch a fish in the water.

"Is that why you want to win so badly?" Sam asks.

"No, I don't want to win. I want to avenge his death. And that means find who killed him, and kill them. The problem is, as far as I know, they already could be dead. So I want to kill whoever comes in my way. If that means I become the victor, so be it." I cry.

"You know Brookie –" Abbi starts.

"Noah always called me Brookie!" I lose it there, and break down crying.

"Sorry, anyways, you know _Brooke_, on the train, Cole told me 'if I die, I want to die as myself', and I get it now more than ever. He didn't want the need to survive to take over him and make him someone he's not. He wanted to die himself. The way he was before these games sealed his fate. To get what I'm saying?" I turn to her, sniffling, and nod.

"Sam and I were talking, and we realized we all are becoming that. The person we don't want to be. An evil killing machine with no emotion. But we all human beings. And eventually, all the killing will come back to haunt us." She continues.

"I know, it's just…. I can't bear to live with the fact I could have saved him."

"Well, it was if you saved him, you would lose your own life in the process. And then he would feel that way about you. What goes around, comes around." Sam says. I nod.

* * *

**Day Five**

**Annabeth's POV**

I wake up around what looks like noon, and I sit up, my the dirt on my face crusting from my tears. I put my hand on my side, and become surprised when I find a lump in my pocket. I pull it out, and discover a golden mockingjay pin surrounded by a peace sign. My mind clicks back to when I came to the camp, and I saw Lilly with it pinned to her shirt. She must have placed it in my pocket before she…. I can't even think of it. Suddenly, I hear the bushes rustle, and I instantly pull my knife from its holder, and I look up. But what appears isn't an enemy. It's Josh.

"Josh? God you scared me!" I say.

"Sorry, but I wanted to come find you." I look at his head.

"Nice Mohawk." I chuckle.

"I had to cut it. It was making me really hot." I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Lilly. I tried to get them back in time." He mumbles. I nod.

"I know, I know. But to be honest, it's a blessing and a curse she is gone." I mumble. He sits next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not in any pain anymore. She doesn't have to go through all this. We all know one of us can win, and I feel like if she was here, it would be too hard for a 12 year old to go through." I instantly regret that, for one reason. Coral.

"I know what you mean. I want Coral to win, I really do, but I'm not sure she can take it much longer. She's not the innocent little girl who came in here. And she knows it. She's become almost emotionless. She doesn't even do anything about Lilly. She just sits with a blank expression as she looks at the ground."

"Well maybe that's the way she mourns. She's the youngest left, and she doesn't think she has a chance left." I say. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Who do you think will win?" I turn away.

"I can't say that. I'm one of the tributes, you know, and how would it sound if I go 'I will win!' I mean really." I laugh. Before I can object, he takes my head in his hands and presses his lips to mine. I want to object, but I finally cave in and kiss him. His arm squirms around my waist, and I realize something. _I can't love him_.

"Josh, no," I say, pushing him off me.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"I know you like me, but I just can't love you. There is no way that I can. I mean, we can't both win! And after losing Lilly, I cannot get close to someone without my heart breaking when they die, or their heart breaking when I die!"

"Don't talk like that!" Josh yells back.

"Josh, just get it through your thick skull! There are nine other children I'm fighting against for not just the title of Victor, but for life! The eight other people in this arena, including you, want to win just as much as I do, if not more! I have a 1/9 chance to win! Thinking about it, that's not a big chance! As far as I know, I could be dead in as less as a day! And if I live, that means you, Kendall, Caroline, Coral, Anna, and the three Career tributes, all die! I mean Josh, they have families! We all do! Get a damn clue, will you?" I demand. I see hurt linger in his eyes, but more than that, anger.

"Fine. Screw you Annabeth." And then, he throws something, and runs off. I look at him confused about what he threw, but the sudden sharp pain in my thigh answers my question, and I instantly collapse.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm ALWAYS in Annabeth's POV, but I won't have her in the next episode. They will talk about her, but she won't tell her point of view. :) And ready? Okay, the surprise is, go on my page, and look for the first link that says "Trailer:" and follow that link! :) Oh, and I have lost track of the amount of points people have, so I'm just giving everyone who's tribute is left standing 100 points each episode. So for example, If someone is sponsoring Coral, then they get 100 points because their tribute is still alive. And next week, if she is still here (IF! I'm not giving any hints!) then that person gets 100 points. So no more questions, but I will still ask you one question…**

**And also, I want to tell people on my profile, I have a poll that asks what my next story should be after this one. Kay? So check it out! :)**

**1: Who do you think will die next? (Can be more than one!)**


	31. Day Seven: Rain Rain Go Away!

**Okay, some may wonder what's up with the odd updating. Well, this Saturday I will be back on track. Oh, and SCOTTY MCCREERY WON! YAY! AND I WAS RIGHT! THEY ARE TOTALLY DATING! :D lol Oh, and I want ALL of you to go to my friend's profile and read her stories! She is BTRfanMegan and she is writing a SYOT story now! But District one is taken by her, and District Two is taken by…. Well, me :) lol so go read her stories! :)**

* * *

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Seven of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

**Day Seven**

**Rain Rain Go Away!**

**Coral's POV**

I look up at the sky. I wonder if Lilly is looking down at me. I miss Lilly so much. She was one of my only friends here. I want to win for Lilly, I really do. But everyone here is so much older than me. So I come to a conclusion. I'm running away. Everyone is out hunting, so I begin to pack my orange backpack I got from the Cornucopia, a few of my knives, and my bow and sheath of arrows.

"Where are you going?" I jump when I hear his voice.

"Josh," I mumble.

"Well?" He demands. I turn on my heels to face him, and look him straight in the eyes.

"I'm done. If I'm going to have any chance, I'm going to be on my own. I can't be here." I say.

"Says who?"

"Josh! Get a clue! We both can't win! And If I can have any chance, it won't be with a big alliance! I can't trust anyone anymore!" I cry.

"I guess this is goodbye then," He says.

"Good luck," I say. He nods, and I run. I just keep running, until I come across voices.

"Brooke, we need to find that other pack. They are too strong." A girl says. _Brooke. Where have I heard that name? _

"Abbi, I know. But we have no idea where they are."

"Well, we know that there has to be the two big guys, and then I think that District 3 is with them now. The District Nine girl is pretty tough."

"The District Nine Girl isn't with them," I look, and see someone walking up to them. I instantly duct behind a bush, and keep listening.

"What do you mean?"

"She ran off."

"Then we need to find her." I hear the girl, Brooke I think, say. They all rise, and begin walking towards my bush. I instantly turn on my heels and start running, and soon I hear them follow. But then the adrenaline begins to fade, and I turn, and fall on a root. I begin crab walking from them, but they stop me.

"Please don't hurt me! I-I I can lead you to them!" I cry. The tall blonde one looks at me.

"How? I saw them already. I know where they are." She says.

"Because. They were all out hunting. I know where the camp is!" Suddenly, I hear the cannon. And again. And Again.

"What the hell?" The same blonde says.

"Looks like someone got to them first." The other one, holding a spear, says.

"No, that wasn't the cannon. That was-" Suddenly, a crack of lightning shoots across the sky.

"-Lighting!" I exclaim.

"You two get shelter! I'll finish her off." The girl with a trident says. They nod and run off, and the girl puts her boot on my chest, and holds the trident up into the air.

"Lights out, brat." And then my vision goes black.

* * *

**Day 7**

**Abbi's POV**

Sam and I keep walking. We hear a crack of thunder.

"You think that was the cannon?" Sam asks.

"Maybe. We better find a cave soon. Brooke will be back." I nod, and we suddenly hear rustling.

"Did you hear that?" I ask her.

"Probably just the rain," I nod in agreement. Abruptly, we hear a shriek.

"That's her." I smirk.

"Now there is only Eight left." Sam smiles. We come across a tree, with a giant hole.

"Well, that looks plenty big enough." I smile. We climb in, and sit.

"Want some crackers?" Sam asks me.

"Sure."

"Then get them out of the backpack." She laughs.

"Nah, you can." I joke. We both start laughing, totally giving away our location.

"Who knows, maybe one of us will win this thing." And that's when the trident enters Sam's back.

**Okay, yeah it's short, but I wanted to make a cliffhanger.**

**1: Who do you think threw the trident? (N**ote: It's not the owner!)

**2: Who's gonna die next time? lol**

**3: Is Coral _really _dead?**


	32. Day Eight: The Horror of the Games

**Okay, this is gonna be a CREEPY chapter, and it will have a few more swears than usual. Enjoy, and remember, it's dark, down-pouring, and the thunder and lightning are crazy. Kay? Be ready…. Lol**

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Eight of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

**Day Eight**

**The Horrors of the Games**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stagger down the muddy dirt, in dire need of clean water. I'm afraid of trying the rain water, and I really don't have the time. Wobbling, I stare at the sky.

"Please god, let me find water." I beg. Finally, I collapse.

"What am I doing in this damn mess?" I sigh. If only I could find a place with water to rest.

I whip my head to the side. I am staring at the darkness.

"I swear to god I heard breathing." I mumble. I begin to shakily crawl, losing my energy fast. What happened to this place? It's almost as if it's possessed. Everyone is turning… evil. What am I saying? This is the Hunger Games, not The Forest of Hands and Teeth. At least… I think it's not…

I continue to crawl, and I suddenly hear something. I turn, and see… ice? I don't even question it, and I crawl over. I begin to bang on it, and create a crack. I can feel my clothes sticking even more to my frail, thin body, but I ignore it. I just keep using the knife that Josh threw at me – which hit my calf, but it wasn't fatal – to make cracks. Suddenly, a hear the ping of a bow releasing an arrow, and an arrow penetrates the ice. I whip my head around just in time to see someone – It's too dark to see their face, but they are drenched in what looks like water and blood – run away. I shrug it off and continue to pick at the ice, until finally I break through and get about a 12 inch diameter hole. I smile and begin filling my canteen with water. Without a chance to react except for a shriek of terror, a bloody, white knuckled hand pulls me under.

* * *

**Day Eight**

**Abbi's POV (I know…. Again.)**

I look up, frightened, and I see someone I don't expect.

"Miss me?" She says.

"Wh-wh-where's Brooke?" I demand.

"Oh, you know, doing what she loves doing. Swimming with the fishes." She grins evilly. I don't understand how she lived. She has pale white skin, probably from the icy rain water, and she has bloody scars running from her upper lip to her right ear, one at the side of her chin, one surrounding her left ear, an almost T looking scar running from the side of her head to under her left eyebrow, one in between her two eyes, one going from her neck to the scar on her right face, and one from the top side of her head to above her right eyebrow **(Picture Esther from the Alternate Ending of Orphan), **and it just seems so impossible.

"How…"

"Let's put it this way, I knew what to do."

"Listen District 9, just tell me what you did to my partner!" I demand.

"Well, fine."

* * *

_*Flashback; Coral's POV*_

_I close my eyes, ready to take what comes. When I remember something I learned from my dad. I instantly lift my right leg up, and pull it to myself enough to wrap around her and push her to the ground. Brooke drops the trident, and it rolls into the flowing lake next to us, slowly sinking. I immediately jump up and pin her to the ground, my knife in my hand. She begins fighting me, and I hold my knife to her, trying to beat her strength and slice her neck. But she begins trying to grab it with her hands, so I grab one hand with my free one, but she still fights. Finally, I get sick of this, and I use my knife to stab her in the side. She yelps in pain, and I use this to pull my knife out, and pin her to the ground, using her shirt. She tries to fight, but I rise, grab a branch next to me, and begin to beat her with it. She screams, and I take one last swing, right at her temple. She screams out, and her head falls to the ground. I hear the cannon, and I smile. Then I choose to do something unknown to the Hunger Games. I grab her legs, and I begin to drag her limb body to the water, and I dump it in. Then I use a little tablet I found, and toss it in, instantly freezing the water over. But before I leave, I look on the shore, and she her trident. I grab it, and begin to search for the rest of the Careers._

* * *

*End of Flashback; Abbi's POV*

"You are an evil little girl." I growl. Suddenly, I look up at the sky, the anthem booming. The Capitol seal is shown, and then something none of us expect. No deaths in the past 24 hours.

"What?" Coral demands. She looks down at limp body of Sammi, and kicks it. Sam stirs. The little demon yells in anger, and pulls the trident out, and says something that makes me think she saw Orphan when she was young, on Capitol TV, and is channeling Esther. She holds the trident up high, and looks at Sam.

"Don't worry, you're going to Heaven now." And she brings the trident down right on Sam's head. The cannon fires – at least, I'm pretty sure it's the cannon – and Coral looks at me.

"Now, just to make sure that was the Cannon…" She starts. She pulls the bloody trident out of Sam's head, and then stabs it through her neck. No sound.

"Yep, that was the Cannon." She smiles. She turns on her heels, and looks back at me.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to kill who I was trying to kill before. And probably everyone else who is in my way." She smiles.

"Why don't you kill me?" I ask.

"Because I'm not an idiot. I know you are wearing full body armor. Look." She says, and she shoots an arrow at my chest, and it bounces off.

"Now, I am off." She smirks, and walks away, leaving Sam's dead body in front of me.

* * *

**Day Eight**

**Caroline's POV**

I fly through the trees, jumping from limb to limb. After Coral and Annabeth left, we decided to break apart. So I'm now searching for Annabeth, and we can try to work together. Suddenly, I hear yelling. I look down, and see a small bloody figure walking away from a thick tree, blood covering her dark hair. Only one person I know can be that size. Coral.

"Coral," I mumble, but then cover my mouth. She looks straight up, and I close my eyes, hoping she doesn't see me watching her. She doesn't, but she shoots an arrow up anyways. I feel a sharp throbbing in my left arm, and I grab my shirt collar and bite down, trying not to cry out. She walks away, and I whimper. But I need to keep going. I begin to wrap my wound, and I continue on. Abruptly, I see two girls fighting on the ice below me. I jump down, but they don't see me. I watch them, and then I see a box on the ground. A sponsor gift? I open it, and find a dart gun. The darts aren't poisonous, but I don't mind. But I don't think in belongs to me. But I still take it, and I shoot it at the ice. It sends me back, and I fall to the ground. Suddenly, the ice cracks. I look up, and see the two girls fighting, one on top with a bloody knife in her hand. Before I can yell, the ice breaks, and they both fall in. I pull my shoes off, and I begin to walk on the ice slowly, slipping twice. Just then, Annabeth jumps up out of the water, and takes in a deep breath. She looks up and sees me, and I reach my hand out. She grabs it and I begin to pull her out, but a pale hand grabs her leg. She screams, and then… someone pops out of the water and coughs water up on Annabeth's leg.

"Please, don't let me die," She begs. But she has one hand behind her back, and I can tell she's holding a knife.

"Go to hell you Bitch." Annabeth growls, before kicking the girl in the neck – I can't tell who she is in this light – and the girl's head goes back before she floats back into the water. I pull Annabeth out.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"District Four," She says simply, wiping the blood from her forehead.

"Well, we got to go, Coral has turned insane." I mumble as the cannon fires.

"What?" She asks, shocked.

"You heard me. Now let's go." I say.

"Wait, does that mean-" She starts. I nod.

"Yes, that means we are allies. This time in the arena is driving everyone insane. I think it's something in the rain." I say.

"Really? You think so?" She opens her mouth, but I slap her.

"No! Don't do that! I saw a thing about it on the TV. It's rare rain that is Capitol created that will actually make you become whatever is in the rain. So if they put a chemical to make you sweet, it makes you sweet. If they put a chemical to make you sleepy, you sleep." I start.

"And if they put a chemical to make you insane or a killer, you become an emotionless killer." She finishes for me.

"Exactly." I say. I turn my head when I hear rustling in the trees.

"Come on, let's go." She says. I nod, and we begin running, just in time, because none other than Coral walks through the bushes.

* * *

**Day Eight**

**Coral's POV**

I walk through the bushes, and just in time to see them walk away.

"Dang," I mumble. Suddenly, I see a hand come out from the ice.

"So, you lived?" I questioned the cold, soaked figure.

"I lived through you, and through that Bitch trying to break my neck." She brags, pulling herself out of the water. The Lightning flashes in the sky, and we both look up at the pitch black sky.

"Well, it may be me, but I want those two dead. How about you?" I ask her. She nods, and we shake hands.

"Allies."

"Now let's kill those two. And the rest of them by the end of the day," I smile. She nods, her blonde hair covered in blood. My brown locks are probably just as bad. We gather our weapons, take some mud and make a line on each cheek of our faces, and I hand her the gory trident.

"Let's kill us some tributes." I say, and we begin running after the two new allies, unbeknown to the face that this rain is a poison, and we are dying slowly.

* * *

**WOW! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN YET! YAY! :D Okay, so that was a creepy chapter in my opinion. I just watched the movie Orphan, so I kinda made some parts like that. :) **

**1: What do you think will happen?**

**2: Who's gonna die next?**

**3: Will Coral and Brooke die from the sickness? **

**4: Will you all go to and read BTRfanMegan's Two new stories about the Hunger Games? (One is a SYOT story, and one is a sponsor a tribute story! For the SYOT, she is still looking for Districts (Except Districts 1, and 2, since her tributes are in D1, and mine are in D2. :D Oh, and YEAH! 2,200+ words this chapter, 32+ chapters, and 130+ reviews! Thank you all so much! :D**


	33. Day Nine: What If?

**Okay, I am SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! First, I had Drama Club rehearsal all morning, and I slept all afternoon, then last week I went to see X-Men: First Class with my 3 BFFL's, let's call them M, B, and R, and then after B invited us to go to her house for the afternoon, so me and R went since M couldn't and I was at B's house till like 6:30, and then I had to come home, have dinner, and take a shower, and by then it was 7:45, and I was really tired, so I went to my room and watched TV, and I was just about to begin writing this, but my parents made me practice Guitar, and by then it was 8:15, and then I wanted to watch the rest of iParty With Victorious, and then I had to go to bed right after. So yeah. And I would have updated earlier today but I was outside most of the day, and I also watched the Bruins Stanley Cup Champions Parade (BRUINS REPRESENT!) and yeah. But I remembered! :D So here. ENJOY!**

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Nine of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

* * *

**What If?**

**Day Nine**

**Kendall's POV**

I sigh, and keep walking. I don't really know what is a cannon or not, so as far as I know, I could be one of the last three. But probably not.

"KENDALL!" I hear two girls call. I turn, and see Annabeth and Caroline.

"Annabeth? Caroline?" I ask. They grab on to me.

"Please help us. Coral went insane, Brooke and Samantha are dead, and still Josh, Anna and Abbi are missing." They say.

"No, Anna is with me. She's out hunting." Suddenly, we hear footsteps. Anna appears from out of the bushes with few spears tied with a bow. Sponsor gift.

"Kendall?" She asks.

"What's up?"

"Samantha's dead." She says.

"Yeah, and so is Brooke." Annabeth says.

"No, Brooke is still alive."

"What?" Caroline says terrified.

"Well then we have got to go!" I say quickly, and suddenly we turn around, bumping into Josh and Abbi.

"Josh? Abbi?" I ask. Abbi's hair is wet and stuck to her face, and she is panting. Josh is similar, but his hair is still in his Mohawk.

"We have to go! We ran into Coral and Brooke. They are insane! This rain is doing something to them."

"It's toxic Capitol rain." Annabeth says.

"Alright. Well, let's get going." We turn around, but we become face to face with two people. Coral and Brooke.

"Well, well, well." Coral grins.

* * *

**Day Nine**

**Coral's POV**

I snicker at them.

"So, I hear that rumor is spreading we are poisoned. Well, looks like that is too damn bad." Brooke says.

"Guys! I just remembered something!" I hear Caroline whisper.

"What?"

"The only way to snap them out of it is seeing someone they care about dying." She says.

"So who…" Before I know what is going on, Anna turns and throws a spear, and it digs itself into Josh's stomach. Only one word can come out of my throat.

"JOSH!"

* * *

**Day Nine**

**Caroline's POV**

I watch as Coral runs up to Josh, her face pale.

"J-Josh…" She mumbles.

"I needed to do that. You can't be a psychopath." He mumbles. She nods, tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to win, for you." She mumbles in his ear. He was like a big brother to her.

"I bet you will," He smiles. Slowly, his eyes flutter shut. His chest rises, and then falls. It never rises again. The Cannon fires. Coral stands up, her head hunched over, her hands in fists, and her body shaking.

"Coral I had to-" Anna starts. Coral screams and throws a knife in her pocket at Anna. It hits her in the chest. She collapses.

I turn to Brooke, and ask.

"So, anyone special in this arena?" I ask her.

"No. Because the one person I cared about here is dead. And I am going to avenge him." She says.

"Brooke, It's time for me to be strong." Abbi says.

"What?"

"I didn't realize he was your brother because his back was turned, so I killed him. But if I had known, I would have spared him. I swear."

"But, that guy from District Five-"

"I told him to kill your brother, without knowing it was your brother." She mumbles.

"Well, Abbi, I know that you know what has to happen." Brooke says. And before Abbi can respond, the trident flies right through her stomach.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short, but I needed a filler chapter. And by the way, the whole thing before with the people with no sponsors go first, is done! And I need your help, I cannot think of who I want to win, cause I kinda want them all to win, Since I just generally like Caroline and Annabeth, those characters having a similar personality to me, Brooke because she lost her brother and her poor parents if Brooke died, Coral because she is so young, and Kendall because he promised to win for Lilly, although so did Annabeth, and Lily was so sad to kill off!**

* * *

**Questions:**

**Who should win the First annual Hunger Games?**

**Is Anna really dead?**

**Who will die next?**

**Will I update next week? – Maybe because I'm out of school Wednesday *Does Happy Dance* and yeah - **

**Are my questions irritating people? **

**Will you Review? Lol :)**


	34. Day Ten: The Final Countdown Part 1

**I'm on schedule! :) Okay, now this will be very… interesting…. :) Enjoy! And there are this episode (The Final Countdown part 1 – 2) and the next episode left of the Games! :D**

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Ten of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

* * *

**Day Ten**

**The Final Countdown: Part 1**

**Brooke's POV**

The Trident flies through Abbi's stomach, and she is stuck to the tree behind her. Her limps flop down, her head facing the ground as her body curls onto the trident. But I hear no cannon.

"What the hell?" I demand. Abbi suddenly coughs blood up onto the ground. She pulls the trident out of her stomach, and throws it to the side. She collapses to the ground, hunched over.

"Wow, you're not dead yet. Talk about one tough nut to crack, District One." I say. She killed my brother. We are _not _on a first name basis anymore.

"I-If I Sh-showed any w-weakness in these g-games, I w-would h-have already be d-dead." She says. She stands slowly, wobbling as she has one hand over her four bleeding wounds.

"You c-can't count me out y-yet District Four," She finishes.

"Are you quite done?" I ask.

"Not until you're dead I'm not." She growls.

"Abbi, stop." Coral mumbles, touching District One's arm gently. Abbi turns to her.

"Caroline found a medical kit. We can work on your wounds. Just…"Coral starts. Suddenly, thunder booms, and I look up.

"Well, I'm going to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Kendall questions.

"To kill you all." I say before walking away.

* * *

**Day Ten**

**Coral's POV**

After Brooke leaves, I find a pile of moss, and lay Abbi on it. She moans in pain, and I know she doesn't have much longer. I pull her shirt up to reveal her stomach, and my stomach flips at the sight of the wounds.

"I-It's bad, right?" She asks. I shrug.

"I-I've seen w-worse." I mumble. I have, but they were dead animal heads. Not humans. That were alive.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a lot, but if I don't do this, you will bleed to death."

"Why are you helping me? We will need to kill each other eventually." She asks.

"Because I hate Brooke. And we can all kill her together."

"Um, Coral? What about Anna?" Caroline asks.

"D-D-Don't bother with m-m-me. I've been far enough. You guys need to get rid of Brooke." Anna says faintly. The rain is a drizzle now, so the cannon that fires is easy to know that there are only six tributes left. None from the same district. We all have had our District partner perish. Mine recently. Kendall leans forward and presses his lips to her forehead. He picks her up, and carries her away. I hear the anthem, and look up. The seal is in the sky, and suddenly, what I see first surprises me most of all. I see a picture of Abbi in the sky.

* * *

**Day Ten**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Is that Abbi?" I whisper to Caroline. She nods.

"But I thought-" I sit back against the stump I'm next to.

"The wound was too deep. I saw it. She was going to die. As sad as it was." She says. I nod. We look up, and see the girl from District 2, and then Josh.

"So let's see who is left… Anna, apparently, though barely, District Four, Kendall, Coral, me, and you." Caroline says. I nod. Suddenly, I picture Coral working on Abbi, but through Abbi's mind. The pain, the suffering, and slowly, the body going numb as the Capitol takes another innocent child. It brings tears to my eyes. Caroline looks at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"How?" I muffle through tears.

"How what?"

"How could they be so cruel? Letting innocent children die?" I ask.

"Who's they?"

"The Capitol! How could the Capitol be so cruel?" I demand. Right after I say that, I burst into tears. Caroline wraps her arms around me and I lean my head on her shoulder. This has turned out horrible.

* * *

**Day Ten**

**Kendall's POV**

I keep running. Running until I find a place I do some good for Anna. After what feels like miles, I stop at a moss pile, and lay her on top. I sigh. Suddenly, she…. Twitches? I get my water, and splash it in her face. She sits up.

"What the Fu-" She looks at me. "Kendall?" She questions.

"You're… Alive?" I question.

"Why wouldn't I be? Oh yeah, I'm in the Hunger Games." She says.

"But I thought…"

"Whatever you thought was wrong. Look up. Abbi's dead." She says. I look up, and gasp.

"She's… dead?"

"Yes." Anna nods. I walk up to her and kneel down.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"I carried you here, thinking you were dead, and I was going to leave you somewhere nice. I would have buried you, but your family would have wanted to see you."

"You… did that for me?" She asks softly. I nod. She looks me directly in the eyes.

"I-I really like you." She mumbles.

"I like you too." And with that, I lean forward. And right as her lips brush mine, the bomb drops.

* * *

**OKAY! WERE YOU GUYS SURPRISED! Probably not. Lol and btw, this is two part, and it will be the same title next week, and then the week after, will be "The Victor"! So this story will be probably 40 to 45…. Maybe 50 chapters long. :) And Europa22, because you have reviewed EVERY ONE of my chapters, since I literally just uploaded this series, I let Anna live a little longer. Or let her live the entire thing. I don't know yet. I have to choose who I want to win. But now that I think about it…. I wanted Lilly to win… but we all read what happened to Lilly :(**

* * *

**Question:**

**Who will die next week? Remember, it is the second to last episode, and I want four people left in the final *SPOILER* battle *SPOILER* so yeah :) that means you have to choose two people to die. Here are the people left:**

**District Three: Anna**

**District Four: Brooke (You all want her to die, but I really want her to go to the final battle. More dramatic. And I'm the author! So I say she lives up to day 12. Or longer. Again, I have no clue who I want to win. :P )**

**District Six: Kendall**

**District Nine: Coral**

**District Ten: Caroline**

**District Eleven: Annabeth**

**I have a feeling who I would like to see in the final battle, and one person who I don't is… Kendall :( Sorry! I just don't. :/ lol **


	35. Day Eleven: The Final Countdown Part 2

**OKAY! Only this Chapter and the next chapter, and the games are done! Now, that won't mean the story is over, cause it will continue :) And holy crap! I don't know who I want to win, so I'm taking your votes. To vote for the winning tribute, PLEASE PM me with the subject "The Hunger Games Winner is…" and say who you want to win. Nothing else, JUST the name. So, I'll take it if the message says**

"**Kendall!"**

**But I will not take**

"**Pleasepleaseplease let Kendall win! I want him to win so freaking bad!" **

**Okay? So yeah :P**

* * *

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Eleven of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

* * *

**The Final Countdown: Part Two**

**Day Eleven**

**Annabeth's POV**

I freeze in place when I hear the bomb drop.

"Quick! We have to get out of here!" I hiss to Coral and Caroline. They turn to me, and we start running.

"Wait! The supplies!" Coral recalls. My irises widen, and before I can form a thought, I turn on my heels and run.

"Annabeth wait!" Caroline calls. But I ignore her. My feet keep moving before my mind, so when I return to the camp, I am wheezing, trying to regain my breath. But the sound of rustling stops me. I freeze in place, and the rustling grows. It's either Anna, Kendall, or Brooke. I quickly grab the items and turn, but when I round the tree, I hear a weak voice.

"A-Annabeth…. Please help us…" I turn around, and wish I hadn't.

"Kendall… Anna…" I mumble. Kendall has a bloody burn across the left side of his face, and He is holding Anna in his grasp.

"Please…." He starts.

"I'm sorry Kendall… It's kill, or be killed. I have to win."

"Why?"

"For Lilly."

"You think that _you _winning would help her? You wouldn't do anything!" He snaps. I tear up, and shake my head.

"You don't get it. I watched her die! She died in my arms! I could have saved her! But I couldn't!" Tears are streaming down my cheek now.

"Fine. Forget it." He says before turning away. I rummage through the backpack, and pull out the medical kit. I throw it on the ground and run. I turn back, on last time, and see him slowly pick it up, smiling.

Once I get to Coral and Caroline, I drop.

"You okay?" Coral asks. I nod.

"I'm… just…really…Tired!" I say, huffing every word.

"Have you seen the others?" I nod.

"Did you give them-" Suddenly, we hear the cannon. Followed by another one.

"Four of us left." I mumble.

"I feel guilty doing that to them! They helped us so much." Caroline says.

"Do you want to win or don't you? We all know we can't beat Brooke, not with what she has. We need to kill the others as quickly as possible. And as painlessly. Putting juice from Nightlock berries in the sleeping syrup will numb them before the poison spreads." I say.

"Isn't it hard saying kill and remember you are talking about a bunch of teens?"

"Caroline, my body has numbed to that." I say.

"Okay, so what is this plan of yours?" Coral asks me.

"Oh yeah. Well, we need to prank Brooke. How? It will be painful." Caroline's eyes widen.

"Huh?"

"We need to cut our tracker's out." I say to them.

"How to we do that?"

"First, Caroline, could you try this for me? I am working on something for when I get home. Coral, you too." I say. They both take the containers, and sip.

"Yum! It tastes…" Caroline starts.

"Like… Syrup. Nice, tasty, syrup." Coral finishes.

"Wait…." Caroline says, her eyes widening. Before they could spit it out, they fall.

"It was for your own good." I mumble to them, and then pull out my knife. Ever so gently, I feel for the tracking chip on Caroline's arm, and place my knife on the edge. With one simple motion, I jab my knife under it, twisting until the tracker is pulled out, and I hear the cannon. Grinning, I begin to think.

"I need to do something to get Brooke to think I'm dead." I mumble as I sew closed the incision and wrap it with a bandage. I quickly check her pulse, and then move on to Coral. Right as I begin to pull out the tracker, I suddenly realize something. And completely randomly, I let out a blood hurdled scream, and the cannon fires.

* * *

**Day Eleven**

**Brooke's POV**

I instantly stand as I hear the scream and the cannon. I know that scream anywhere. Annabeth. So that leaves one person and then me. Easy. I can beat any of them. Suddenly, I hear the anthem blare. Dark already? Hm. Never noticed. I look up, and first, I see District 3. **(Europa22, don't get mad… because you will be surprised) **And right after, I see District 6, and I wonder. Will it be Coral next? No. It's that girl from District 10. And after, is District Eleven. Great. I have a 12 year old as my opponent. Easy. I get up, and begin to walk. I need to find her.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" I purr. Suddenly, the bushes rustle. A twig cracks. Leaves start to crinkle.

"Oh, I've got you now!" I grin before running at full speed, trident in my grasp. I fished it out after the last time. I begin running like mad, not caring about the crimson plasma dripping from my cheek, thanks to a thorn I ran through. Suddenly, I break through a clearing, and look closely.

"Where are you brat?"

"Not who you think, bitch." My jaw drops, and as my eyes just begin to focus on her and my lips form her name, I feel a sharp point enter my stomach.

* * *

**Okay, so the next episode has a LOT of twists, and it is the LAST day of the Hunger Games! Oh, and sorry for not updating! :( Lol I have been so FREAKIN busy… xD**

**1: Who do you think shot Brooke? (It's only a non toxic dart, so she's live… maybe! Can't give away any hints!) **

**2: Now, this isn't a question, but this is your last chance! So if you believe your tribute to be alive, SEND THEM A WEAPON! And you need to tell me who should win! All of you! I really want to be able to have someone win, but I want to say one thing! I have a preview of next week!**

"**As I begin to collapse, the cannon fires, and the trumpets blare. For me though, I doubt." And who's POV it is remains a mystery! :)**


	36. Day Twelve: If I Die Young

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, TODAY IS THE DAY! 24 went into these games, 19 have perished, and only five remain! (Yes Europa22….. Anna's not dead) And at the end of this day, only one will be alive, and be called the Victor of the first annual Hunger Games! And two things…**

**1: This chapter has excessive language, and descriptive violence. You have been warned.**

**2: While reading this, listen to "Love the Way you Lie Part II" By Skylar Grey. When she says**

"**Even angels have their wicked scheme, and you take that to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind." Think of Annabeth, and Brooke :)**

* * *

_**Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Day Twelve of the first Annual Hunger Games! And for your tribute, may the odds be ever in their favor! Now Let The Games Begin!**_

* * *

**If I Die Young**

**Day Twelve**

**Nobody's POV (For Now…)**

Brooke silently falls to her knees, the dart in her neck stunning her. She turns, and what she sees utterly stuns her.

"You're still alive?" Brooke growls.

"Never count me out District Four." The other girl growls. Brooke is stunned how healthy she suddenly looks. And she has at least 30 spears. Not to mention a crossbow behind her back, with about 25 arrows. All the wounds she had are gone on her skin, and she holds a dart gun in her hands. Brooke holds her trident close, and she holds in her true self, being terrified inside. But on the outside, she stands strong.

"Guess it's just us, and that little Coral girl." Brooke grins evilly. Suddenly, a figure jumps from the tree above the two tributes, landing on top of Anna. The figure grabs three of Anna's spears, and grabs one of Anna's knives, sticking it in her belt. She jumps off her, and looks up, flipping her black hair back. Annabeth.

"Miss me, bitches?" She questions. Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any weirder, Caroline and Coral jump from two different trees. Annabeth tosses them each a spear, and grins at Brooke.

"And you thought you would win? Psh, you can't win. For one, your only 13. Two, even if you do win, even the Capitol can't remove the poison swirling through your body." Brooke raises an eyebrow skeptically, and Annabeth just shakes her head. Then she turns to Anna.

"And you. You are the oldest survivor, you killed so many, and because of you, I witnessed things most 15 year old girls should never have to witness." Annabeth shakes her head.

"Well, looks like today is the last day for 4 of us." Caroline notes.

"We are all together, and after today, nobody will be the same. One person will be a Victor, a killer, etc, and the others, well, they may just see the other tributes. In heaven, in hell, or wherever the fuck you believe." Anna grumbles.

"Well, who wants to throw the first weapon?" Coral asks. Everyone looks around, and Annabeth groans. She throws her spear, and it is headed straight for Brooke's eye. But she ducks, and the spear wizzes right over her.

"Big mistake District Eleven." Brooke growls. She pulls it out of the tree, and throws it back, and it hits Annabeth's shoulder. She yelps, but pulls it right out, snapping the handle like a twig. She holds both pieces before climbing into the tree. Caroline knows her trick.

"She's going to drop it onto someone's skull. Like I did to the boy from District One or something." Caroline states. Anna pulls out her Crossbow, and fills it with an arrow. And in one simple shot, she aims, and fires. An apple falls, and hits the ground with a thump.

"Shit." Anna mumbles under her breath before reloading. She shoots again, and the leaves shake, a bloody shoe falling to the ground. Caroline bends down to look, and suddenly, a liquid drips down her forehead. She looks up, and sees Annabeth, her foot bleeding heavy. Caroline screams, and Anna shoots at the area, But this time, the apple falls, hitting Caroline in the head. The arrow scrapes her head, causing crimson blood to drip down into her brown hair. Coral looks at the other in panic, and suddenly, she hears a thump behind her. She turns around slowly, and instantly feels a sharp pain enter her stomach. She looks through her hazy eyes, and she notices one person, now covered in her blood, spurring out of the wound. Annabeth.

"Sorry Coral. But you gotta do what you gotta do." Annabeth mumbles as Corals tiny figure falls. Annabeth looks at Caroline, and she is still looking somewhere else. So Annabeth runs up, smacking over the back of the head with the spear's back. Caroline's eyes widen, and she falls. But Annabeth grumbles, not hearing a snap of her neck. Most likely, she is still alive. So Annabeth holds the other half of the spear, and holds it above Caroline. Just before she brings her arm down, a string thumps, and a point enters Annabeth's side. Blood instantly spews out, and Annabeth pulls it out instantly, throwing the arrow into a tree. She pulls off part of her sleeve to cover the wound, and she looks up, glaring at Anna.

"You're gonna regret that." She growls. The 5 tributes stand around each other, none trying to run across, only around. Anna grabs a spear and quickly throws it at Annabeth, and Brooke throws her only weapon. Her trident.

Annabeth looks at both of them, and laughs. She ducks from the weapons, and pulls them from the trees. She throws both weapons, the spear hitting Brooke in the thigh, and the trident hitting Anna's backpack – holding her other arrows, her toxic darts, her food and water, and her knives – and the trident sends them into the water.

"No! You little bitch!" Anna growls before grabbing another spear. Caroline begins to awaken, and Annabeth instantly knocks her out again.

"They are too weak for these games." Annabeth shakes her head. "It's a sad thing, but it's true. Only the lucky can be ready for these." Instantly, Anna shoots her last arrow, right at the same moment Annabeth throws her short spear. The spear hits Anna's arm, and her aim goes towards the trees straight above. An apple is hit, and it rolls through the tree, landing in the middle of the girls. And that is when the mine goes off.

Annabeth's thoughts are most likely the same as the others.

"_As I am thrown back, hitting the tree behind be, the world goes black. A single cannon goes off, signifying either Brooke or Coral are dead. As I seep into darkness, another cannon fires. And another. The capitol is shooting off our cannons, even without our tracker chips. My body is numb, my eyes unable to open, my body unable to move. The last thing I hear is the cannon. Is it mine? I might never know. Because their may not be a winner of the first annual Hunger Games._

* * *

**THE GAMES ARE OVER! And you all are left hanging! Now, I will show you all the votes, and my friends vote also, because they read without FF accounts. So, here it is!**

**Anna: ||**

**Brooke: ||**

**Coral: ||**

**Caroline: ||**

**Annabeth: ||**

**A complete tie! So, there may not be a winner! Or maybe there will…. You now have to wait a week! Maybe more… I'm going on vacation. Lol**


	37. The Victor: Only the Good Die Young

**Okay, This will be the LAST CHAPTER of the story! I want to first say that I really appreciate the people who have stayed with me and this story since the beginning, and I cannot believe who won, but I personally expected her to win. Although, some may be sad, but hey, I got two votes from my bffls, and they wanted this person to win! So she won! And I remember something, that I will tell you all at the end :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_The first sound I hear is a heart monitor. My heart monitor. I lived. I am the winner. I'm going home. _

"Hey, winner. You're awake." I open my eyes fully, and blink twice.

"Daddy? How did you get here?" I smile widely.

"I was called last night. After the mine went off, the TV's in every district, even Districts 1, 2, and 4, went out. They called saying you lived. I took a train as soon as I could." He smiles. "Are you alright?" He asks slowly. I look up him, the realization of what I have just seen over the last 12 days hitting me like a pound of bricks. A single tear rolls down my left cheek, and I shake my head.

"How could I be? I just watched 23 innocent children die. Just so I could win. I even killed some! A 13 year old girl should never have to go through that!" I say. Suddenly, the doctors walk in, and grin.

"Ah, Ms. Fox. You're awake." He says softly. I nod, smiling.

"I lived. I won." I say. He nods.

"Indeed you have. The entire country thought nobody survived. Actually, 3 of you lived. But the other two died here in the hospital. Even the Capitol can't save everyone." He says. I know I shouldn't, but I ask.

"Who?"

"Well, Ms. Waters was about to be taken into the ICU helicopter, but she died before they could get her up there. Ms. Anderson died from her knife wound, right as the mine went off." Poor, innocent, Coral. Turned into a monster by these games. And same with Brooke. Even if they killed so many, the good just seem to die young.

"But Ms. Rodgers and Ms. Carols where brought to the ICU helicopter. Sadly though, Ms. Carols died during surgery to blood loss, and Ms. Rodgers actually just died about 5 minutes ago." My body goes cold. She died when I came back. Tears stream down my face. Suddenly, another doctor comes in.

"Um, Doctor Colers? We have a problem." The female doctor says.

"What is it?"

"It seems…. Annabeth Rodgers is alive." My body freezes.

"Annabeth lived?" I say.

"Oh, Ms. Fox, don't act like this is a good thing, please. The Capitol ordered one to win. Now we have two." Suddenly, I see a young looking man walk into the room. His eyes cold, his lips puffy and full.

"President Snow." I say.

"Caroline Fox. I see you lived." I nod.

"So, the others died from the mine?" He asks.

"Well, Mr. President, Annabeth Rodgers, the girl from District Eleven, she's alive." He looks at them.

"Well. It looks like we have two winners." He says, but I can read through him. He's furious.

"Sir, I apologize, we thought Annabeth had died." He looks at him.

"Have the girls with their stylists in ten minutes. They must look presentable by noon." And with that, he walks out. I look up.

"Let's go. We need to make you presentable." The doctor says, expecting that this will be the end of him. I nod.

* * *

"CAROLINE!" My three prep team members yell, squeezing me.

"Ow! I just came out of the games! Easy!" I say.

"Sorry. Now, let's get going!"

* * *

I stare into the mirror, looking at my body. I am only in my underwear and strapless bra, and I can see my ribs. I don't see a single scar though. My memories of my past, before the blasted Games, runs through my head. Tears form in my eyes, and slowly roll down my cheeks. But my mascara never smudges. Figures. Piper, my stylist, walks in, and looks at me.

"You won." She smiles. I shake my head.

"No. I'm not a winner. I'm just a girl who lived while 22 other innocent children died. I will never be a winner for that. Even if I become rich; a billionaire. I'll never forget watching the people bleed, cry, children dying for the Capitol's entertainment. Killing children who were picked at random for this. Never again. Never again." I whimper, bending down and holding my knees close. Piper bends next to me.

"I know. I couldn't stand watching that. And I live in the Capitol." She mumbles. I look up.

"Let's get you into your dress." She smiles. I nod.

"Alright."

My dress, a baby blue dress that is completely sparkly, and thin spaghetti straps. My hair is put into a braid, and it is draped on my right shoulder. I look in the mirror.

"I bet all the other girls or boys would have wished to look in a mirror again. To live again. To get out of a living hell."

"They are out of it now. Even out of the Games is a whole other Hell." I look down.

"Now let's go. You have to go to the ceremonies, then they will have a big memorial for the dead."

I am brought to a small room, and stand on a metal plate. Suddenly, a large hole opens above me, and the shinning lights attempt to blind me. I hear Caesar Flickman begin to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, presenting, the winner of the First Annual Hunger Games!" My plate begins to rise, and the crowd goes nuts. But it quickly goes silent. I know why too. Because I am not alone. The First Games had two winners.

I turn to Annabeth, and see her eyes wide in shock. She didn't know. They didn't tell her. I slightly wave, giving her a half smile.

"But how…?" She mumbles. I shake my head.

"W-Well, this is a surprise. It seems, you both have lived! What happened?" Caesar asks.

"W-W-We don't even know…" I mumble. Caesar nods.

"Well, let's just move on to the recap of the Games! Will you both sit here?" We both sit in the couch, and I am not prepared for what I see. The Games begin, and I cannot wait for them to end. It ranges what happens. They tell a story. And the story isn't really much of anything. I stay numb until something towards the end happens. Annabeth knocks both Coral and I out, then she cuts into our wrists. I look at her. But then I realize what she did. She pulled out our chips to act like we are dead. I look at my wrist. Not a scratch. Soon the games end. I let out a sigh.

"Alright, well, we hope you all will watch tomorrow, when the memorial is held!" And then the curtains drop. Caesar leaves, and I look at Annabeth.

"We made it." She mumbles.

"Yeah, but President Snow is Bull." I say.

"Figures." Annabeth mumbles.

* * *

We walk to the memorial the next day, and I wear a short black dress. Simple. Annabeth does the same. Music plays, and the songs I know. The one I hear now is "What Hurts the Most" By Rascal Flatts. It's just ending, and I walk with Annabeth to the gravesite. The bodies are obviously not underneath. But the Memorial is true. Suddenly, A song comes on that makes me go pale.

_**If I Die Young**_

_**Bury Me in Satin**_

_**Lay me down on a, **_

_**Bed of Roses**_

Annabeth turns to me.

"It's alright Caroline." She says. I nod. I begin to read the memorial. "_In just 12 days, their lives were lost. But their souls will live forever. In honor of the deceased tributes of the 1__st__ Hunger Games."_

_**Sink me in the River**_

_**At Dawn**_

_**Send me away with the Words of a Love Song**_

_**Ah Oh, Ah Oh.**_

_District One:_

_Abigail Martins January 12__th__, 2000 – September 18__th__; 2013_

_Cole Rucker November 2__nd__; 1998 – September 9__th__; 2013 _

_**Lord Make me a Rainbow**_

_**I'll shine down on my Mother**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you**_

_**When she stands under my colors**_

_District Two:_

_Samantha McCabe July 4__th__, 1998 – September 15__th__, 2013_

_Logan Carter February 28__th__, 1999 – September 9__th__, 2013_

_**Oh, and,**_

_**Life ain't always**_

_**What you think it ought to be, no**_

_**Ain't even grey**_

_**But she buries her baby**_

_District Three:_

_Anna Carols October 30__th__, 1996 – September 17__th__, 2013_

_Aiden Clark June 14__th__, 1995 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_**Oh, the Sharp knife**_

_**Of a short life,**_

_**Well,**_

_**I've had**_

_**Just enough time…**_

_District Four:_

_Brooke Waters August 12__th__, 2000 – September 17__th__, 2013_

_Noah Waters August 12__th__, 2000 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_**If I Die Young**_

_**Bury Me in Satin**_

_**Lay Me down on a**_

_**Bed of Roses**_

_District Five:_

_Stormi Martins April 1__st__, 1998 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_Kenneth Sanders May 31__st__ 1998 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_**Sink me in the River**_

_**At Dawn**_

_**Send me Away**_

_**With the words of a Love Song**_

_District Six:_

_Lilly Kathers September 11__th__, 2001 – September 12__th__, 2013_

_Kendall Farmers August 8__th__, 1997 – September 15__th__, 2013_

_**And the Sharp Knife**_

_**Of a Short Life**_

_**Well,**_

_**I've had just**_

_**Enough time**_

_District Seven:_

_Amber Rocker January 14__th__, 1996 – September 12__th__, 2013_

_Matthew Rambert December 31__st__, 1998 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_**And I'll be wearing White**_

_**When I come into **_

_**Your Kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring**_

_**On my little cold finger**_

_District Eight:_

_Victoria Williamson March 18__th__, 1999 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_Zachary Cameron November 28__th__, 1999 – September 9__th__, 2012_

_**I've Never know the loving**_

_**Of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was**_

_**Holding my hand**_

_District Nine:_

_Coral Anderson June 12__th__, 2001 – September 16__th__, 2013_

_Josh Valentine September 1__st__, 1995 – September 14__th__, 2013_

_**There's a, Boy here in town**_

_**Say's he'll love me forever**_

_**Who ever thought forever could be severed by**_

_**The Sharp knife Of A short life**_

_**Well, I've had just enough time**_

_District Ten:_

_Caroline Fox September 6__th__, 2000 –_

_Carter_ _Interman February 1__st__, 2001 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_**If I Die Young **_

_**Bury Me in Satin**_

_**Lay me down on a,**_

_**Bed of Roses**_

_District Eleven:_

_Annabeth Rodgers September 11__th__, 1998 –_

_Joesph Rucker October 30__th__, 1995 – September 8__th__, 2013_

_**Sink me in the River**_

_**At Dawn**_

_**Send me away**_

_**With the Words of a love song**_

_District Twelve:_

_Hailey Sparks August 26__th__, 1999 – September 10__th__, 2013_

_Matthew Parker February 20__th__, 1999 – September 11__th__, 2013_

_**And The Sharp Knife**_

_**Of A Short Life**_

_**Well, I've Had**_

_**Just enough time**_

I stare at the names. Suddenly, I think of an idea. I pull a pocket knife, and begin to carve into the stone.

_**So Put of Your Best Boys**_

_**And I'll wear my pearls**_

_**What I never did is done**_

_**A Penny for my thoughts**_

_**Oh No**_

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks. I shush her.

_**I'll sell em for a Dollar**_

_**They're worth so much more**_

_**After I'm a goner **_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the Words**_

_**I've been singing**_

_**Funny When you're dead**_

_**How People start listening**_

Doves fly overhead, andstop and count.

"22 doves." I mumble to Annabeth.

"The others are still here." She smiles.

_**If I Die Young**_

_**Bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**On a Bed of roses**_

I pick the roses from the garden and the bouquets people have left, and I place them around. 22 of them.

_**Sink me in the River**_

_**At Dawn**_

_**Send me away**_

_**With the words**_

_**Of a love song**_

I pull away, and Annabeth looks at, smiling.

"Perfect." She says. She begins to read it.

_**Ah Oh**_

_**The Ballad of a Dove**_

_**Go with Peace and Love**_

_**Gather up you tears**_

_**Keep em in your pocket**_

_**Save for a time when you're really gonna**_

_**Need them**_

_"Go with peace and go with love_

_But always remember_

_Only the good die young"_

_**Oh!**_

_**The sharp knife**_

_**Of a short life**_

_**Well, I've Had**_

_**Just Enough Time**_

Annabeth and I stand, and look at the stone. As the song ends, we close our eyes, and remember the lives of each of them.

_**So Put on Your Best Boys**_

_**And I'll wear my pearls….**_

"Annabeth! Caroline!" That's us. We turn, and run to our stylists. But I turn around. One last time. And one single rose stands out. It stands high, the white petals perfect. Stretching up to the heavens. I hear a single Dove call, and I look up. It is standing on a tree branch, looking at me. As crazy as it is, the dove knows what I'm thinking. I'll see them all again.

"Come on Caroline!" I smile at the dove, and I begin to run. Annabeth smiles at me. And as our train closes leading back to District Ten to bring me home, then to District Eleven for Annabeth, I see something the makes me go pale. President Snow, staring at me. I can read his expression. The Games may be over, but the Battle has just begun.

* * *

**THE GAMES ARE DONE! What did you all think? Also, I created a playlist of songs that go with this story, okay? So here:**

**1: If I Die Young – The Band Perry (Well no duh)**

**2: Only the Good Die Young – Glee Cast**

**3: Stand in the Rain - Superchick**

**4: How To Save a Life – The Fray**

**5: The Rose – Westlife **

**6: Wake me up When September Ends – Green Day (Because the games take place in September)**

**7: Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

**8: Bring Me To Life – Evanscence**

**9: Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright**

**10: Leave Right Now – Will Young**

**11: True Colors – Glee Cast**

**12: I'll Always Remember You – Hannah Montana**

**13: Skyscraper – Demi Lovato**

**14: Homeless Heart – Jennette McCurdy**

**15: Love The Way You Lie Part II – Skylar Grey**

**So listen to those songs!**

* * *

**And what I was gonna say is that Finnick was the youngest winner at 14, and Caroline is 13… lol xD**

**Now, as cheesy as this sounds, I want to thank everyone so much for reading this. You all don't know how much it means to me. I mean, I get so excited for ONE review, but having 180? I was so shocked. I want you all to know I read every single one and I respond as much as I can :) So for that, I decided to upload this really early :) I also hope you guys continue with my stories, and I will be posting more stories soon :) Hunger Games, so don't worry xD**

**3 3**


End file.
